


瘾系列

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: 但无论如何，我想跟你在一起，跟你走过下一个十年，走到我们生命中最后的那个十年的尾巴。然后我们闭着眼，一起躺在棺材里，棺盖上放着白玫瑰。一起躺在六尺之下。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS现实向AU，请勿上升真人  
> *前期 社会人Chris X 舞男Sebastian/插叙 学生时代  
> *旧事重提，试图破镜重圆

性上瘾

 

PART 1/AGAIN  
我的生命不过是温柔的疯狂，眼里一片海，我却不肯蓝。  
——兰波  
在今晚之前，Chris Evans一直以为自己是个直到不可能再直的直男。当然，这并不代表他就觉得同性恋恶心。相反，他对同性恋群体抱有足够的尊重和支持，毕竟，他的弟弟就是同性恋群体中的一员。  
但无论怎么说，Chris Evans。  
他闭上眼睛在心里数上十个数。  
别这样，Chris，你需要一个深呼吸，是的，你看，这种气氛，这是非常，非常平常的事情而已。  
然后他闭着眼闷了一口威士忌——最贵的那种。他弟弟新开张给他亲爱的哥哥的特供饮料。  
还是好辣。  
光怪陆离。感觉就像是一头栽进了一个调色盘里，再加上一杯水，然后搅拌，搅拌，最后被一股脑地倒进了这个喧闹的酒吧里。  
然后他在里面沉沉浮浮。  
但即使是在那么令人目眩神迷的情况下，Chris Evans，数了十下，并一口气闷了半杯威士忌之后，他的眼睛仍然没有脱离那个点。  
就像是黑洞，用不可思议的吸力将他的眼睛硬生生地拖曳到那个点上去。  
那个点。  
哦，感谢上帝。  
Chris舔了舔唇，望着那个点的眼神，就像是一头饿了整整一个冬天的熊看到了鲜美的鲑鱼。  
那个点，那个漂亮男孩，有着一头柔软的棕发，有一张有点婴儿肥的漂亮脸蛋，深邃的眼窝盛满了挑逗人心的异域风情，他敢打赌，这里面一定有百分之八十的可能是东欧血统的礼物。  
还有眼睛，那双眼睛，在昏暗的酒吧里，他看不出来是什么颜色，但他猜一定是绿色的。  
那双眼睛，湿漉漉的，即使是半眯着的，他也看到了里面泛着的水光，在那张红艳得足以让他浮想联翩的嘴唇被那人不经意地伸出舌头舔舐着的时候——那双眼睛，或许是浅绿色的，像是夏日的绿色琉璃，又或许是深绿，就像是宝贵的祖母绿，又或许是，带着点蓝色的绿，就像是秘密森林里不被人所知的湖泊，倒映着美妙的大自然的绿，美得惊心动魄。  
看哪，那双眼睛会慢慢抬起，半眯着的时候是意乱情迷的缠绵，而抬起时——该死地撩拨人。  
这个眼神，像是混进了那些粉红色的，会让人快乐起来的小药丸。  
只是一瞬，那双眼睛半眯着轻轻抬起，卷翘浓密的睫毛轻轻抖动着，露出他漂亮的眼珠，里面像是含着整个春天的花开。  
他敢相信只要他勾一勾手指，全场的男人都会愿意把裤子脱掉。  
只需要一个眼神就能够让他们全部化为野兽。  
Chris把剩下的半杯威士忌吞下肚子，招来了侍应生，让他把他们的老板——也就是他的弟弟Scott找过来。

今天是他的弟弟新酒吧开张的第一天。他作为哥哥，当然要来捧场。  
虽然他是一个直男，而他弟弟是个gay，但这并不妨碍他跟他弟弟之间的兄弟之情。  
所以他就来了。  
酒，男人，激烈音乐，昏暗的灯光。  
还有舞台上那个漂亮男孩。

作为老板的哥哥，他在送上了祝贺和礼物之后，基本上也就是坐在一边感受感受气氛的份儿了。但是不管怎么说，他的弟弟还是非常热情地把全场视野最好的位置留给了他亲爱的直男哥哥。  
“别这样，Chris，”他的兄弟坏笑着给了他胸口一拳，然后亲手给他倒了一杯威士忌，“虽然你不是基佬，但你也可以看看表演什么的对吧！虽然是男人跳舞，但我敢用我的床技保证，绝对不比女人跳舞差，而且还会更辣。”  
对于基佬来说当然是辣，但问题是，我是个直男。  
Chris镇定自若地接过了弟弟递过来的威士忌，并向他的弟弟举起了酒杯。  
“敬酒吧，敬你的皇家礼炮。”  
于是他的弟弟便愉快地继续到下一桌推酒了。留下他的哥哥跟一瓶据说是死贵死贵的皇家礼炮干瞪眼。  
在一群嗨到不行的男人里，Chris所坐的卡位如同浊世里的一片净土，跟外边的世界格格不入。  
或许是因为他的直男气场，又或许是他弟弟给全场的人打过招呼。  
无论是哪种，Chris都是抱着感激的心情的。  
虽然现在也有些尴尬。  
哦，别这样，Chris。Chris给自己做着自我疏导。其实看看表演还是不错的，不是吗？再喝几杯就走，不要浪费了这瓶该死的酒，也不要落了自家兄弟的面子。  
Chris有些不自然地调整了一下坐姿，试图用酒来放松放松自己紧绷的神经。  
夜晚才刚刚开始。  
Chris来得早，表演还没有开始。直到他喝完了第三杯，舞台上的灯光才逐一打开。  
套路。  
Chris瞪着有些迷蒙的眼睛看着一个身材颀长的男人，或者说是男孩，走上了舞台。  
哦，操他的钢管舞。  
那个男人穿着很普通的白衬衫，牛仔裤，看起来跟平常的学生没什么两样。  
抬眼的时候眼睛干净得可怕。  
Chris已经听到有人在台下吹口哨了。  
灯光一下子全灭了。  
啪的一声声响。  
舞台被一束在黑暗中可以称得上是刺眼的光所照亮，男人伸手握住了那根纤长的，冰冷的，泛着冷光的钢管。  
Chris不知道为什么居然有点发热，如果不是因为全场陷入了诡异的黑暗中，大概他红透了的耳朵和双颊就会赤裸裸地暴露了他。  
该死的热。  
或许他真该跟Scott提议一下把中央空调降低几度了。  
音乐伴随着喘息响起。  
Lollipop luxury。  
男人左手松松地握着钢管，垂着眼绕着钢管走了一圈。  
“I'm on the top”  
男人走到了钢管前，抬起他那双勾魂夺魄的双眸，伸出红艳的，柔软的舌头，充满挑逗地轻轻舔过他有些干燥的下唇。  
然后在一片起哄声中反握着那根钢管慢慢蹲下了身来，闭着那双勾人的眼睛，微张着嘴，轻喘着抬胯，再像一条灵巧的蛇，顺着钢管慢慢站直了身子开始轻轻扭动着身体。  
就像是伊甸园里那条引诱夏娃吃下恶果的蛇。  
“Make my move”  
男人靠着钢管喘息着扭动着他窄瘦的腰，用自己丰满的臀部充满挑逗地磨蹭着那根钢管，手臂因为拉紧钢管而伸直，让人感觉是有人在这个男人身后拉着他的手，充满了禁锢意味地用胯去碰撞着这个男人的屁股。  
Chris相信在场的所有一号都想当那条钢管。  
看在上帝的份上。  
Chris感觉自己一定是不正常了。  
“See me suck a lollipop”  
男人一手握着钢管，一手情色地抚摸着自己的胸膛，腰身，胯部。  
“I just wanna see you drool”  
男人抬眼，突然勾唇笑了笑，眼角推起的笑纹里尽是风情万种。  
全场突然爆出一阵震耳欲聋的尖叫，有好几个想试图爬上舞台的男人都被一旁早已做好准备的保安拉了下去。  
“You wish you were my main squeeze”  
男人含住自己的两指，牙齿轻咬，同时做出了一个下蹲的动作跪倒在地，面上露出了痛苦却情动的表情，另一只手牢牢地握着那根钢管，像是被人紧紧地握住了手，强迫性来了一发骑乘。  
现场再次爆出了一阵足以掀翻屋顶的尖叫，即使这个屋顶在三十多层上面。  
“OMG , LOL , It's true but sex will always sell”  
靠舞台比较近的观众已经有人伸长了手往男人的腰带里塞钱了。  
“谁可以上去把这个婊子操了！”  
有男人在台下大喊，引起了又一阵骚动。  
台上的男人表现出了足够的敬业，甚至还做了一个压低身子的动作，露出了形状优美的锁骨。这时又有人趁机往他的领子里塞了好几张大钞。  
“I'm everything you wanna be”  
伴随着最后一句歌词声落，Scott靠在角落的装饰性罗马柱上满意的鼓掌。全场的气氛都被这个穿得平常无比却辣到可以让人上天的舞男撩拨得嗨到爆，他就知道，大价钱有大价钱的好，舍不得钞票套不到客户。  
正当他思考着什么时候再约这个舞男下一场的时候，突然被一阵大力箍住了脖子。  
“我操！！”Scott正想大喊保安，就听到身后传来了一个染着酒气，却无比熟悉的声音。  
“该死的，告诉我这个男人的名字。”  
箍住Scott的正是他的直男哥哥Chris。


	2. Chapter 2

性上瘾·PART2

我永恒的灵魂，注视着你的心，纵然黑夜孤寂，白昼如焚。  
——兰波《地狱一季》  
作为一个舞者，Sebastian Stan，有点敬业精神。  
看在那五万美刀的份上。  
Sebastian闭着他的眼睛，微喘着扭动着腰，感受到好几只手伸到了他的裤子里。  
算了，看在钞票的份上。  
Sebastian不动声色地抬起上身，顺势做了个足够撩人的动作，接着手臂拉着钢管站了起来，脱离了那几只摸了他好几次的手。  
听着舞台下的尖叫，Sebastian皱了皱眉，一手握着钢管小小地旋了个身，做了一个下腰抬胯的动作。  
哦，该死的。  
Sebastian再次转了小半个圈压低上身，躲开了从舞台下探上来的几只手，那几只手差点让他结结实实地摔一跤。  
舞台的光刺眼得让人晕眩。  
“I just wanna see you drool”  
他抬眼，将目光投向远处，隐没在黑暗的，却是视线最好的那个位置。  
我知道你在那里。  
他轻轻牵起唇角，将湿漉漉的嘴唇弯出了一个极度诱惑的弧度。这个弧度最适合接吻，也最适合当做一记口活前的暗示小甜饼。  
操你的。  
酒吧里爆出了一阵震耳欲聋的尖叫，Sebastian眼角瞥到有几个试图爬上来的男人被一旁的保安硬拽着拉了下去。  
看着我，看着我。  
“You wish you were my main squeeze”  
他含住了自己的双指，充满了性暗示的那种，最适合当前戏的动作，被允许进入的邀请。  
没有一个男人不会想象这个男人含着的是别的什么东西。  
比如什么能让这个可爱的，该死的，性感到飞起的男人爽上天的玩意儿。  
粗长的，流着水的，散发着热度的，硬得能让台上这个跳舞能撩人到让男人勃起的妖精骑在上面扭得比现在还要带劲儿的玩意儿。  
干死他。  
“I'm a celebrity”  
Sebastian顺着钢管慢慢蹲了下来，抬起了他窄瘦的腰，微微抬起的弧度看起来非常适合男人握住，然后……  
他慢慢跪倒在地，牙齿轻轻压住下唇，想象着自己被某个人强拉着坐在某人的性器上，然后被迫着上下耸动。  
就像是一发充满着禁锢气息的骑乘。  
看着我。  
“Can't take your eyes off me”  
看着我。  
现场再次爆出了一阵足以掀翻屋顶的尖叫。  
“I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere”  
又有人往他的裤子里塞钱了。  
但他无暇他顾，他的眼睛，在阳光下透彻灰绿的，像是琉璃一样的眼睛，现在在黑暗中，在唯一的一束光中，透着森林般苍绿的眼睛，看着那个地方，看着，就像是看着什么遥不可及的地方。  
或者是什么触不可及的人。  
轻轻扭动着身体，他半眯着眼睛，以一种慵懒的，挑逗的姿态，一手握着钢管，同时用脚轻轻勾住钢管，另外一只手轻轻抬起，用食指，那只纤长的，在灯光下显得尤为白皙的食指，轻轻抹过了他自己的下唇。  
轻盈得如同小鹿吻过湖面。  
现场就像被点燃了。  
“Fuck me”  
Sebastian再次抬眼，无望似地看着那个地方，隐没在黑暗里的，坐着某个人的地方。  
他轻轻开闭着那张十分适合亲吻的嘴唇。  
“Fuck me”  
就像是那次他被某人狠狠推开前，他说的那样。

Sebastian Stan。  
这一带有名的舞男。  
很贵。  
但重点是火辣到飞起。  
一个动作，一个眼神，一个轻轻的咬唇动作，都能让整场气氛嗨到飞起，比一群脱衣舞男在场上群魔乱舞都要有效。  
就像是一个落进了难民坑里的小甜饼。  
天哪，如果有哪家请他去跳舞的酒吧没做好安保，那么这个糖果一样的男人肯定是要被拖到台下去做些什么不可描述的事情的。  
就像是刚刚台下有人说的那样。  
“谁可以上去把这个婊子操了！”  
感谢上帝他还是干净的。  
突发情况发生过一次就够了。某一次他跳舞的时候，直接一个男人扑了上来撕扯他的衣服。幸好他也不是吃素的，屈膝给了他老二一记狠的，即使事后让他赔了不大不小的一笔钱，但好歹是出了一口恶气。  
这是规矩。  
Sebastian Stan，舞男，接gay吧生意，但是卖艺不卖身。  
从此以后他只接安保好的酒吧。  
比如这次的Scott Evans开的酒吧。  
“Stan，好好考虑，五万美刀，十个安保。”Evans笑得非常肆意，他似乎有十足的信心自己会接下这单生意。  
Sebastian听到Evans这个姓的时候，内心其实是有些拒绝的。  
看在上帝的份上别问原因。  
“五万美刀。Stan。”Evans用那双该死的有些熟悉的蓝色眼睛看着他，“只是一场舞。”  
有钱不赚是傻子。  
Sebastian犹豫了一秒，然后接下了这笔单子。

然后他见到了那个人。  
操他的。  
他突然笑了起来。  
“我拥抱过夏日黎明。”  
音乐响了起来。  
Lollipop luxury。  
他看不到他的眼睛，他看不到他的表情。  
直男。去他的直男。  
“I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere”

什么是欲望。那是一触即发的，受荷尔蒙促使的，不受控制的，爆发性的。  
性是人的第一本能。  
去他的弗洛伊德。  
Sebastian被推搡着进了厕所里。  
啪嗒一声。门落锁的声音。  
可怜的小Evans。可怜的喝多了的顾客。  
Sebastian不知道为什么自己居然还他妈的有心情去感叹一下。  
然后心不在焉地被某人捏着下巴亲了一口嘴唇。  
去他妈的Chris Evans。  
他镇定自若地抬眼看这个喘着粗气，满脸通红的男人。  
威士忌的味道。皇家礼炮21响。  
Sebastian靠着门板，微微侧过头迎接Chris沾染了酒气的嘴唇。  
苦的。  
“不对。”Chris把手撑在Sebastian头的两侧，蔚蓝的眼睛有些对不准焦。“不……”  
天哪，这个小可怜。这是又被开玩笑了吗？  
Sebastian不知道为什么居然有些想笑。他伸手摸了摸Chris发烫的脸颊，凑上前去给了他一个浅浅的吻。  
“当然不对，Evans先生。”Sebastian笑着在他的双颊又亲了亲，一边一个吻。像是在安慰小孩儿。“我是男的啊。”

“该死的为什么你会在我床上！”Chris Evans，嘴唇还残余着酒气，拨弄着自己乱糟糟的头发。  
“怎么了？”Sebastian，稚嫩的，第一次跟别人上床，还没睡醒，睡眼朦胧地翻了一个身。  
“我才是应该问怎么了吧！”Chris的声音颤抖着。  
Sebastian感觉到了被子被掀开。  
然后他被一股大力拉拽了起来。  
他或许永远不会忘记那一天。  
可笑又可悲。  
“听着，Sebby，不，这不对。”Chris皱着眉头，眼睛里的冷漠像是盖着一层终年不化的冰霜。“Stan。你听我说，这都是一场误会。”  
是的，你睡了我，然后这是一个误会。  
他不知道当初自己到底是什么表情。  
震惊？愤怒？委屈？羞耻？  
他记得自己好像说了那么一句话。  
“没事的，Evans。”  
“这只是男人之间的游戏。”Sebastian Stan，尚且稚嫩，涉世未深，仍旧相信爱情的人。不，这不可怜。  
“你就当这是一场噩梦吧。”他轻轻地打断了Evans的道歉，“我很抱歉。”  
然后他下了床，一丝不挂，青青紫紫的吻痕和掐痕印在他的身上，像是烙上去的伤疤。  
后来这些伤疤印在了他的心上。

“醒醒，Evans先生。”Sebastian轻轻拍着Chris的脸，力度轻柔得像是在哄一个孩子入睡，“梦醒了。”  
Chris·直男·Evans的回复是一记深吻。  
Sebastian呼吸一滞，差点咬到了舌头。  
酒精，音乐，舞男。  
Chris Evans，到底是你犯贱还是我犯贱。  
Sebastian开始用手肘顶着Chris的胸膛，试图停止这个荒唐的吻。  
但Chris却不太乐意，他用绝对的力量优势抓住了Sebastian用来抵住他的右手，并且顺便拉过了Sebastian握拳挥过来的左手，两人用一种踉踉跄跄的姿势摔进了其中的一个厕所隔间里。  
操他妈的用老二思考的Evans！  
Sebastian双手被禁锢着，看在上帝的份上他是是什么时候抽出来的皮带！  
衬衫被非常粗暴地扒了一半，褪到了手肘处，露出了Sebastian漂亮的背部。  
操。

他觉得自己不是酒后乱性的人。  
但是他像是着了迷，尾随，是的没错就是尾随。尾随着这个漂亮的，撩人的舞男到了洗手间。  
见鬼的，Chris Evans。你在两个小时之前还信誓旦旦地跟你的兄弟说你是个直男。  
但你现在却像是个性上瘾者一样跟着一个男人进了厕所。  
性是人的第一本能。  
哦，Chris在心里感叹了一句，赞美上帝一般亲上了那个人柔软的嘴唇。  
去他妈的弗洛伊德。  
行动力满分的Evans先生将可爱的舞男先生压在了门板上，嗅着他白皙的颈部。  
“不对……”  
醉眼朦胧的Chris看着舞男先生，那双灰绿色的，透彻的，湿漉漉的，像是含着一汪春水的眼睛。  
舞男先生笑着舔了舔嘴唇。  
“当然不对，Evans先生，”舞男先生的笑里藏着些他看不懂的意味，“我是男的啊。”  
哦，这才对。  
这个声音。  
他的小Sebby，他的小甜饼，他的蜜糖，他的小舞蹈者。  
那个有一双湿漉漉的，小鹿一样的眼睛的小学弟。  
操他的。  
Chris Evans从来都是行动派。  
把这个小甜心推进了厕所隔间只是第一步，看在上帝的份上，他大概是锁了厕所门的。  
Chris在模模糊糊的视野中用他自己的皮带绑了这个有点不安分的小东西的手。  
别逃，我亲爱的。  
别再逃了。  
Chris咬住了小学弟的后颈，像是很多年前的那个晚上那样。  
舞男先生发出了一声细小的呻吟。  
光洁的后背，蝴蝶骨的形状引诱着他落下亲吻。  
或许这都是错误。  
又或者，都不是。  
他把舞男先生翻了过来。他看到他的眼睛湿漉漉的，卷翘的眼睫毛上挂着小水珠。灰绿色的眼睛里如同大雾降临。  
“天哪，我亲爱的Sebby，不要哭，拜托，”Chris亲吻着他亲爱的Sebby的眼睑，就像是蝴蝶亲吻着雨后的玫瑰。“不要哭，我连我的命都可以给你……”  
“操你的Evans，”Sebastian咬着牙，头抵在厕所隔间的墙上，小小地抽着气，“操……”  
Chris的回应是一记无与伦比的深喉。  
还有深入后穴的手指。  
操你的Evans。  
被Sebastian在脑内操翻了的Evans先生伸出舌头，慢慢地舔过Sebastian那根尺寸可观的，颜色可爱的，热得发烫的阴茎上的青筋。  
Sebastian的表情宛若濒死的海妖。  
那双漂亮的眼睛紧紧地闭着，双眉紧皱，嘴唇被舔得湿漉漉的。  
Chris用非凡的口技伺候着Sebastian的睾丸和会阴。  
天哪，操他的直男。  
“Chris Evans。”Sebastian突然睁开了眼睛，用无比强势的语气命令这个要死的性感的男人，“你要么滚，要么干，别在这里娘们唧唧地跟我磨！”  
被命令的Evans先生又是一记深喉，还有那两根埋在他亲爱的小Sebby后穴里的手指，精准无比，可爱又可恨地猛力按住了那个点。  
恶狠狠的眼神突然软了下来，就像是坚冰突然化为溪水，所有的憋屈在这一瞬化作Sebastian喉间的一声叹息般的悲鸣。  
Chris用沾着精液的手摸上了Sebastian的脸，稍稍恢复了聚焦的眼睛直直地擒住了Sebastian失了神的双眸。  
“天哪，我可爱的Sebby，”Chris叹息般地将自己的大家伙埋进了Sebastian足够柔软的后穴里，“我当然会干你，现在，立刻，马上。”  
他挺腰狠狠地把Sebastian干得撞在了墙上，当然，后面垫着他的手臂。  
“你是那么可爱，让我想马上就办了你。”Chris闭着眼亲上了Sebastian微张的嘴唇，“你要知道，你是我的瘾。”  
“我用了那么多年，都戒不了。”


	3. Chapter 3

性上瘾·PART3   
要么不要伤害别人，否则就做的冷酷一点，不要用道歉去侮辱那些被你伤害的人。  
——兰波《心之全蚀》  
Sebastian Stan认识Chris Evans。  
但仅仅是认识而已。  
Sebastian如是说。  
毋庸置疑的大学同学。这没什么不对的。其实他们可以成为更好的，朋友，兄弟，或者别的什么。  
Sebastian曾经也是那么认为的。  
Chris Evans，当年校园里炙手可热的恋爱对象。女孩们憧憬的对象。  
天哪，别误会，Sebastian Stan是个直男，他对Evans先生真的没有别的意思。  
至少一开始没有。  
Sebastian敢发誓，看在上帝的份上，不管别人信不信，但真的是Evans先生先撩拨的他。  
用音乐，才识，风趣温吞的谈吐，但又不失活泼的灵动。可以笑着在沙发上抱着吉他给他伴奏，也可以在球场上挥洒汗水，满分的守门员。  
但有一点特别可爱。  
Chris·全学校女孩的梦中情人·Evans先生不会跳舞。  
无论是国际舞，交谊舞，还是别的什么。  
Sebastian忍不住紧张地舔了舔唇。  
当这个有着一头棕发的男人，用他那双漂亮的，深邃的，蔚蓝色的双眸，充满诚意地望着他，请他给他上舞蹈课的时候。  
没有人，没有人可以拒绝他。  
看在上帝的份上。  
Sebastian再次舔了舔唇，心情稍微有些愉悦地答应了他的请求。  
不，他才没有开心。  
Sebastian在Chris高兴地给了他一个大大的拥抱的时候，他试图用什么别的说辞来说服自己跳的飞快的心跳并不是因为什么奇怪的情绪。  
天哪，他真的是个直男。  
作为一个音乐系的钢琴生，作为一个跳舞跳得不错的朋友。  
他觉得自己有义务帮这个学长一把。  
是的，Chris Evans先生是他的学长。  
足球队队长，金融系大三学生。学校学生会会长，学校未来的荣誉校友，早已被华尔街知名公司抛出了橄榄枝的英俊男人。  
前途无量。  
如果会跳舞就更完美了。  
操他的跳舞。

Sebastian Stan被他的金融系学长压在新开张的酒吧的厕所隔间里，被扒掉了一半衬衫，裤子丢在了地上，大腿被学长用强壮的手臂架着，后穴被一根粗大的，火热的，硬得像石头一样的阴茎抽插着。  
“我……我操你的……”可怜的Sebby小学弟被操得说不出完整的话来，只能在喘息的间隙艰难地爆出一两句不完整的脏话来。  
“哦，别这样，我亲爱的Sebby。”Chris亲上了Sebastian细长的脖子，在小小的喉结那儿落下了一连串细密的吻，逼迫着Sebastian只能仰着头，白皙的脖子染上了情动的浅红。  
“你要知道，在一个男人操人的时候，脏话只能让这个男人更想操你，”Chris在Sebastian颤抖着的嘴唇上落下了一个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻。  
然后他不动声色地抓住了他的Sebby的双腿内侧，一个发狠把身高跟他相差无几的，可爱的，晕头转向的小学弟整个人提了起来。  
原本单脚站着的Sebastian被整个人提了起来，他吓得睁开了漂亮的，泛着水光的绿色眼睛，却猝不及防被更用力地抵在了墙上，被束缚着的双手不能抓住任何东西，这种凌空的感觉让他有些害怕地微微张开了嘴唇。  
干死他。  
Chris蛮横地将Sebastian纤长的双腿盘在了他的腰上，并以不容置否的力度毫不客气地将自己的老二再次埋到了Sebastian后穴里前所未有的深度。  
如果他有子宫，那么现在一定会操到他的子宫里。  
“操你的Evans！！！”Sebastian狠狠地被钉在了隔间的墙上，赤裸着的肩膀被Chris下身毫不客气地顶弄与墙壁摩擦得发红。  
“如果。”相比Sebastian的两眼发黑，Chris可以说得上是冷静。之前喝下去的威士忌似乎随着他们激烈的性交被灌进了Sebastian的体内，让这个可怜的，性感的，可口的男人满脸通红，喘息连连，而Chris Evans却越加清醒。  
又是一记大力的顶撞。  
“看着我！Sebastian。”Chris腾出一只手握住Sebastian漂亮的脸，蔚蓝色的，似乎是最深深处藏着翻涌着黑色的暗潮的海洋的眼睛，直勾勾地看着Sebastian迷蒙的，几乎无法对焦的，半眯着的苍绿色双眸。  
另一只手悄悄地地圈住了Sebastian堪称纤细的腰，从衬衫的下摆慢慢探了上去，大拇指情色地逗弄着Sebastian因为情事而变得敏感的乳头。  
Sebastian稍稍恢复了些神智，却被后穴里不动的粗大阴茎弄得有些难耐了起来。  
“Sebby，”Chris突然笑了起来，捏着Sebastian的脸跟他交换了一个黏糊糊的，界限不清的舌吻。  
若论舌头间的舞蹈，Chris Evans无疑是高手。  
“如果你答应我，”舌头舔过Sebastian弧度优美的唇，那张无数男人想要亲吻的嘴唇，“你不会再离开我。我就放开你。”  
Sebastian被后穴里的酥麻折磨得开始不安分地扭动了起来，原本不情不愿圈着Chris腰的双腿也开始慢慢地，勾引似地磨蹭着Chris肌肉紧实的后腰。  
“放开……”Sebastian垂眼看Chris，原本有些下垂的眼角微微泛红，“放开我？”  
“对。”Chris挺了下腰，突突跳动着的阴茎破开有些紧缩起来的穴肉，顶出了Sebastian一声勾人的喘息。  
Sebastian微微侧着头，眯着眼睛轻轻扭动着他舞者的腰，后穴不动声色地小口小口地吞吐着那根让他喘息的硕大阴茎。  
“不，”Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，“不放开。”  
然后他也笑了起来，用肩膀抵着墙壁，喘息着耸动了起来，自发用后穴去吞吃那根蠢蠢欲动的阴茎，惹得Chris倒吸一口凉气，当下放开了他的脸，用绝对会留下痕迹的力度，紧握着Sebastian的腰，然后凭借神一般的意志力将自己蓄势待发的阴茎从Sebastian紧致的小穴里抽了出来。  
“要……啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”  
咕叽咕叽的水声又重新在隔间里响起。  
毫不留情的力度。  
管他是什么，干死他。  
Chris感觉自己现在的脑子里只有一个念头。  
干死他，干得他汁液四溅，干得他叫床叫到外面的所有男人都听到，干得他一个星期都不能在舞台上勾人地跳舞，干得他说不出话来，干得他心甘情愿地，从此以后，只愿意为他一人而舞。  
Chris用额头抵着Sebastian的额头，眼睛看着这个脸色潮红的男人，这个闭着那双苍绿色的，透彻的，干净的，勾人的眼睛的男人，睫羽颤抖得像是两只翅膀轻颤的黑翼蝶吻在了他漂亮的眼睛上。  
还有嘴唇。  
适合亲吻的嘴唇。  
Chris侧头亲了上去。  
只有我能品尝。  
下身毫不留情地再次埋进了柔软的后穴里。  
破了皮的手腕终于获得解放。Sebastian像是溺水的人找到了一根浮木那样紧紧攀住了Chris的肩，嘴唇像是在沙漠中行走了多日的旅人找到了水源一样渴望地吻上了Chris同样火热的唇。  
火热的，激烈的，淫糜的性爱。  
充满着渴求。  
两颗同样空虚的，拥有着伤痕的心。  
操你的，Chris Evans。  
这是Sebastian仰着头近乎尖叫着被操射的时候脑子里唯一的想法。

操你的，Chris Evans。  
Sebastian不知道原来跳舞还能这样跳。  
被人狠狠地压制着，蛮横地被老二破开后穴。  
他不知道自己是不是哭过，还是叫过，反正他的嗓子疼得厉害。火烧火燎的。  
乳头大概是肿了的，他记得昨天晚上那个男人把他翻过来操的时候的眼神。  
就像是一头饿了一个世纪的狼。  
又或者是一个饿红了眼的婴儿。  
他记得他的乳头被这个男人含在了嘴里，吮吸，用牙齿轻咬，操狠了还咬着不放，红着眼按着他的脖子把他操得说不出话来，连叫床都被堵在了嗓子眼里。  
操。  
Sebastian Stan翻了个身，模模糊糊听到身边的床垫起来了一下，像是有人起了床。  
嘴里还絮絮叨叨的。  
看在上帝的份上，Chris Evans。操人还要给人喘口气呢。  
Sebastian闭着眼睛心累地想。  
如果不是我喜欢你。  
“怎么了？”  
“我才是应该问怎么了吧！”Chris的声音有些不稳。  
Sebastian砸吧砸吧嘴，还能怎么了，你操了我呗，简单明了的事实。  
被子被猛地掀开。  
他被一股大力硬生生拖了起来。  
“我怎么会跟你上了床？！！！！！”Chris朝他大吼，满脸的不可思议，扭曲得让Sebastian有点想吐。  
“怎么可能！！！”  
Chris揉乱了自己的头发，像是陷入了迷障，像是发现自己在一个可怕的骗局里。  
Sebastian原本不明所以的心突然冷静了下来。  
哦，操你的Chris。  
“听着，Sebby，不，这不对，”Chris皱着眉头，试图在想要解释什么。  
他叫我Stan。  
天哪，看在上帝的份上，Sebastian Stan。  
Sebastian看着Evans的表情突然有点想笑。  
误会吗？  
是的。  
这就是他妈的一场荒唐的误会。  
Sebastian被一个直男睡了，这本身就是个该死的错误，不是吗？  
“没事的，Evans。”他客气地用上了姓氏的称呼。  
这不过是一场游戏。大家都是成年人。只是他当真了而已。没什么大不了的，反正操了也不会怀孕。  
他们应该有用避孕套。  
“你就当这是一场噩梦吧。”Sebastian轻轻地打断了Evans的道歉，“我很抱歉。”  
要么不要伤害别人，否则就做的冷酷一点，不要用道歉去侮辱那些被你伤害的人。  
我不值得你的道歉，我也不需要你的道歉。  
操你的，Chris Evans。  
Sebastian轻轻地在心里骂了一句。  
像是有什么破碎了的声音。  
*  
*  
*  
“你会原谅我的，对不对？”Chris·Evans，十年后，相似得可怕的场景，只是这次没有慌张，没有恐惧。一切都是那么顺理成章的事后原谅情节。  
Chris的手臂轻轻揽住Sebastian的腰。  
他感受到了柔软的床，还有消毒水的味道，陌生的冷漠的毫无人情味的白色。  
让他想起了医院。  
但这只是平常无比的酒店的标配房间。  
细碎的吻落在他的后颈处。  
像是在触碰什么易碎的宝贝。  
“Chris Evans。”Sebastian轻轻握住了Chris的手，然后没有任何迟疑地推开。  
在Chris惊愕的目光中，他平静地起了床，赤裸的，带着满身的青青紫紫，像是疤痕。  
“这只是男人之间的游戏，没什么原不原谅的。”Sebastian看着Chris的双眼，认真的，不带任何感情地说道，“如果给你带来了什么误会，我很抱歉。”  
要么不要伤害别人，否则就做的冷酷一点，不要用道歉去侮辱那些被你伤害的人。


	4. Chapter 4

过去式·PART1

人生不过是为了满足不断的欲望，灵魂不过是维持爱情圣火的守灶女神。  
——小仲马《茶花女》  
Chris Evans遇上了三十三年人生中最令他措手不及的事情。  
三十三岁，华尔街某知名金融公司里的高层，直男。  
然后他跟一个十年前的老情人在一次“意外”的酒后滚了床单。从酒吧的厕所滚到酒店的床上，颠龙倒凤，热辣到他一口气用了三个套套。  
天哪，有哪个男人能够抵抗得住这般诱惑？湿润柔顺的眼睛，有点肉肉的脸颊，还有下巴那一条浅浅的沟。  
他真的愿意就这样死在他身上。  
即使他是个直男。  
完美的一夜，完美的床伴，完美的性体验。  
Chris Evans已经想好了。十年前不懂事的他因为惊恐而跟这个可爱的男人擦肩而过。但现在的他不会了。他会用自己的真心，用自己的承诺，用自己的未来去跟他告白。

十年。  
自从十年前，大三的一次酒会上因年轻冲动下犯下的错误，从那天早上他拉着他可爱的小学弟的手臂，向他说了一些不可原谅的话之后，在他可爱的，平静的，柔顺的小学弟礼貌客气地跟他说了一句“抱歉”之后。  
Sebastian Stan。  
这个音乐系的大二学生似乎一夜之间就消失在了他的视野范围之内。  
当然，任凭是谁被上了之后被拔屌无情了，也会选择冷静一下的。  
Chris Evans在Sebastian Stan冷静地离开了之后，在床上坐了很久。  
他还记得是自己先动的手。  
用手，用嘴唇，用染着酒气的似真似假的情话。  
“我亲爱的……”他按着有些不安地扭动着的Sebastian，用嘴唇在Sebastian的脸上胡乱地亲吻着，“你要知道，你是那么辣……”  
他不知道Sebastian有什么反应，但似乎是有些不情愿的。  
但是没关系。他相信等会儿，等他的小学弟见识到他出色的床技之后，他一定愿意跟他来一发的。  
“你是我唯一可以推诚相见的人，在你面前，我可以，”Chris含糊地说着吻上那人柔软的嘴唇，“自由思想，自由交谈。”  
被他亲着的那个人似乎放松了些，他迷迷糊糊地用舌头探入了小学弟的唇隙，从他的齿间暧昧地舔弄着Sebastian微微伸出的舌尖。  
哦，看在上帝的份上，欲拒还迎，BAD BOY。  
该死的辣透了。  
感谢酒精，感谢小仲马，感谢法文小说。  
“你到底想干什么？”蔚蓝色的迷蒙的眼睛对上了干净的，透彻的苍绿色眼睛。绿色眼睛的主人不安地舔了舔嘴唇，用手指抵住了Chris想再次偷亲的嘴唇。  
然后Chris很不要脸地含住了他的手指。  
舔弄，吮吸，轻咬。  
轻佻得不可思议。  
他看到Sebastian皱紧了他的眉头，鼻子可爱地皱了起来。  
但是双颊上微妙的潮红可不是骗人的。  
“我想要你爱我，”Chris一手抵在Sebastian的耳旁，用微小的身高优势把Sebastian困在他充满了占有欲的怀抱里。  
吵吵闹闹的人群喝得非常嗨，酒精，音乐，可能还有大麻。  
但这些都与他们无关。  
Sebastian干净得就像是森林里偷跑出来的小鹿。  
然后被他这个大坏蛋猎人抓住了。  
“我的要求就是你爱我，而且没有马匹，没有开司米披肩，没有钻石首饰，”Chris在Sebastian惊愕的表情中再次俯身捕捉那张适合亲吻的嘴唇。  
“你也要同样爱我。”  
情场高手，Chris Evans。校园女孩们心目中的白马王子也是需要性的。  
感谢小仲马和所有穷酸文人的诗歌。  
Chris Evans第一次庆幸自己上法文课的时候没有逃课。  
酒精，音乐，情人，性爱。  
他们可以有一场完美的419。  
Chris Evans在扒掉Sebastian的衬衫的时候，他的老二已经硬得可以直接把这个甜美的小甜饼操上天了。  
但他告诉自己，不可以急，你看，绅士风度。  
然后直接把Sebastian推到酒店的大床上，直接拉下了他的裤子拉链。  
去他妈的绅士风度。  
他蛮横地把Sebastian压在了床上，是的，后背式，草率的，漫不经心的，猴急的前戏。  
然后他按着Sebastian白皙的肩头，把自己的老二操进了Sebastian紧得让人头皮发麻的后穴里。  
感谢套套自带润滑。  
他感叹一声，膜拜似地亲吻着Sebastian形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨，还有那性感的，若隐若现的脊梁。  
他看不到他的表情，但是被埋在被褥里的喘息撩得不行。  
完全没有了平时的温柔。也没有情话。没有亲吻。  
他的心膨胀了起来，像是即将要破茧而出的蝶住在了他的心里。  
有什么奇怪的东西在慢慢萌芽。  
他握住了Sebastian，天哪，他可爱的Sebby的，纤细的腰，然后完全不留情面地操开了他的后穴。  
猛烈的进攻逼出了这个稚嫩的，还能称得上是男孩的学弟的，细碎的呻吟。  
像是小奶猫被捏住了后颈，还未张出能够自保的爪子的小肉掌徒劳地按在了行凶者的身上。  
只能激起行凶者内心深处更邪恶的欲望。  
Chris几乎是做红了眼。他把Sebastian翻了过来，抓住了他细长的双腿，不容置否地让Sebastian的腿圈住了他蠢蠢欲动的腰。慢慢俯下身，就像是猎豹在伺机而动。他看着Sebastian，这个惹人怜爱的小东西，他肯定不知道他的学长跟他学跳舞的时候，脑子里都装着什么玩意儿。  
他抱住了可爱的Sebby的身体，嘴唇暧昧地，情色地含住了承受者的乳头。  
舞步交叠，气息紊乱，因为情动也因为心动。  
他再次毫不犹豫地操进了Sebastian的身体。  
双手相握，气息交融，眼角微微显出的笑纹像是藏着整个春天。  
他只想吻在那双漂亮的眼睛上。  
然后第二天的早上，他把这一切都搞砸了。

十年，他就这样消失在了他的世界里。  
他的Sebby从来不缺才华。  
他知道Sebastian Stan还在学校里。依然光彩夺目，依然是女孩子们心目中的红玫瑰。漂亮得让人移不开眼。  
只是他们再也没有过交流。  
连碰面都没有。  
Chris Evans像是生活在了一个奇怪的空间里。他可以知道任何Sebastian的事情。但他却始终见不到这个可爱的人。  
他是在躲着他吗？  
不，他觉得不会。  
Sebastian Stan不是那种玩不起的人。  
然后直到毕业，他们俩都没能再见上一面。  
他们成了熟悉的陌生人。  
三个月的相处，交往，称兄道弟勾肩搭背，手指相触时传递的热度，旋转交叠时默契的舞步，吉他和钢琴完美的配合，都像是一场仅仅存在于梦里的记忆。  
那场激烈的性交是他们的交点。  
交叉线。  
他们越走越远，错开的那种。  
直到很久很久之后，Chris Evans再次跟别人上床的时候，在那个女人媚眼如丝地问他的时候。  
“你到底想干什么？”  
充满了挑逗和性暗示。  
白皙的柔软的手握着他的手探入了她诱人的乳沟里。  
“你到底想干什么？”  
他脑子里却是那个有着一双苍绿色的眼睛的男人，卷翘的睫毛有些害怕地轻轻颤抖着，可爱得让人想欺负他。  
“我想要你爱我。”  
“当然，当然，”让人晕眩的香水味慢慢逼近了他，女人像蛇一样缠上了他。  
“你拥有全部的我。”  
不，这不对。  
Chris突然失去了全部的兴致，他把一脸惊愕的女人推到了床上，然后捡起了自己的衬衫。  
“很抱歉，我突然想起了还有些急事，”极度敷衍的语气，他甚至没有回头。“今晚，很抱歉。”  
他转身离开，门在身后被轻轻阖上，掩住了一室春光。


	5. Chapter 5

过去式·PART 2

一个人心中没有爱情的时候可以满足于虚荣。但一旦有了爱情，虚荣就变得庸俗不堪了。  
——小仲马《茶花女》  
不知道是谁说过那么一句话。  
没有什么事情是来一发解决不了的，要是一发不行，那就来多几发。  
做爱总是最有效的和解方式。  
完美的早晨，激烈性爱之后的满足，还有慵懒的情人。  
天哪，就连后颈都那么美妙。  
Chris情不自禁地就用嘴唇去触碰Sebastian的后颈，力度轻柔，仿佛每一下都包含着珍惜的意味。  
十年了。他已经不再是那个不成熟的毛头小子了。  
Chris甜蜜地揽住Sebastian，他亲爱的小Sebby的腰，凑到他的耳旁轻轻呢喃。  
“你会原谅我的，对不对？”  
Chris Evans还是记得昨天发生过什么事的。Sebastian Stan，这个漂亮的男人不可能忘记十年前的事情，就从他对自己欲拒还迎的态度就可以知道。  
Chris Evans对自己有信心。  
但可惜这似乎只是Chris Evans单方面的认知。  
在Sebastian的手握上他的手的时候，他敢打赌自己的心脏跳得比心脏病发的病人还要快。  
淡定点，Chris Evans，不要毛毛躁躁地像个毛头小子。  
但是他又抑制不住自己内心的激动。  
十年，他等了十年也想了十年。  
是的，他是直男，但这又怎么样？  
他试过了，但是始终没有办法忘记他的眼睛。  
Sebastian Stan，偷偷地，不为人知地，在Chris Evans的眼皮底下瞒天过海，睁着一双无辜的，澄澈的苍绿色眸子，巧妙地偷走了他的心。  
没有人知道这是怎么一回事。包括Chris Evans本人。  
他做爱，跟女人，缠绵悱恻，情话下藏着的是漫不经心，每个女伴的面容都跟那个漂亮的绿眼男人该死地相似。  
棕发，绿眼，下巴有浅浅的沟。  
但无论他的女伴有多么风华绝代，有多勾魂摄魄，对于他来说都如同味如嚼蜡。  
性爱变成了一种宣泄。  
他好像失去了爱的能力。  
他再也不能感受到怦然心动，他也没有再试过只因为手指的相触而感到欣喜若狂。当他揽住他貌美的女伴在舞池里旋转的时候，他握着女伴的腰，如同握着一个了无生气的人偶。多美的笑容在他眼里都像是虚伪，每一个推杯换盏的动作都是做作，手指的挑逗，桌下高跟鞋暧昧的触碰，根本不能让他浮想联翩。  
跟她们上床就像是一种证明。  
证明自己还是个直男。  
自欺欺人。Chris Evans，你根本不知道自己到底想要什么。  
不，我当然知道。  
所以他再次捕捉到了他的情人，他的欲望，他的原罪，他的毒药。  
Sebastian。  
每一个字母的发音在舌尖滚过，都像是含住了一枚春药。  
Sebastian。  
他使他情不自禁，他使他丧失理性，他使他上瘾。  
“你会原谅我的，对不对？”  
手被轻轻推开。  
Chris Evans在手被推开那一瞬感觉到了手脚冰凉。  
一瞬间的。  
这不是一个好的预兆。  
在Chris惊愕的目光中，Sebastian起了床，青青紫紫的吻痕和掐痕像是烙印一样印在了他白皙的背上，刺眼得可怕。  
“Chris Evans。”Sebastian俯身捡起掉在地上的衬衫，在Chris慢慢变得火热的目光中遮住了自己赤裸的躯体。  
Sebastian，他的欲望之火。  
“这只是男人之间的游戏，没什么原不原谅的。”Sebastian看着Chris的双眼，认真的，不带任何感情地说道，“如果给你带来了什么误会，我很抱歉。”  
经历情事后的声音有些沙哑，带着一种怪异的柔和感，但每一个单词都像是利刃一样，狠狠地，不留情面地刺入他的心脏。  
膨胀的心脏里住着一只即将破茧的蝴蝶。  
“对不起……我……我不是很懂……”Chris Evans，三十三年人生中，最猝不及防的事情就这样发生了。  
“我以为我的意思已经很明白了。”Sebastian转过身去，Chris只看到他两条细长的腿，大腿的内侧遍布着有些可怖的掐痕和用力吮吸出来的吻痕。  
“大家都是成年人了。Evans先生，”Sebastian的声音很好听，但他所说的每一个字都让他如坠冰窟。  
“我以为……你或许可以先听我解释一下！”Chris像是意识到了什么一样起身去抓Sebastian的手臂，试图让他转过身来，感谢上帝他并没有甩开。  
但Sebastian的表情，冷静得让人感到冷漠。  
完全不像是昨晚那个在他床上叫得比女人还要浪荡的男人。  
“解释什么？”Sebastian的表情有点困惑，蹙起的眉头显得他有些委屈，仍然湿漉漉的绿色眼睛里的无辜似乎在责怪着Chris的无理取闹。  
419。  
“没有什么好解释的，Evans先生，”Sebastian的态度礼貌而疏离，“大家都懂的，这只是一场419，你不用负任何责任，大家都是你情我愿。我懂的。”  
一场完美的性爱。  
只有性，没有爱。  
是的，这仅仅是性而已。就像是十年前，他对Sebastian说的那样。这都是一个错误。在酒精，音乐，和荷尔蒙的驱使下，诞生的一个美妙而荒诞的错误。  
“不，不是的，Sebby！”  
这个称呼像是触碰到了Sebastian的神经，他猛地甩开了Chris抓住他的手，头一次，展现了他的怒容。  
“你怎么敢！”Sebastian笑了起来，有些嘲讽的意味，Chris知道他这是生气了，但他又不知道Sebastian为什么要生气。  
“Evans先生，你是不是觉得我跟你睡了我就得负责？”Sebastian满脸的不可思议，“Evans先生，你也是社会上有头有脸的人，你为什么要和一个舞男这样纠缠不清呢？”  
“Sebby，你知道我不是这个意思！”Chris不敢再抓他的手臂，生怕他摔门走人，“你知道的！我是认真的！这次，十年了，我才终于再次见到你，我这次是认真地想跟你在一起！我一直在找你！”  
Sebastian像是听到了什么笑话。  
他摇了摇头。弯腰捡起了他的牛仔裤。  
“那么我只能说很抱歉了，Evans先生。”Sebastian又恢复了冷静自持。  
“你也不是个小姑娘了。”  
Sebastian在Chris的怔忡中穿好了所有衣物。  
“十年了，你也会说。都十年了，Evans先生。”Sebastian打开了房门，声音渐渐模糊在房门背后。  
“为什么，为什么你要来打扰我呢。”  
最后被关上的门发出一声轻响。  
就像是一句发自灵魂深处的叹息。

不，不是这样的！  
Chris在门被关上后才如梦初醒般地爬了起来，慌忙地穿好衣服追出去的时候，电梯已经下到了一楼。  
不不不不不！！！！  
Chris仿佛失控一般咬牙砸向了电梯的按钮。  
不是这样的，Sebby。我是真的，真的想要认真跟你在一起。  
但是他没有说出来，他也说不出来。这些承诺就像是被什么堵在了喉咙里，明明他想把真心掏出来给他的Sebby看，到最后却连剖开自己胸膛的勇气都没有。  
Chris Evans，你真是个人渣。  
他抓住自己的头发，倚着墙慢慢坐在了地上。  
Chris Evans，前途无量的金融公司高层，有钱有颜，可惜是个人渣。十年前是，轮到现在，他自认为不是了，却还是输给了自己的嘴巴。  
胆小鬼。  
你有什么资格让Sebby原谅你？  
你跟他连开始都没有的时候，你就已经伤害了他，你凭什么，用什么来让他原谅你？还跟你在一起？  
性爱真的能解决一切吗？  
或许真的可以，但他们之间，只有性。  
没有爱。

他又想起了十年前的某一个午后，他抱着吉他，Sebastian倚着钢琴。阳光透过玻璃窗落在了他柔软的发上，为他镀了一层浅浅的金边。  
美得就像是一幅画。  
Sebastian捧着他的小说，给昏昏欲睡的他念里面的句子。  
有些生硬的法文，不熟悉的发音却意外地让人非常舒服。  
或许法语真的是世界上最浪漫的语言。  
不然为什么他的心跳会那么快？  
“一个人心中没有爱情的时候可以满足于虚荣。但一旦有了爱情，虚荣就变得庸俗不堪了。”  
Chris Evans人生中有太多的意外因为Sebastian Stan这个人而诞生了。  
十年前他的心中没有爱情。他满足于赞誉，名利，地位，追求所有成功人士追求的一切。  
但唯独没有爱情。  
十年。  
岁月带走了青春磨平了棱角，但十年前他弃之如敝履的东西，却无声在他心中扎了根，发了芽。  
Sebastian Stan。  
这个名字成了他的执念。  
一旦有了爱情，虚荣就变得庸俗不堪了。  
从此我亲吻的每一个人都带有你的影子。  
但他们都不是你。


	6. Chapter 6

过去式·PART 3

我们是如此软弱，又是如此可怜。  
——小仲马《茶花女》

他是那么冷静。  
就像是灵魂出窍，冷漠地站在旁边，看着狼狈的Chris Evans支支吾吾地想要给他道歉。  
只为了十年前他们滚的一次床单。  
看在上帝的份上。  
十年前。  
说完全不介意那是在撒谎。但他又确实是不怎么介意了。  
十年足以将很多东西变轻变淡，就连婚姻的危险期，也不过是七年而已。何况十年？  
十年足以让一个相信爱情的男孩收起自己的天真竖起心墙。十年足以让一个因为失恋而哭鼻子的男孩成长为一个被性骚扰之后狠狠回击的男人。  
而且还有能力多揍几下，然后把医药费狠狠甩在那个变态的脸上。  
他已经不再年轻了。  
十年前青涩的他就连跟别人跳舞的时候亲密接触都会耳朵泛红，而现在，他已经可以在舞台上跳着挑逗人心的钢管舞而面不改色了，甚至还可以做出令人面红耳赤的情色暗示。  
他很想对Chris Evans说，我真的无法原谅你，因为我一开始就没有责怪你。  
我们之间不过是一场一夜情的关系，你又何必去深究呢。  
毕竟大家都是成年人了。  
但他最终还是没有办法做到云淡风轻，还是忍不住小肚鸡肠地把十年前说过的话再说一遍。他知道的，从在酒吧里见到Chris Evans时他就知道，这个男人还记得他。  
还有十年前那些荒唐的事情。  
他应该放下的。但他还是忍不住去挑逗他，去勾引他，用舞蹈，用身体语言，用眼神挑逗，用他湿润的嘴唇。  
他也许是疯了。  
他以为他们会是相交线，在经过那个交叉点之后就会永远分离，老死不相往来。  
青春总是需要缅怀的，不是吗？  
Sebastian Stan从来不会因为什么人而故意去忘记一些事情。  
事情发生就是发生了，过去的痕迹无法抹平。只不过你知我知而已。  
Sebastian从来没有想过要忘记Chris Evans。  
忘不掉的怎么也忘不掉。  
Sebastian有时会在夜里看书，在没有生意的夜里，窝在自己的小屋里，开着小台灯，拿出那本泛黄的法语小说，认真的，一句一句念出声来。  
“终于，我稍稍冷静下来，瞧了瞧周围，十分惊讶的发现，别人照样生活，并没有因为我的不幸而停止。”*  
没有什么人是没了别人活不下去的，Sebastian。  
他告诫着自己。  
每天的太阳照常升起。  
Sebastian Stan仍旧是这一带最贵的，也是最辣的舞男。  
也许是因为命运。  
他们又再次见面了。  
Chris Evans。  
Sebastian舔了舔唇，眼睛里的苍绿似乎含着水光。  
Chris Evans。  
这个名字就像是毒药。每一个字母含在嘴里轻轻吐出，都会刺痛他的心脏。  
然后那晚他跳了他有史以来最辣的一场舞。  
然后跟那个十年来都难以忘怀的男人在厕所里调情，亲吻，然后被按在厕所隔间里来了一发。  
这大概是没有什么遗憾了吧。  
Sebastian从来就不是一个拖泥带水的人。  
是的，他没有忘记过他，甚至还有些铭记的味道。但是他从来没想过要去打扰Evans的生活。  
大家从来就不是同一个世界的人。  
但是他不会矫情。  
大家都是男人，那么来一发又能怎样呢？反正又不会怀孕。  
Sebastian自恃是放下了的。十年了，过去的就让他过去吧。  
更何况，Chris Evans亲口跟他说过，这都是一个错误。  
好聚好散吧。  
他原本只是想调笑一下这个迷迷糊糊的男人，毕竟在学校的时候，这个男人说过自己是个直男。大概自己是他直男生涯中的唯一一个污点吧。  
我该感到荣幸吗？  
Sebastian像个孩子似的笑了起来。然后在Evans令人窒息的禁锢里把自己漂亮的脸凑了过去，把两个轻柔的吻印在了他的脸颊上。  
“当然不对，Evans先生，”Sebastian像是在安慰小孩儿，你看，喝醉了的男人不就像个小孩儿似的吗，控制力和判断力都直线下降。像个小孩儿般无理取闹，也像个小孩儿似的直白明了。  
“我是男的啊。”  
然后小孩子Evans把他推进了厕所隔间里，扒了他的衣服和裤子，把他的老二塞进了Sebastian紧致的，没有被第二个男人染指过的后穴里。  
操他妈的Evans。  
Sebastian做到最后承认自己是有爽到的。  
可悲的男人。  
双手情不自禁地攀住了Chris的肩，然后跟他交换了一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻。  
敬十年前的一夜情。  
Sebastian不知道为什么，觉得眼睛热热的。  
真是丢脸。  
然后下一瞬在Evans蛮横地顶撞下落下了泪来。

 

然后转换了场所。他们在酒店里又来了一发，或许是两发？天知道他们是怎么去到酒店的。  
看着电梯里红色的楼层显示。Sebastian心里是该死的平静。  
除了之前Evans喊他“Sebby”时，他那一瞬的爆发。  
他怎么敢。  
十年前，他呢喃着这个名字进入他，侵犯他，在他的身上烙下青紫的吻痕和掐痕。十年前，他，Chris Evans在梦醒之后，拉着他的手臂，向他慌张地解释着这是一个错误，从口边溜出来的Sebby硬生生变成了Stan。  
你怎么敢，Chris Evans。  
这个名字从他的嘴中说出来，就像是被他拿着一把刀，毫不留情地，狠狠地，嗜血地划开了他的胸膛，然后让他那颗伤痕累累的心暴露在冰冷的空气中。  
Sebastian Stan从来不是一个矫情的人。  
但他也不是一个不会受伤的人。  
是的，他还无可救药地爱着这个错误的男人。无论他用了多少年，那些痕迹就像是真正的烙印那样被烙在了他的心上，丑陋得让他不忍直视。  
他学着去正视这些伤疤，认识它们，撕开他们，让他们血肉模糊，让他们在阳光下曝晒。然后再一针一线地将这些伤口缝起来，藏在白皙的胸膛下。  
烂掉了的肉只有挖掉，才能长出新的来。  
十年有多长？  
十年足以让他的伤口愈合，只留下了一个浅浅的，却像蜈蚣一样的伤疤。  
这是他的代价。  
学会长大，Sebastian Stan。  
然后再次被同一个男人打破他的坚强，剖开他的胸膛，只为取得这颗已经愈合了的心脏的原谅。  
你为什么要来打扰我的生活。  
激烈的性爱，情人般的唇齿相交，肉体的碰撞。  
但是情事过后，我们为什么不能当陌生人。  
够了，Chris Evans，一次已经够了。  
电梯“叮”的一声到了一层。  
没有什么是不能结束的。

 

“我拥抱过太阳。”*  
十年前的Sebastian Stan眯着眼睛，灵巧的手指在黑白琴键上飞舞，如同翻飞的蝶。同样年轻的Chris Evans把脸刮得干干净净的，抱着吉他轻轻附和着为他伴奏，钢琴和吉他的二重奏意外的和谐。  
但是他不再弹钢琴了。  
“整个太阳是残酷的，整个月亮是苦的，辛辣的爱情使我满身麻醉，龙骨崩散，沉入海底。”*  
我不需要你，Chris Evans，我不需要你的怜悯和道歉。  
不要说爱我，不要说弥补，不要跟我说未来。  
这些对于我来说，不过是侮辱。

 

 

1*终于，我稍稍冷静下来，瞧了瞧周围，十分惊讶的发现，别人照样生活，并没有因为我的不幸而停止。——小仲马《茶花女》  
2*我拥抱过太阳。——《兰波作品全集》  
3*整个太阳是残酷的，整个月亮是苦的，辛辣的爱情使我满身麻醉，龙骨崩散，沉入海底。——兰波《醉舟》


	7. Chapter 7

白日梦·PART 1

我遇见你，我记得你，这座城市天生就适合恋爱，你天生就适合我的灵魂。  
——玛格丽特·杜拉斯《情人》  
Sebastian不是第一次见那个男人。  
或者说，这个学校应该没有人不认识那个男人。  
Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，在经过足球场的时候像是不经意那样放慢了脚步。  
透过铁丝网，他看到了绿草茵茵的球场，狂热的女孩们，还有场上一群荷尔蒙爆棚的男人。  
他来的时间正好卡在了比赛最紧张的一刻。  
“Evans！”后方的一个蓝衣队员大喊了一声，几近声嘶力竭。  
足球被踢出的力度大得惊人，势如破竹，仿佛无人可挡。  
另一支红衣球队的队员已经开始欢呼了。  
然后似乎只有残影的足球被守候多时的守门员以一个极其危险的姿势给挡了下来。  
场上几乎静了足足有两秒钟，然后穿破云霄的尖叫声几乎能被整个校园都听到。蓝衣球队的队员们欢呼着朝守门员涌了过去。  
比分1:0。  
铁丝网外的Sebastian也被这个热烈的气氛所感染，唇角微微上扬，原本提着的心也放了下来。  
他是一个很不错的守门员。  
但是他并没有继续看下一场，而是继续了自己因为紧张的赛事而停下的步伐。  
于是他错过了那个蓝衣球队的守门员的眼神。  
“嘿，Evans！这个球你接得真是棒极了！”蓝衣球队的中锋揽着队长Evans的脖子，大声唤回了Chris Evans四处搜寻的目光。  
“你在看什么呢？”  
Chris摇了摇头，胡乱地用脏兮兮的球衣擦了擦满是汗珠的额头。  
“没事，快去准备吧，下一场快开始了。”  
他鼓励似的拍了拍中锋的后背，自己的眼睛却又情不自禁地飘到了球场外的那条路上。  
有人在铁丝网外驻足观看，也有去上课的学生匆匆经过。  
陌生的人来来往往。  
没有那个他熟悉又陌生的面孔。

Chris Evans发现了一个男人。  
他有一双绿色的眼睛，脸有点圆圆的，像个还没张开的孩子。虽然黑眼圈有些重，但这并不会掩盖他有一双漂亮的，绿琉璃的一样的眸子的事实。是的，还有肉肉的下巴。上面有一道浅浅的沟。  
但是Chris Evans还是经常被他的嘴唇吸引。那个男人，嘴唇形状比很多女孩子都要好看，还经常亮晶晶的。  
他有时会看到那个绿眼男人毫无自觉地舔嘴唇。  
粉色的，软软的舌头伸出来一点点，将有些干燥的嘴唇舔湿润。末了，可能还会咬了咬嘴唇。  
带着一种没有自觉的天真。  
可爱得可怕。  
Evans不止一次因为那个静静站在铁丝网外的男人而丢了神。  
该死的。  
比赛结束了。  
Chris Evans再次将目光投向铁丝网外的小路上。  
不见了那个男人的踪影。  
他就像是一阵风。他感受到他，但他却不知道他来自何方。没有踪迹，难以寻觅。  
他是一个熟悉的陌生人。  
有时Chris午夜梦回的时候会想起那个男人。那个连名字都不知道的，身材颀长的男人。  
他不知道为什么自己会想起他，就像是不知道为什么他开始用那个男人的嘴唇和他见过的女孩子们的嘴唇作对比。  
最后还得出了个出人意料的结果。  
还是那个男人的嘴唇最好看。  
看起来很适合接吻，微微上扬的唇角总是吸引着他的目光在上面停驻。  
像是一只刚刚破茧而出的蝶依恋第一朵见到的玫瑰那样情不自禁。  
然后他枕着这个念头再次入睡。梦里有一个有着一双漂亮的，澄澈的，苍绿色的眼睛的人轻柔地亲吻了他的额头。  
蝴蝶第一次触碰到玫瑰的芳香。  
他没有抓住他的手。

后来他升大三了。忙了许多，足球也很少踢了。但他还是会偶尔去球场那里看看。  
有比赛的时候他坐在观众席。没有比赛的时候就站在他以前站过的位置。从球门那里看向铁丝网外的那条小路。有些近乎执着地希望什么人从那里经过。  
但是没有。  
这个男人就像是他出现时那样，同样悄无声息地消失在了他的世界里。  
Chris Evans捏了捏自己的鼻梁，有些疲惫地扯起自己的衣服胡乱抹了一把脸，准备起身离去。  
“最近没有看到你踢球了。”  
一个声音在旁边突兀地响起。  
Chris有些诧异地转过脸，一个漂亮男人双手插兜，微笑着看着他。  
“上个学期我一直有看你的比赛，”男人似乎被他盯得有些不好意思，“很抱歉打搅你了，我只是……看到你在这里，就想过来……”  
“不会打搅到的，”Chris Evans不知道为什么，胸膛里的那颗心脏跳得飞快，有什么突然膨胀了起来。  
他有些激动地站了起来。  
那个男人似乎有些被吓到了似的后退了一步。  
“我……”Chris这才发觉自己有些激动了，连忙自发后退了一步，有些不好意思。“想不到还有人记得我，我很久没有踢球了。”  
男人笑着摇了摇头，苍绿色的眸子笑得眯了起来，唇角上扬弯出了一个令人迷恋的弧度。  
“是我有些突兀了，”男人侧了侧头，“我可以坐在你隔壁吗？”  
“当然可以！”Chris Evans答得飞快，然后有些不自然地补上了一句，“我一个人看比赛，总觉得差点什么。”  
男人的眼角堆起了浅浅的笑纹。  
“Chris Evans。”紧张地，拘谨地，暗藏着激动地。  
“Sebastian Stan。”带着笑意地，轻松地，甚至是有些快活地。  
要么一切，要么全无。* 

有些事情就是那么猝不及防。  
Sebastian Stan。  
那个绿眼男人的名字。  
Chris把这个名字写在他的笔记本上。看着两个S有些怔忡。  
对了，他上一个女朋友叫什么来着？

Sebastian Stan是音乐系的学生。他不是很懂他们院系是怎么样授课的，但他发现Sebastian似乎什么都懂一些。  
“I love you once, I love you twice”*   
他听见流畅的钢琴声，叮叮咚咚。  
“I love you more than beans and rice”   
钢琴房里，玻璃窗前的钢琴被那个漂亮男人忘情地弹奏着，有一下没一下的触碰，动作轻巧，宛若情人间的调情。  
他看不见他的面容，他看不见他的手指，他只看得见他的背影，细长的脖子和窄窄的肩。  
但是他可以想象得出那潺潺流水般的音符是如何经由男人的手指流动起来的。  
翻飞的蝶落在了他的指尖。  
“I love you north, south, east and west ”  
男人轻轻哼唱，身体轻轻摆动着。  
“嘿，My Sebby。”  
绿眼睛的男人的手指继续在黑白琴键上飞舞，灵巧得就像是在舞蹈。他没有答应Chris的呼唤，而是眯着眼睛继续唱着。  
“You’re the one I love the best”   
Chris的手轻轻搭在了Sebastian的肩上，只需要一只手就可以把他的肩头包裹住。  
他轻轻俯身，在Sebastian的手指旁敲下了最后一个结束音。  
距离暧昧到连呼吸都能听到。  
“嘿，Chris。”  
Sebastian笑了起来，在琴键上行云流水般地弹了一组琶音。  
“我更喜欢F大调的。”Chris调笑一般在Sebastian的耳旁说道。  
然后Sebastian弹了肖邦的e小调夜曲。  
“哦，我的小Sebby，”Chris放开了他的肩头，然后自然无比地坐在了Sebastian的身边。小小的琴凳瞬间因为坐了两个大男人而显得有些拥挤。  
“钢琴弹得不错，嗯？”Chris看着Sebastian的手指慵懒地在琴键上跳跃。  
“那么Evans先生呢？”Sebastian微微侧头，眼睛仍旧看着钢琴上架着的琴谱，“Evans先生又是怎么摸到这里来了？”  
“这不重要，Sebby，”Chris·不要脸·Evans先生接着Sebastian的曲子后半段弹了下去，有些磕磕绊绊的，但却没有什么大的差错。  
“哇哦。”Sebastian的苍绿色眼睛里有些惊喜般的诧异。  
“好东西可不能一个人独吞啊，Sebby。”  
Chris转过脸去对上Sebastian漂亮的眼睛，充满笑意的蔚蓝色眸子里藏着不为人知的认真和固执。  
至少我要成全我自己。* 

 

 

1*要么一切，要么全无。——兰波  
2*至少我要成全我自己。——北岛《我和这个世界不熟》  
3*文中包子唱的歌是《绝望主妇》里的插曲。  
歌词在这里↓  
I love you once, I love you twice   
I love you more than beans and rice   
I love you blue, I love you green   
I love you more than peach ice cream   
I love you north, south, east and west   
You’re the one I love the best


	8. Chapter 8

白日梦·PART 2

今夜我不关心人类，我只想你。  
——海子《姐姐，今夜我在德令哈》  
Chris就这样光明正大地入侵了Sebastian的生活。  
从他进入这个狭小的钢琴房开始，他似乎就认定了这个地方。  
原本只有钢琴和小沙发的房间突然多了另外一个人的痕迹。  
“这个房间是你租的吗？”Chris好奇地问Sebastian。  
“音乐系学生的小福利。”Sebastian毫不保留地告诉了Chris，“有时候长了一张讨喜的脸，的确会方便不少。”  
是啊，谁能拒绝他呢？这个脸蛋圆圆的，眼睛湿漉漉的，显得无辜又可爱的男孩。  
即使他跟自己的身高相差无几。  
Sebastian手指灵巧地在黑白键上弹了一组小调。  
“你那天唱的那首歌，”Chris想了想，“我们改天可以试着合奏一下。”  
“四手联弹吗？”Sebastian很显然被吸引住了。他好奇地停下了手指，转过身来饶有兴趣地看着坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿看书的Chris。  
“不，当然不，”Chris眨了眨他蔚蓝色的眼睛，阳光透过玻璃窗落在他棱角分明的脸上，将他浓密的睫毛染成了浅浅的金色。  
“我钢琴弹得不好。”阳光在他的眼睑处抖落了细碎的金光，但Sebastian觉得，他的笑要比阳光更热烈，让他感觉暖洋洋的。  
“才不。”Sebastian快活地打断了Chris的谦虚，“你钢琴玩得比我还好，你能弹下来肖邦的曲子。”  
Chris看着他的Sebby，背光，双手撑在琴凳上，无拘无束地伸展着他细长的双腿，肉呼呼的脸蛋天真得像个孩子。  
他再次感觉到了那种感觉。  
内心似乎膨胀了起来，他听到了蝴蝶振翅的轻微声响。  
“拜托，我亲爱的Sebby，”Chris真的很想捏一捏他的脸蛋，一脸得意洋洋的样子实在是太能激起别人欺负他的欲望了。  
“我会肖邦不过是死记硬背，只为了讨好女孩子，”Chris伸出一根手指头晃了晃，“那天我过来，不过是恰好撞上了我会的那一首，你看，还不是弹得磕磕巴巴的。”  
Sebastian小小地惊呼了一下，然后调笑道：“那么你的女朋友一定被你迷得神魂颠倒。”  
看在上帝的份上。那个女孩叫什么来着？  
Chris摇了摇头。  
“Sebby，我和你在一起还需要什么女朋友吗？”  
半假半真的调笑。  
Sebastian挑唇笑了起来，苍绿色的眼睛眨了眨，巧妙地转移了话题。  
“那么Evans先生，你想要怎样的合奏呢？”

第二天跟Evans先生一起来到房间的，还有他的吉他。  
拨弄着弦给他唱歌的Evans先生性感得可怕。  
“And I'll use you as focal point”*   
Evans先生颔首低低吟唱着，抱着吉他如同抱着他深爱的情人，手指掠过琴弦仿佛在抚弄心上人的秀发。眼睛微微垂下，敛下了一双蓝色的眼睛。嘴唇轻轻翕动，歌声让人如坠梦中。  
“And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be”  
Evans先生突然抬眼看他，轻轻地笑了笑，带得脸上的棕色胡子也抖了抖。  
Sebastian不知道为什么，就是想要给这个带着明显讨好意味的男人一个笑容。  
“Right in front of me, talk some sense to me ”  
Evans先生有些紧张，或许是因为他肆无忌惮的笑容。  
“天哪，Sebby，是我唱得太难听了吗？”Evans先生有些紧张地拨了下琴弦，“或许是因为我的吉他没调好音——”  
“嘿，boy，别紧张，”Sebastian握着Evans先生的肩头轻轻晃了晃，试图让他放松下来，“听着，你唱得非常棒，吉他也没问题。”  
“我笑是因为你太认真啦。”  
Sebastian坐在了他旁边，紧挨着的那种，从紧张的Evans先生手里把吉他拿了过来。  
“你弹吉他的时候，样子特别认真，”Sebastian侧了侧头，学着Evans先生那样拨了拨琴弦，“认真得让我有一种奇怪的感觉。”  
Chris突然就紧张了起来。  
“你抬眼看我的时候，如果我不是个男的，”Sebastian像是不经意那样随口说道：  
“我都要以为你爱上我了。”  
Sebastian没有看Evans先生的表情，而是开始生涩地玩起了吉他。  
重重复复的调子。  
他只唱一句歌词。  
“I love you once, I love you twice ”  
Evans先生没有再说话。

Chris Evans做了一个梦。  
梦里有一个看不清脸的人。  
有白皙的脖子，窄瘦的腰，细长的腿，奇怪的是胸部平坦得可以。  
但Chris Evans却觉得这身材火辣得让他口干舌燥。  
他几乎是膜拜一般地吻上了这个人的身体。  
他一定是疯了。不然他为什么会心口膨胀到疼痛。  
他好想对这个人说什么，说些可能他这辈子都不会说出来的话。  
但他没有。  
亲吻代替了语言。一个个字母化为一个个细密的吻，咬牙切齿般地吻印在那个人白皙的身体上。  
不柔软，反而有一种户外运动者般的紧实。  
这没什么不对的。  
他把这个人翻了过来，用力按着他的后颈，防止他挣扎或者溜走。  
不要逃。  
黑暗吞噬了他。  
他抱着这个人的身体，就像溺水之人抱住了一根浮木。  
在黑暗的，无边无际的海里沉沉浮浮，他没有落脚点。  
他用尽全力将硬得发疼的下身送进了那人紧致的后穴里。湿润的，却又像处子一般的紧致。浪荡中带着致命的天真。  
他看不到这个人的脸，他只能听到这个人细碎的呻吟，还有沉重的喘息。  
就连身体轻微的颤抖都显得那么勾人。  
“亲爱的，你到底是谁。”他细细嗅着怀里这个人的后颈。没有香水味，没有脂粉味，只有雨后清新的空气味道。  
很普通，也很干净。  
却像春药一样激起他的性欲。  
“你是我的梦中情人吗？”他呢喃着情人间的情话，温柔得如同最礼貌的绅士，但埋在那人后穴里的阴茎的律动却急切得如同最饥渴的嫖客。  
“为什么你不说话，为什么我不知道你是谁。为什么我不能吻你。”  
梦醒了。  
Chris Evans有些恍惚地掀开了被子，黏糊糊的精液射了一裤子。  
或许他真的是太久没有性生活了。  
他最近的一个床伴叫什么？莉莉丝？凯迪？简妮福？  
去他的。英俊潇洒的足球队队长Chris Evans从来不缺床伴。  
Chris琢磨着今晚或许可以有一个美妙的体验。一个漂亮的，身材火辣的，有着一头浓密卷曲的棕发的女孩。  
Chris这样想着，拿起了手机。

热辣的吻。这是一个好开始。  
Chris Evans成功地约到了一个跟他心目中所需的完美床伴相差无几的热情的姑娘。  
“你好久没来找过我了，”女孩俏皮地亲了亲他的脸颊，刺刺的胡子弄得女孩咯咯地笑了起来。  
Chris看着女孩卷翘的睫毛，精致的眼妆。  
淡淡的香水味让他皱了皱眉。但他还是笑着亲了亲女孩涂了水果味儿唇彩的嘴唇。  
一股化学剂的味道。  
“因为最近有点忙。”Chris含糊地敷衍着女孩热情的索吻，“你看，我一有空……”  
“好啦，不要说啦！”女孩的手指轻轻抵在了Chris的唇上，然后笑着拉下了他的裤链。  
“我们可以慢慢交流……”女孩暗示性地眨了眨她的眼睛，棕色的，浑浊的。“在床上。”  
不对，这不对。  
Chris突然抓住了女孩的手。  
女孩惊呼一声被他拥入了怀中，随即又笑了起来，倚在他的胸口，就像是一只快活的小鸟。  
还是不对。  
当女孩再次吻上他的嘴唇时，Chris握着女孩单薄的肩把她猛地推出了自己的怀抱。  
女孩很显然被吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？Chris？”  
Chris Evans突然对一切关于性的事情失去了兴趣。  
但他还是绅士而又混蛋地向可爱的女士道了歉。  
“真是很抱歉，”蔚蓝的眸子里满满的都是歉意，让人不忍拒绝，“我突然想起了今晚还有事情……”  
在女孩正要大发雷霆之前，Chris老道地再次亲上了女孩的嘴唇。  
“下次，下次好吗？”  
看似热辣却心不在焉的亲吻。  
女孩很快就沉浸在了情人间的亲吻中。  
而Chris的脑海里却出现了一双漂亮的，澄澈的，干净的苍绿色眼睛。  
天真得像是不谙世事的小鹿。

 

 

*文中Chris唱的歌是AmberRun的《I Found》，此处为降调版。


	9. Chapter 9

白日梦·PART 3

那时我们有梦，关于文学，关于爱情，关于穿越世界的旅行。  
——北岛《波兰来客》  
力的作用是相互的。  
正如Chris Evans在毫不留情地侵占着Sebastian Stan的课余时间的同时，他自己的时间也在不经意中偷偷溜走。  
他没有再去泡吧，没有再周旋在漂亮的女孩中间。他的夜生活在悄悄改变。  
法文小说和重新捡起来的吉他是他新的选择。  
可能还有偶尔的足球比赛？  
他的Sebastian Stan似乎很喜欢看他的球赛。  
每次他去踢球，他都会看到Sebastian坐在观众席上。虽然因为距离而模糊了面容，但Chris还是可以想象出他那双亮晶晶的眼睛和微微上扬的漂亮嘴唇。  
静静站在铁丝网外的Sebastian Stan固然可以让他看得更加仔细，但却是熟悉的陌生人；而如今静静坐在观众席上的Sebby，虽然模糊了面容，却真正成为了他的朋友。身体的距离远了，心却近了。  
但没关系。  
比赛结束，他们又会拉近距离，身体上的。  
肩挨着肩，微微侧头就能看到那个人卷翘的睫毛和眼角细小的笑纹。  
“或许你可以来我这边看球赛？”Chris看似不经意地发出了邀请，心情却忐忑得要死。  
“你知道的，在宿舍总是有点不方便，球赛的话，”Chris偷偷用眼角打量Sebastian的表情，“我在外边租了房子。”  
“哇哦，”Sebastian微微眯起了眼睛，有些惊喜地赞叹了一声，“听起来似乎很棒的样子？”  
但是下一刻他又犹豫了起来。  
“不会打扰到你吗？”Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，Chris能感觉到他有一点点紧张。  
舔嘴唇的样子也可爱得要命。  
“为什么那么说？”Chris突然起了逗弄他的念头。该死的恶趣味。  
“因为球赛可能会看到很晚，”Sebastian皱着眉，很认真地给他分析，“而且那么晚的话，宿舍回不去。”  
Sebastian天真地睁着一双苍绿色的眼睛看着Chris，像一只可爱的，好奇的森林小鹿。  
“如果我要留在你家过夜，这样真的可以吗？”  
看在上帝的份上，你睡在我床上都可以。  
Chris Evans情不自禁地吞了口唾沫，然后扯出了一个不自然地笑来，一把揽住Sebastian对于他来说显得特别可爱的肩膀，哥俩好似地把两人的距离拉得更近。  
近到Sebastian看不见Chris有些泛红的脸颊。  
“嘿，Sebby，我们俩谁跟谁！”Chris大声说道，“你当然可以来我家，然后看上一晚的球赛！不用担心睡觉的问题！”  
Sebastian也笑了起来。  
“但愿你屋子的沙发足够松软。”

然后他们没有看成球赛。  
停电了。  
不幸的夜晚。  
“天哪，”Sebastian穿着一件T-shirt过来，现在已经湿透了。“真不知道以前的人是怎么过的。”  
“这也是没有办法的，”Chris也哀嚎了一声，跟Sebastian一起瘫在热乎乎的布艺沙发上，“忍一忍？”  
事情是突然发生的。  
盛夏，空调，激烈的球赛。  
正当两个人紧张地盯着电视，屏着呼吸看着前锋带着足球向对方的球门疾奔而去时，电视毫无征兆地闪了两下。  
“啪嗒！”  
然后在一声脆响之后，整间屋子都陷入了一片黑暗中。  
猝不及防。  
“球赛没有了。”黑暗中的Sebastian声音有些沮丧。  
“别伤心，Sebby，”Chris在黑暗中试图探手去拍一拍他的肩，安慰一下他的失落，“我们可以明天早上看录像。”  
“天哪，Chris，”Sebastian声音夹杂着抱怨，还有些憋笑的意味在里面，“你要是再拍我的头，我就要生气了。”  
哦，耶稣。  
Chris Evans按捺不住自己蹂躏这头毛茸茸的棕发的欲望，硬是往Sebastian的头上胡乱撸了几把。  
“嘿！我要生气了！”Sebastian真的有些恼怒了，两眼一抹黑也摸准了方向扑了回去，报复似地也想要揉乱Chris的头发。  
“Easy！嘿！”Chris被Sebastian扑了个满怀，Sebastian的肩碰上了他高挺的鼻梁，疼得他生理性泪水都流了出来。  
但是，但是。  
Sebastian就这样坐在他的大腿上，为了不让他可爱的Sebby掉下去，他只好紧紧抱住他窄瘦的腰，因为恶作剧而紧紧相贴，他的嘴唇被迫贴在了Sebastian凉凉的，赤裸的肌肤上。  
在往上一些就是形状漂亮的锁骨。  
他的腿瘦得可以，人也轻，像小鹿一样。就是脸胖乎乎的。  
Chris悄悄在心里评估了下，却没有推开试图报复回去的Sebastian。  
“天哪，Sebby，你这是几岁？”  
“这句话应该是我问你！”Sebastian还是有些气呼呼的，因为Chris的头发太短了，怎么也弄不乱，而且他毛茸茸的胡子还刺得他的胸口痒痒的。“叫你不要动你还揉。”  
好吧，他们两个都是小孩子。  
智商骤降得让人担心。  
可惜两个当事人都没有任何自觉。  
“好了，好了，Sebby，别像个小孩子，”Chris哄小孩似地拍了拍Sebastian湿透了的后背，“还是说你想就这样把我们俩热成融化了的冰人？”  
“哼。”Sebastian温热的气息扑在了他的脸上，Chris能够感受到近在咫尺的，Sebastian漂亮的脸。  
虽然他看不到那双苍绿色的，湿漉漉的眼睛，也看不到那张亮晶晶的、粉红色的嘴唇。  
但他敢打赌刚刚Sebastian一定舔了舔嘴唇。  
“好吧。”Sebastian离开了他的身体。温热的身体的离开带走了一部分热度，却也带走了一些虚无缥缈的东西。  
Chris不知道为什么想要摸摸鼻子。  
“咳，我是说，Sebby，”Chris摸了摸后颈，那里湿漉漉的尽是汗珠，“我们要不要拿些冰块来降降温？”  
“而且屋子里似乎还有些蜡烛。”  
感谢他爱喝冷饮的习惯，感谢他上一个床伴的浪漫情怀。  
紫色的香薰蜡烛被点燃，Sebastian恶趣味地将它们围成了一个心形。  
“天哪，Sebby，”Chris从厨房出来的时候看到这个烛光摇曳的心形差点心脏骤停，“这是哪来的小女生情怀？”  
“It`s so gay！”Sebastian怪笑着做了个鬼脸，“是不是特别娘炮！我特别想这样干一次。”  
上帝，连恶作剧都该死的可爱。  
“我怎么不知道你有这爱好？”Chris皱了皱眉头，不知道为什么就脱口而出，“我可是个直男。”  
Sebastian的笑容似乎僵了僵。  
“哦，我，”他讪讪地打乱了蜡烛的排序，“我只是想试着那么干一次。”  
“美术院有个小女孩，她想要这样的素材，我看着正好有，就摆着给她拍了一张。”  
沙发上的手机无辜地亮着屏，上面是紫色的香薰蜡烛围成了一个暧昧的心形。  
已发送。  
“我没有别的意思。”Sebastian把蜡烛排成一排，摇曳不定的烛光将他绿色的瞳色染成了热烈的金黄，像是流动着的金子。  
Chris突然觉得自己现在端着一大碗冰块的动作有些该死的尴尬。  
进退两难。  
Sebastian突然抬眸看他，眼睛里有着受伤和无辜。  
“很抱歉吓到你了，”他笑了笑，像是个无事人，“这只是个恶作剧。”  
“我也是个直男。”  
冰块融化了。手指却是冰凉的。  
凉得刺骨。


	10. Chapter 10

半截诗·PART 1

获取一颗没有被人进攻的经验的心，也就像夺取一座没有守卫的城池一样。  
——小仲马《茶花女》  
或许他是疯了。  
Sebastian Stan。你为什么要做这么娘们兮兮的事情？  
Sebastian有些不自然地垂下了眼。突然觉得那些紫色的香薰蜡烛刺眼得可以。  
去他妈的浪漫情怀。去他妈的恶作剧。  
Sebastian倒是没有责怪那个女孩的意思。这也是他自己主动要给她发的。  
所以说，还是自己作。  
Sebastian感受到了前所未有的尴尬。  
被一个关系不错的朋友告知自己是个直男，这意味这什么？  
Sebastian Stan，你已经被人打上了基佬的tag了。  
蠢毙了。你还去解释。即使这是事实，在别人眼中可能也不过是欲盖弥彰。  
Sebastian Stan遇到了他二十一年人生中最尴尬的时刻。  
现在走还来得及吗？虽然宿舍已经关门了，但或许他可以在麦当劳凑合一晚？  
Sebastian现在只想狠狠地给自己一个巴掌，如果可以，他宁愿将这一切倒带重来。  
该死的找什么蜡烛。  
“嘿，Sebby。”  
身边的沙发小小地陷下去了一块。  
上帝啊，别叫我的名字。  
“嘿，别像个孩子。”手臂被什么东西猝不及防地冻了一下，把差点羞愧致死的Sebastian吓了一跳。  
抬头对上了Chris Evans的蔚蓝色眼睛，在暖黄的烛光下，蔚蓝也成了暖暖的橘黄，像是夕阳下平静的海面。  
“别紧张，”Chris笑着把手上的小东西举了起来，透明的小冰块稍稍有些融化了，烛光下缓缓流动的水光沾湿了Chris的手指。  
“只是冰块。”  
Chris把手里的大碗往Sebastian面前递了递，透明的碗里装满了已经稍稍融化了的，圆润了棱角的透明冰块。  
“哦，谢谢。”Sebastian知道Chris只是试图缓和这时尴尬的气氛，于是便顺着他的意思伸手从碗里拿了一颗小小的冰块。  
含进嘴里的时候感受到了直击大脑的冰冷。  
原本被高温逼得昏昏沉沉的脑袋像是被敲了一棍子，突然就清醒了过来。  
对，一切都只是高温的错。  
Sebastian再次咬了一口冰块。微微敛下了苍绿色的眼睛，将摇曳的烛光都收在了浓密的睫毛下，让人看不清情绪。  
“今晚停电了，怎么办。”Chris像个没事人似地一口一个冰块吃着，冰块被咬碎的嘎巴嘎巴的声响在静悄悄的屋子里显得有些响亮。  
“我睡沙发啊。”Sebastian暗暗想，明天一定要早点起来走。  
“但是风扇只有一台，”Chris抱着大碗，摇了摇脑袋，“便携式电池也只有一个。”  
Chris Evans在烛光下的侧脸显得更加棱角分明。  
“你确定要我跟你一起挤沙发吗？”

最后Sebastian还是在高温的淫威下低了头。  
“你确定要脱光了睡？”Sebastian有些难以置信地看着Chris脱得只剩一条裤衩。  
“你不热吗？”Chris有些诧异地反问他，眼睛里有着显而易见的崇拜。  
Sebastian沉默了一秒，然后咬牙把自己湿透了的T-shirt脱掉了。  
还有该死的，紧得要命的牛仔裤。  
然后两个大男人挤在一张单人床上。  
电风扇的扇叶拼尽全力地旋转着，但扇出的却是暖烘烘的热风。  
“我觉得这是在吹暖气。”Sebastian小声地抱怨，他属于不太发汗的体质，但就是感觉黏糊糊的。  
“知足吧。”Chris的声音有些含含糊糊的，他嘴里还含着最后一颗冰块。  
“应该半夜就来电了。”  
Chris把Sebastian踢掉的毛巾被往上扯了扯，盖住了Sebastian白白的小肚子。  
“不要，好热。”Sebastian不知道哪里来的勇气，把家教都甩到了一边去，不讲理地再次把被子蹬掉了。  
Chris有些无奈。  
“你就盖一点被子，就盖住肚子，”Chris循循善诱，面对着Sebastian毛茸茸的后脑勺。  
“不然你明天起来就要肚子痛了。”  
最后Sebastian心不甘情不愿地盖住了肚子。  
我只是怕肚子痛。Sebastian有些气呼呼的，幼稚地想着，然后在电风扇哒哒的声响中渐渐入睡了。

半夜来电了。  
空调很给力地将室温直降到18度。  
被子只盖了肚子的Sebastian冷不丁打了个颤，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。  
嗯，好冷。  
他下意识往热源靠了过去。  
被子。  
他摸到了肚子上薄薄的毛巾被。  
用力扯了扯。扯不出来。  
昏昏欲睡的Sebastian半闭着眼睛，顺着毛巾被摸了过去。

睡到半夜的Chris是被蹭醒的。  
一睁开眼睛就是一个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“Sebby？”Chris握住了Sebastian坚持不懈往前蹭的赤裸肩头，“你在干嘛？”  
“闭嘴。”睡着了的Sebastian Stan大着舌头，半睁着苍绿色的眼睛，完全没有平时的乖顺和平和，而是透着一种浓浓的不爽。  
“冷。”  
连单词都是一个个往外蹦。  
上帝啊，饶了我吧。  
Chris把小动物一样的Sebastian往怀里揽了揽，顺便用毛巾被盖住了Sebastian漂亮的肩头。而得偿所愿的Sebastian则舒服地抱住了人形娃娃，砸吧砸吧嘴继续了他的睡眠。  
暖洋洋的，热烘烘的。  
Sebastian意犹未尽地蹭了蹭。不爽的表情又乖顺了下来。  
睡吧，这都是空调的错。  
Chris顺了顺Sebastian乱糟糟的头发，低头在他头上那个小小的，可爱的发旋那儿落下了一个轻轻的吻。  
明天起来又是新的一天。

日子照常过。  
一觉醒来，两个直男平静地起床，洗漱，吃早餐。他们都心照不宣，但却假装什么都没发生过。  
他们都装作不知道昨晚Chris抱着Sebastian睡了整整一个晚上。  
不过，看在上帝的份上，看在他们光着睡了一晚上什么事都没有发生的份上，是的，这两个男人都是直男。  
感谢上帝。或许我该高呼一声哈利路亚？  
Sebastian揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，打了个哈欠。  
晨勃是正常男人每天早上都要面对的正常身体现象，Sebastian Stan，不仅你有，Chris Evans也有。  
你在瞎紧张什么劲。  
Sebastian把毛巾放回原处，给Chris腾出了洗漱的位置。  
“冰箱里有什么？”  
煎蛋麦片西多士。  
浇上了蜜糖的，煎得金黄金黄的西多士。溏心蛋，哇哦。麦片其实我也会做。  
Chris倚在很久很久都没有用过的厨房的门框上，看着系着超市打折时送的新围裙煎香肠的Sebastian。  
“你的女朋友一定特别高兴。”  
“得了，你别嘲笑我了。”Sebastian笑着把煎得滋滋流油的香肠铲了起来，放在了两个溏心蛋下面。  
一个完美的笑脸。  
“就是因为没有女朋友才会这些事情。”Sebastian摇了摇头，把围裙解了下来搭在椅背上。  
“我觉得应该会有很多女孩子喜欢你。”Chris把话在嘴里咀嚼了几下，感觉怎么说怎么不是味道。  
“她们都喜欢我，但不是那种喜欢。”Sebastian挑了挑眉，率先坐了下来，“怎么，Evans先生，还得我喂你吗？”  
“天哪，我可爱的Sebby去哪里了。”Chris假装痛心疾首地捂住胸口。  
Sebastian悠然地把Chris盘子里的香肠吃掉了。  
“喂，那可是我的！”Chris看着一小节香肠被Sebastian咬进了嘴巴里，怪叫着拿起了叉子，不甘示弱地把叉子对准了Sebastian盘子里的香肠。  
然后两个二十多岁的小孩子吃掉了对方盘子里的香肠。  
“年轻人的爱不是发自内心，而是全靠眼睛。*”Sebastian突然低声说了一句话。  
“什么？”Chris好奇地抬起头，未熟的蛋黄粘在了他的嘴唇上。  
“没什么。”Sebastian摇了摇头，用餐刀将金灿灿的西多士从对角一分为二。  
一刀两断般地利落，蜂蜜缓缓流下，徒留一室甜蜜。

 

 

1*年轻人的爱不是发自内心，而是全靠眼睛。——莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》


	11. Chapter 11

半截诗·PART 2

一切都是没有结局的开始，一切都是稍纵即逝的追寻。  
——北岛  
有什么在悄悄变化。  
青春总是躁动的，不安的，充满猜测的。  
夏天的高温更是令一切都躁动了起来。  
吵吵嚷嚷的不只是书上的夏蝉，还有蠢蠢欲动的心，和年轻的身体。  
“为什么突然说到这个？”Sebastian有些惊愕地看着Chris充满诚意的眼睛，“跳舞？”  
“是的，是的，你知道的，会有舞会。”Chris挠了挠头发，显得有些烦躁，“之前我都没有参加——之前都有些突发状况。”  
Sebastian笑弯了一双漂亮的绿色眸子。看着自信满满的，光彩夺目的Chris突然露出了他最不擅长的一面，还是对于他来说最不可能不擅长的方面——  
说实话，真的有点有趣。  
“哇哦，女孩子们是要心碎的。”Sebastian抬眼看着有些拘束的Chris，热烈的目光使Chris都要不知道手脚怎么放了，整个人僵硬了起来。  
“你不要嘲笑我，”Chris看起来有些自我放弃了，“你不知道，我高中的毕业舞会……”  
“简直就是一场灾难。”  
Sebastian调皮地帮他接了下去。  
看着Chris泛红的脸，Sebastian非常绅士地没有再调笑可怜的，不会跳舞的Evans。  
“好吧，好吧，看在我们是朋友的份上，”Sebastian眯起了一双好看的，满含笑意的眼睛。  
他站了起来，夸张地向Chris·不会跳舞的·Evans鞠了一躬，一个有些滑稽的女士屈膝礼，修长的手臂轻轻在两侧展开，手指还捏起不存在的裙摆。  
但是真的可爱得让人脸红。  
“这句话原本应该你说的，但是既然你不会跳舞，我就原谅你啦，”Sebastian笑着收回了迈开了的小小的步子，一手将掉落额前的碎发用手指梳到脑后去，苍绿色的眼睛也正经了起来。  
他的眼睛真的很不一样。  
夏天的阳光，透明的琉璃，树叶的翠绿，然后蒙了一层浅浅的纱。  
就像是我在窗的这头，在看窗外的你，然后窗里映着的是看得痴迷的自己。  
带着一种可怕的不自觉。  
“May I？”  
夏蝉好吵。心脏也是。  
这都是夏天的错。  
Chris轻轻握住了Sebastian伸出的手。  
指尖的相触似乎让世界的时间都静止了下来。  
一只蝴蝶停在了指尖上。  
蔚蓝的眸子对上了苍绿色的，森林里的湖水经由潺潺的溪水流入了无垠的海洋。我们相隔万里，无声相抱。  
但是我们都不知道。  
身体相贴的热度相互传递像是在阳光下的曝晒。  
“我跳女步，你的手应该放在这里。”Sebastian将Chris的手轻轻放在自己的腰上。  
“要轻轻地扶着，不要紧张，”Sebastian是一个非常认真的老师，他把手轻轻搭在Chris有些不自然的手上，一手扶着Chris的肩。  
两人相差无几的身高差让气息交缠，轻轻撩拨着某些膨胀的，躁动的东西。  
Chris又听到了蝴蝶振翅的声音。  
“女孩子一般呢，会扶着你的肩，然后你要这样握着她的手，动作要轻，但也要稳。”Sebastian纠正着Chris有些僵硬的姿势，“你们要保持一定的距离，不能贴得太近，但如果是探戈就不同了，但这些舞会应该暂时用不到。”  
“对，只要最基础的，”Chris悄悄红了脸，有些别扭地扶着Sebastian的腰侧，手心搭着的是Sebastian的手指。热得让他怀疑学校停电了。  
“那你可以先试试慢三。”Sebastian想了想，决定先教Chris最简单的。  
“你只要跟着我的步子。”Sebastian看着Chris的眼睛，认真地信任地说，“不要怕踩到脚，也不要紧张，跟着走就对了，慢三的直步是最简单的。”  
一二三，一二三。  
Chris跳舞就像是一只企鹅，摇摇摆摆。  
“天哪，Chris，”Sebastian笑了起来，右手轻轻捏了捏Chris汗津津的左手，“不要害怕踩到我的脚，我不是舞会上会生气的女孩子，我退的时候，你前一步就好了。”  
一二三，一二三。  
脚步声轻轻踏响。像是踏在了心上。  
“很好，很好，”Sebastian垂着眼睛看着Chris僵硬的舞步，“然后呢，你可以带着你的舞伴一个旋转。”  
旋转。  
“像这样。”  
Sebastian轻轻抬起两人交握的双手，眼睛调皮地眨了眨。  
“这需要默契，和信任，虽然很简单，但是这一个旋转却是慢三里舞伴之间距离最近的动作。这个时候，你可以趁机在你喜欢的女孩子耳边说些悄悄话。”  
Sebastian一个小小地旋身。  
“这个时候，两个人的手要有默契地交缠，”Sebastian的后背贴在了Chris起伏不定的胸膛前，Chris的鼻尖就在Sebastian的耳旁，“像是一个，很亲密的拥抱。”  
一不小心撞了进来。  
没头没脑的。  
Chris想起了那天他亲吻的，不记得了面容的棕发女孩。  
“然后你还得这样，”Sebastian把两人交缠的双手再一次抬起，自己像只快活的小鸟一样转了出去，一手松开，一手仍然拉着Chris的手，做了一个很漂亮的伸手动作，“把舞伴送出去，再来一次。”  
暖暖的胸膛突然变得空落落的。  
“学会了吗？”  
狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践，夏天出赁的期限又未免太短。  
我怎能把你比作夏天？*  
Chris摇了摇头，把Sebastian拉了回来，右手重新扶上了他的腰。  
“看在我们的友谊的份上，”Chris用一双诚恳的眼睛看着Sebastian的眼睛，表情一本正经，好像心无杂念，似乎真的是一名愚钝的好学生，“我们为什么不跳多几次呢？”  
没有音乐。没有观众。  
只有两个人在无声中轻轻摇摆。

时间就这样悄悄溜走了。  
燥热的夏季，燥热的人心。  
流言蜚语在轻轻流动着。  
“Chris最近身边没有女朋友？”  
“是的，但是他最近身边似乎老是贴着一个男人。”  
“真的吗？天哪，这就说得通了，那次缇娜，你认识她的，就是棕色头发的漂亮女孩，她被Chris叫了上去，结果大晚上的又被Chris赶了出来！”  
“不会吧，怎么会！难道是？”  
“嘘，嘘，或许只是Chris没了兴致呢？Chris Evans，身边怎么会缺少漂亮的女孩子？”  
“但是……”  
流言在躁动的空气中轻轻流动着。  
“听说你最近跟一个男的走得很近？”一个同学哥俩好似的搭上了Chris的肩膀。  
“什么男的？”Chris有些糊涂了，“走得近的都是朋友啊。为什么那么问。”  
同学有些讪讪地笑了笑，说道：“只是最近女孩们都在说着，你对她们都提不起兴趣来。”  
“嘿，你知道同性恋吗？”  
恶意的揣测是最令人抵触的。  
“我跟你说，那些基佬真他妈恶心，”同学夸张地说，另一只手做了一个下流的手势，“哇哦，走后门！你说，到底有什么意思。”  
Chris突然有些恶心。  
他不经意地抖了抖肩，却被同学揽得更紧了。  
“嘿，我说Chris，”那个同学瞪着眼睛，明明是笑着，却带着一种诡异的，满满的，令人心惊的恶意。  
“难道你不这样觉得吗？”  
Chris不出声了。  
“还是说，你觉得这样的滋味也不错？”同学拍了拍他的胸口，“走后门？哈哈哈，真搞笑，你说是吧，Chris。”  
“我还是觉得女孩子更可爱，”Chris突然笑了笑，蔚蓝的眸子里流动着一种难以言喻的情绪，下一瞬却被不知真假的笑意掩了过去。  
“或许晚上我们可以一起出去喝个酒？”Chris像是不经意那样提议，“我已经很久没有去过酒吧了。”  
同学心满意足地走了。  
但他却站在原地沉默了许久。

 

 

1*我怎么能把你来比作夏天  
你不独比它可爱也比它温婉  
狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践  
夏天出赁的期限又未免太短  
——莎士比亚《十四行诗》


	12. Chapter 12

半截诗·PART 3

你是我的，半截的诗，半截用心爱着，半截用肉体埋着。  
你是我的，半截的诗，不许别人更改一个字。  
——海子《半截的诗》  
什么是爱情？  
Sebastian Stan活了二十一年，终于开始思考这个问题。  
别误会，他可不是什么纯情小男生。Sebastian小鹿一样的绿眼睛可是虏获了不少女孩子的心。  
但是Sebastian知道的，就像是莎士比亚说的那样。  
年轻人的爱不是发自内心，而是全靠眼睛。  
如果他没有一副好皮相，这些女孩子还会喜欢他吗？Sebastian的答案是笃定的不会。  
女孩子走马灯似的过。  
却没有一个人能够走进他的心。  
少时是年少轻狂，来者不拒。以为爱不过是唇齿相交，互相拥抱。口口声声地说我爱你像是在演一场不属于自己戏。  
Sebastian曾经也以为这就是爱。  
但如果这是爱，那未必也太过肤浅了。  
后来他没有再试着跟小女孩们玩我爱你你爱我的游戏。逢场作戏似的哭哭啼啼，字字泣血般的你负了我的真心。但里面又有多少是真正的爱情呢？  
不是说他没有投入过，只是回馈给他的信息实在是单薄得可怜。  
什么是爱？  
后来他就不去想了。互相喜欢的大家一起度过一个美妙的夜晚不是更好吗？起了床大家穿上衣服，有缘再见。  
他觉得这样比玩真心游戏更好。  
没有了感情的牵扯一切都会变得简单起来，而且还不必伤害那些娇弱的女孩子的心。  
这样就已经很好了。  
Sebastian Stan从来不去想多余的事情。  
但是偶尔也会被某些闪亮的东西所吸引。  
比如一场激烈的球赛，一双坚毅的眼睛，还有奋不顾身的扑球动作。  
赛事激烈的足球场，尖叫欢呼的观众，还有因为扑球而受伤流血的守门员。  
1:0的惊险比分。  
Sebastian不知道为什么停住了脚步，透过铁丝网，目不转睛地看着那个微微弓着身子的守门员。  
哇哦。  
又是一个漂亮的挡球。  
身体狠狠地撞击在地上，柔软的草皮也没办法缓和这可怕的冲撞力。  
Sebastian的心也随着守门员惊险的动作而揪了起来。  
看在上帝的份上。  
Sebastian看到最后已经忘记了到底是红队赢还是蓝队赢了。  
他只记住了那一双坚毅的眼睛。

大一的日子并不总是有时间可以去看看球赛。而且Sebastian从来不会特意去看他们的比赛。只是偶尔，偶尔他有时间的时候，他会像是不经意那样绕到那条路上，经过那一个球场。  
有时候会有球赛，有时候没有。  
他从来没有走到观众席里面坐着好好看过一场比赛。或许他并不是一个好球迷吧。  
大一的时间匆匆而过。  
不知道为什么，午夜梦回的时候，梦里总是有一双眼睛。  
看不清颜色，也没有看着他，只是看着前方，像是望着什么遥不可及的地方。  
他看不清眼睛主人的脸。  
他很想问，为什么你要闯进我的世界里？但他又问不出口来，生怕一开口，这个人就走了。  
梦醒了。他忘记了这个有些荒诞的梦。  
大二的时候，他再次路过球场，却发现里面的蓝队守门员换了一个人。  
同样是棕色头发，同样是微微弓着腰，甚至姿势要更加专业，扑球的动作也更加灵敏。  
但不是他。  
Sebastian心里像是空了一块。  
或许我该去观众席好好看一场比赛了。Sebastian突然起了这个念头。  
好好看一场比赛，然后。  
以后应该就不会经过这里了吧。  
后来的Sebastian在无数个夜晚里既感激自己的这个决定，却又痛恨自己的灵光一闪。  
My only love sprung from my only hate.*  
只是当时的他浑然不知。

观众席有些空荡荡的。现在是下午场，还没到放学的时间，人还很少，两个球队也只是在踢练习赛而已。  
Sebastian想要找一个视野好的位置。  
一排又一排，一列又一列。  
就像是在一大堆巧克力寻找他的金券巧克力那样认真。  
哇哦，看他发现了什么？  
一个棕色的，毛茸茸的脑袋。侧脸让看了一个学期的球赛的Sebastian感到有些怪异的熟悉。  
或许他应该看看他的眼睛。  
然后他走了过去。  
有着一脸毛茸茸的胡子的男人正在用他的T-shirt擦着脸。Sebastian倒不觉得脏，反而觉得这有些可爱的随意。  
跟球场上的习惯一模一样。  
“最近没有看到你踢球了。”Sebastian鼓起勇气，很突兀也很失礼地在旁边说道。  
擦着脸的男人有些诧异地抬起了头，微张着嘴唇的表情配上一脸毛茸茸的胡子，明明是反差极大的两样事物，合在一个人身上，却显得有些可爱了。  
“上个学期我一直有看你的比赛，”Sebastian被他盯得有些不好意思，“很抱歉打搅你了，我只是……看到你在这里，就想过来……”  
“不会打搅到的，”男人答得飞快，似乎怕下一秒Sebastian就在他面前溜走似的。  
哇哦，这人还挺热情的。  
Sebastian突然想到了小孩子，一个碰到了跟他喜欢同一个动画英雄的孩子，激动的不能自已。  
但下一瞬，Sebastian却被男人“噌”一下站了起来的动作吓了一跳。  
Sebastian有些不自然地后退了一步。  
一惊一乍的，果然是个孩子吗？  
“我……”男人这才发觉自己有些激动了，连忙自发后退了一步，有些不好意思。“想不到还有人记得我，我很久没有踢球了。”  
Sebastian笑着摇了摇头，苍绿色的眸子笑得眯了起来，其实心里对于这个男人孩子气的动作却是有些喜爱的。  
“是我有些突兀了，”Sebastian侧了侧头，“我可以坐在你隔壁吗？”  
“当然可以！”男人答得飞快，然后有些不自然地补上了一句，“我一个人看比赛，总觉得差点什么。”  
Sebastian不知道为什么，就是想要给这个有一脸毛茸茸胡子的男人一个微笑，像是一个奖励。  
“Chris Evans。”紧张地，拘谨地，暗藏着激动地。  
“Sebastian Stan。”带着笑意地，轻松地，甚至是有些快活地。  
苍绿色的眼睛对上了蓝色的。Sebastian这才第一次看到了男人的眼睛。  
蔚蓝里有一点点绿。  
像是大海里含着整个夏天。明明是毫不相关的两样事物，偷偷被藏进一双眼睛里，却显得意外的和谐。  
很漂亮，美得就像是一首诗。或许是莎士比亚的《十四行诗》，又或许是兰波的，可能是莱蒙托夫的。  
他愿意用所有美好的诗歌来形容他眼里的美丽。  
那天他的梦里终于出现了这个人完整的面容。他看到了棱角分明的面部线条，看到了他巧克力色的眉毛，看到了他漂亮的，蓝中带点绿色的眸子。  
他给了他一个拥抱。

后来他们就变成朋友了。  
没有任何预兆，这个人就这样进入了他的世界。  
钢琴房的钢琴旁多了一把吉他，沙发上多了几本法文小说。在课余时间里，小小的，狭小的房间里还多了一个笑容比阳光还灿烂的人。  
有着一脸毛茸茸的胡子。  
就像是一个大猕猴桃。甜的。  
他会给他念书，用流畅的法语。  
“我在世界上最爱的是你。胜过一切。胜过我所见过的一切。胜过我所读过的一切。胜过我所有的一切。胜过一切。*”  
他一字一句地给他念着，玛格丽特野性的，肆意的文字在他嘴里念出了脉脉深情。他用一双蓝中带点绿的眼睛看着他，像是对着深爱的情人喃喃自语。  
想不到爱神蒙着双眼，却会一直闯进人们的心灵。*  
二十一岁的Sebastian Stan再次面对了这个问题。  
什么是爱情？  
他看着Chris Evans的眼睛，里面含着虚虚实实的感情，就连眉毛微微上扬的弧度，都是那么令他心神摇曳。  
什么是爱情。  
Sebastian望着Chris Evans的眼睛。  
爱是隐而不发的情话，爱是心照不宣地沉默。爱是保护更是相敬如宾。  
Sebastian Stan望着Chris Evans的眼睛。  
爱还是他那双蔚蓝色眼睛里的那一点绿，就像是我的眼睛藏在了他的眼睛里。

 

 

1*My only love sprung from my only hate.  
我唯一的爱来自我唯一的恨。——莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》

2*我在世界上最爱的是你。胜过一切。胜过我所见过的一切。胜过我所读过的一切。胜过我所有的一切。胜过一切。——玛格丽特·杜拉斯《萨瓦纳湾》

3*想不到爱神蒙着双眼，却会一直闯进人们的心灵。——莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》


	13. Chapter 13

性幻想·PART 1

你隐没在梦中，宛若雪化在火中。  
——兰波《奥菲利亚》  
Chris再次做了那个梦。  
他摸到了那个人圆润的肩头。  
肩膀窄窄的，手臂也细细的。是个四肢修长的女孩。  
“你是谁，为什么不让我看到你的脸。”Chris闭着眼睛去寻找那个人的嘴唇。  
这次非常顺利地就吻到了他觊觎已久的嘴唇。  
细细地辗转，Chris一改平日里炫技般的接吻方式，而是用了最简单，也是最幼稚，最天真的方式来亲吻这个人的嘴唇。  
不知道为什么，他就是觉得这个人值得被这样子对待。  
没有挑逗，没有情色诱惑，只有浅浅的，纯情得可以的一个亲吻。  
像是用这种方式就能表达出他的感情一样  
破茧的蝴蝶亲吻所见的第一朵玫瑰。  
这个亲吻里带着一种怜惜，带着一种仿佛轻轻一碰就会碎掉的小心翼翼。   
Chris惊异地发现了自己的心脏因为这一个仅仅只是四唇相碰的亲吻而感到疼痛。  
蝴蝶振翅的声音越来越大了。  
心脏的膨胀得几近裂开。  
“你为什么不说话？”Chris触碰她的脸。他摸到了女孩柔顺的头发，短短的，像个男孩子。还有微微舒展开来的眉，眼角微微下垂的眼睛，眼角有浅浅的笑纹。  
哦，还有深深的眼窝，或许这个女孩有东欧血统？  
还有微微上扬的唇角。Chris想象着，这张漂亮的嘴唇，一定被这个女孩经常舔舐。粉红色的，软软的舌头微微伸出来一点，在嘴唇上天真地画了一个小小的半圆，把嘴唇舔得亮晶晶的。或许她还会有个坏习惯，就是舔完之后，会忍不住轻轻咬一咬粉色的唇瓣。  
让人心动的天真。  
还有这张脸蛋。有些微微的婴儿肥。  
哇哦。  
这个女孩一定很讨人喜欢。只要用她漂亮的，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着你看，你看着这张像是不谙世事似的脸蛋，你一定会不由自主地举手投降。  
这一定是她与生俱来的能力。  
肉肉的下巴也非常可爱。  
Chris亲吻她下巴上那条浅浅的沟。虔诚得如同朝圣。  
没有性的性幻想。  
梦醒了。  
Chris再次睡眼惺忪地掀开了被子。黏糊糊的液体又射了一裤子。  
然而他并没有看到那个女孩的脸。

“压抑的感情总会让人有扭曲的快感。”  
Chris教着Sebastian一字一句地念着。  
“压抑的。”Sebastian说得有点生硬，“快感。”  
“对，差不多就是这个意思。”Chris有些心不在焉地点了点头，手指却指到了下一行上去了。  
Sebastian也察觉到了Chris的神游天外，干脆把书一合，幼稚地把Chris的手指夹在了里面。  
“哦，”Chris被吓了一跳，小小地惊呼了一声，“怎么了，Sebby？”  
Sebastian摇了摇头，把书放到了一边去。小蝌蚪般的法文让他看得有些眼晕。  
“感觉你今天有些不在状态。”Sebastian有些担心地问：“你是还有什么事情还没做完吗？如果有，你就先回去吧。”  
“哦，哦，这样。”Chris局促地支吾了几声。  
“嘿，不必感到抱歉。”Sebastian笑了笑，浅浅的笑纹因为这个微笑而跑了出来。  
“你来这里并不是任务，记得吗？只是兴趣而已。”Sebastian把法文小说还给了Chris，“等你哪天有空了再来，好吗？不要让我留下你。”  
不要让我留下你。  
明明只是随口的客气话，却让Chris突然生出了一种无名的愤怒。但是他没有皱眉，只是站了起来，礼貌地跟Sebastian告别。  
“那么我就先走了。”Chris点了点头，手里拿着那本小小的法文小说。  
门被轻轻掩上。  
Chris看着Sebastian漂亮的苍绿色眼睛慢慢消失在门后。  
像是含着什么说不清道不明的东西。

没有了Sebastian Stan的夜晚。  
没有钢琴，没有法文小说，没有球赛。  
没有那个人眼角浅浅的笑纹。  
Chris Evans第一次发现自己的生活原来是如此的单调。  
或许他的确需要去一趟酒吧了。为了消遣时间，为了发泄精力，为了……  
脑子里突然浮现出了一双漂亮的，欲言又止的眼睛。  
苍绿色的，湿漉漉的，无辜的眼睛。  
你的生活里并不只有他，Chris。  
Chris无端生出了一种控制不了的烦躁来。一直冷静自持的他突然一脚踹在了路边的电线杆上。  
“哦，该死的。”  
他咬牙切齿地诅咒着自己没头没脑的情绪。  
是的，是的，他需要酒精，尼古丁，音乐和女孩。  
不不不，他要这些干什么？他为什么要像一个失恋的人那样在夜里买醉？他，Chris Evans为什么会有这样狼狈的冲动。  
看看你，你把你自己折腾成了什么模样。  
Chris看着路上来来往往的人。步履匆匆的行人，形单只影的单身汉，情意绵绵的爱情鸟。  
陌生的人在他身边走过。  
路灯闪闪烁烁。他走进了酒吧。  
久违的昏暗的灯光。舞台上扭动的肉体，挑逗的眼神，情色的动作，暴露的衣着。  
“要什么？”  
Chris随便抽出了一张钞票，或许是十块，或许是一百，管他呢。  
调酒师给了他一杯琥珀色的液体。  
或许是太久没有喝了。  
Chris不知道为什么居然喝出了凛冬将至的感觉。明明嗓子如同火烧，食管宛若火燎，但他却闻到了雪的味道。  
“现在是夏天吗？”Chris大着舌头问路过的酒保。  
“先生，快入秋了。”酒保礼貌地告诉醉醺醺的酒鬼。  
快入秋了，为什么我却感受到了冬天的寒冷？

“嘿，帅哥，一个人吗？”一个棕发女郎在他身边坐了下来，喊了一杯血腥玛丽。  
Chris睁着对不准焦的眼睛看着女郎。  
卷曲的棕色短发，像雪一样松松地堆在耳旁，眼睛在昏黄的灯光下看不清颜色，只知道里面大概含着什么你知我知的暗示。  
她的耳朵上带着一个很漂亮的耳环。圆圆的，有点像水钻，又有点像琉璃。  
但却是一种浑浊的，掺了杂质的绿。  
“你呢？为什么一个人？”Chris百无聊赖地开始了调情，顺其自然地，像之前很多夜晚干的那样。  
“或许是想要抚慰一个受伤了的男人的心？”女郎笑着用手指擒住了Chris的下巴，让他的脸对上了自己的。  
“你为什么不看看我呢？”  
Chris于是就看着她，专注的，认真的。  
哇哦，这个女孩的下巴，有一条浅浅的沟。  
Chris毫无预兆地笑了起来，伸手握住女孩涂了血一样红色的指甲油的手指，然后开始了千篇一律的暗示。  
“我现在就在看着你。”  
女郎笑了起来，倾身在Chris沾染了酒气的嘴唇上落下一个带着化学制品味道的吻。  
在女郎准备要抽身离开，结束这个浅尝辄止的吻的时候，Chris却拉住了女郎纤细的手腕，把她猛然拉入了自己的怀抱。  
酒精，音乐，女孩。  
Chris寻找她的嘴唇，把女郎逗得咯咯笑。  
香烟，唇膏，香水，酒精。  
四周的景象似乎都在旋转，旋转。  
Chris看不清女孩的面容，只知道他把亲吻落在了温热的肌肤上。滑腻的，幼嫩的，丰满的。  
不知道为什么他突然有一种莫名的怅然。  
像是他亲手打碎了什么东西。

“如今我们深夜饮酒。 ”Sebastian一字一句地念着诗摘，用生涩的，来自东方的语言。  
“杯子碰到一起。 ”  
空荡荡的房间，被黑夜掩盖了的钢琴旁，少了一把吉他。  
“都是梦破碎的声音。 ” *  
有什么东西在他们都不知道的时候，悄悄落地，然后发出了一声破碎的呻吟。

 

 

1*如今我们深夜饮酒，杯子碰在一起，都是梦破碎的声音。——北岛《波兰来客》


	14. Chapter 14

性幻想·PART 2

已经是秋天了，是离开的季节。走吧，我需要太阳，太阳会治愈我。  
——兰波《兰波临言》  
Sebastian Stan从来都不是一个毫无知觉的人。  
从肢体上悄悄拉开的距离，步伐不经意间的错开前后，见到认识的人时若有若无的疏离。  
语言是最苍白的，身体是最诚实的。  
Sebby，Sebastian。  
哇哦。  
Sebastian头一次觉得自己的名字原来是那么长。  
“压抑的感情总会让人有扭曲的快感。”  
Chris指着陌生的文字，一字一句地教他读着。  
“压抑的，”Sebastian轻轻吐出生涩的发音，眼睛却没有看着法文，而是看着Chris微微敛下的眼睛。  
浓密的睫毛掩盖住了蔚蓝色的眸子，看不清情绪。  
就像是当初隔着铁丝网看着他一样。  
距离近了，不知道为什么，心却远了。  
身体不会说谎。  
“快感。”但他却吐出了扭曲的发音。  
“对，差不多就是这个意思。”Chris有些心不在焉地点了点头，手指却指到下一行上去了。  
Sebastian无由来心生出一阵烦躁。  
他幼稚地合上了小说，猛地夹住了Chris浑然不觉的手指。  
“哦，”Chris被吓了一跳，小小地惊呼了一下，“怎么了，Sebby？”  
看着Chris抬起的眼睛，还是那么蓝，还是那么漂亮。像是一片无垠的海。  
如果海洋注定要决堤。   
Sebastian觉得自己是那么的幼稚，又是那么的可笑。  
于是他便摇了摇头，微微侧过头去，躲开了Sebastian蓝色的眼睛。  
那是一种令人心悸的蓝，透彻的，干净的，纯粹的。  
Sebastian Stan，你就像是一个笑话。  
里面根本没有绿色。那不是夏天，而是入秋的季节。  
他把小说放在了一边。  
“感觉你今天有些不在状态。”Sebastian有些担心地问，眉头微蹙，“你是还有什么事情还没做完吗？如果有，你就先回去吧。”  
“哦，哦，这样。”Chris局促地支吾了几声。  
“嘿，不必感到抱歉。”Sebastian笑了笑，但这个笑像是少了点什么。  
“你来这里并不是任务，记得吗？只是兴趣而已。”Sebastian把法文小说还给了Chris，“等你哪天有空了再来，好吗？不要让我留下你。”  
Liar。  
Chris站了起来，拿起了他的法文小说。  
“那么我就先走了。”  
礼貌地告别，绅士地退出。  
已经是秋天了，这是离开的季节。  
Sebastian看着他，看着那个在盛夏闯进他生活里的男人。  
他望着他。直直的，不带任何感情的。  
门轻轻合上，那双蔚蓝色的，曾经让他心悸的眼睛消失在了门后。  
里面没有绿色。

流言蜚语是很可怕的。  
有时候甚至可以毁掉一个人。  
细细碎碎的声音夹杂着燥热的夏风流进他的耳中。  
“你知道吗？大三那个Evans。”  
“就是要到了名额的那个金融系的学生吗？”  
“是的是的，他的名额被取消了。”  
“咦？为什么？他不是一直都被看好的吗？”  
“哎呀，你不知道，这不是能力的问题……就是……”  
“咦？他原来是这种人吗？”  
“谁知道呢？听说是学院那边校董会取消的，院里已经准备重新筛选了啊。”  
“哎呀，那真的是太可惜了……”  
“有什么可惜的？作风问题……影响学校……”  
后面的话他没有听也不想听了。  
已经是秋天了，是离开的季节。  
就像是当初那样，无声地来，然后夏天结束了。他也该回去了。一开始就是因为他的打扰。  
别这样，Sebastian Stan。不要像个哭哭啼啼的小姑娘。  
如果海洋注定要决堤。  
那就让所有的苦水注入我心中。*   
Sebastian Stan。他跟自己说。不要因为什么虚无缥缈的东西就企图打扰别人。  
他们是朋友，一直都是。  
只是朋友而已。

“Stan，钢琴房你不用了吗？”导师有些惊愕，这是个风韵犹存的女人，虽然不再年轻，却仍然对生活充满着难以言喻的热爱。  
“是的，老师。”Sebastian点了点头，充满谢意地将琴房的钥匙还给了老师。  
“My sweet heart，”导师眨了眨她漂亮的蓝眼睛，过重的眼影使她的表情看起来有些夸张，“你这是怎么了？”  
“只是占用太久了，”Sebastian微微颔首，像是在为自己的说法增添可信度，“这样对其他同样热爱钢琴的同学并不公平。”  
导师的眼睛里突然就充满了一种对后辈的，压抑不住的喜爱来。  
是的，是的，有谁能拒绝得了这个小甜饼，小甜心呢？  
湿漉漉的，无辜的，干净的苍绿色眼睛认真地看着你，让人怎么忍心对他说不？这双眼睛里一定有全世界最甜蜜的糖果。  
“天哪，我亲爱的，”导师夸张地给了他一个拥抱，“真开心你那么无私，你真是我最可爱的学生。”  
“看在上帝的份上，舞会！”导师像是想起了什么，一把握住了他的肩，长长的，涂了大红色指甲油的指甲刺痛了他的肩头。  
“是的，是的，舞会。”导师不理会Sebastian有些诧异的表情，转身从桌上一堆乱糟糟的文件下抽出了一张漂亮的，烫着印花的请柬递给了Sebastian。  
“原本我还在烦恼着这个事情，”导师眉开眼笑地看着他，“你要知道，大三的舞会，是的，是的，别露出这种表情，就是大三的。”  
“克里斯蒂娜恰好生病了，没办法演奏，你可以帮帮她吗？”  
“要弹什么？”  
“是即兴表演，不需要干巴巴的古典名曲，我亲爱的，随心就好。”  
Sebastian最后还是拿走了请柬。  
请柬上夹着的蓝色丝带蓝得刺眼。  
Sebastian，你还在期待着什么？

Chris Evans想要跟Sebastian Stan跳舞。  
最简单的，最基础的慢三。  
像是那天那样，你前一步，我后一步，即使跳得无比糟糕，你也不会嫌弃我。  
Chris想跟Sebby跳最后一支舞。  
然后他们还是朋友。  
琴声缓缓流淌。但却缺少了些什么，但Chris又说不出来。  
懦弱的爱情本就不可能有结果。*   
门被轻轻敲响。琴声停了。  
Chris的心突然就焦躁了起来。  
蝴蝶振翅的声音越来越大。  
门啪嗒一声被打开了。  
那是一张年轻的，漂亮的，可爱的脸蛋。  
不是Sebastian。  
“有事吗？”  
女孩快活地问道，像是只一无所知的小鸟。  
“我，”Chris眼神飘移，想从女孩开门的小小缝隙里寻找一下房间里的别的什么人，“我只是……”  
“哦，你是不是来找书的！”女孩像是想起了什么，把门完全打开了，然后扭头回了房间。门外的Chris微微探身张望。  
钢琴，小沙发，没有别人。  
女孩从钢琴上拿起了一本薄薄的，印着小蝌蚪一样的法文的书走了回来，把书递给了Chris。  
“那个男孩把这本书留在这里了，”女孩望着Chris的眼睛，“他说，如果有什么人来找东西。”  
“那就把这本书给他吧。”  
Sebastian敛下一双苍绿色眼睛，把书递给女孩。  
“你不给他吗？”  
“不了，”Sebastian轻声说道，“我怕没机会了。”  
透过女孩灰绿色的眼睛，Chris似乎看到了Sebastian苍绿色的眼睛，眼角细碎的笑纹被他偷偷地藏了起来。  
他知道她此时的感觉，这种绝望，这种难受。他说这不奇怪，有时候，在夜里某一时刻，人会感到慌乱不安，说他知道人那时没着没落的。*   
Chris默然地接过了这本法文小说。  
原来盛夏早已过去。现在早已入了秋。

 

1*如果海洋注定要决堤，那就让所有的苦水注入我心中。——北岛《回答》

2*懦弱的爱情本就不可能有结果。——玛格丽特·杜拉斯《情人》

3*他知道她此时的感觉，这种绝望，这种难受。他说这不奇怪，有时候，在夜里某一时刻，人会感到慌乱不安，说他知道人那时没着没落的。——玛格丽特·杜拉斯《中国北方的情人》


	15. Chapter 15

性幻想·PART 3

生活对于心灵有时会提出残酷的要求，但是必须逆来顺受。  
——小仲马《茶花女》  
这次的梦有些着急。  
他匆匆进入了他。  
这个男孩。  
平坦的胸部，窄瘦的腰，紧实的肌肉，还有跟他一样的性征。  
没有恶心，没有反感，只有攥紧了心脏的疼痛。  
他跟他做爱，像是最后一次。  
“为什么你不说话，为什么我还是看不清你的脸。”Chris抱着男孩的肩，将自己深深地埋入了他的体内。  
像是血肉相连，不可分离。  
男孩没有回答，只是扬起了脖子，展露出了一个脆弱的弧度。  
Chris没有任何迟疑就吻上了他的颈项。  
他用手去感受他的身体，他的脖子，他的胸膛，他的腰，他的臀部。  
然后一个狠狠的挺腰，再次将勃发的阴茎送入了湿润柔软的后穴。  
Chris轻轻含住了男孩的喉结，没有理会男孩痛苦的，却夹杂着快乐的呻吟，用手强硬地按住了男孩圆润的肩头，一下又一下，狠狠地，深深地侵犯着男孩脆弱的，红肿的后穴。  
这一切都让他沉迷。  
这个梦，让他沉迷，让他上瘾，让他恐惧，让他不能控制地期待。  
他喘息着含住了男孩的乳珠。  
男孩被操得流着水的阴茎湿漉漉地贴在他的腹肌上。  
Chris没有感到任何不适，反而俯身去寻找男孩的嘴唇，一手为男孩手淫，另一手则握紧了男孩的肩，开始了新一轮猛烈的进攻。  
“为什么我还是不知道你是谁？”Chris闭着眼，力度大得想要将自己跟男孩糅合在一起，让他们无法血肉分离。  
男孩的身体猛地抖了抖，发出了一声哽咽，Chris手里握着的阴茎颤抖着射了出来。  
Chris的阴茎仍埋在男孩的身体里，他缓了缓，用手指沾了一些男孩射出的精液，动作轻柔地抹在了男孩微微张开的嘴唇上。  
很情色。  
男孩的胸膛起伏不定。他伸手揽过了Chris的肩膀，将两人之间的距离拉近，近到足以来一个缠绵的深吻。  
Chris沉浸在这个纯粹的，天真的，恋人之间的亲吻中。  
他的手再次摸上了男孩的腰侧。  
弧度熟悉得让他心惊。  
“你知道我。”男孩进入他的梦里后第一次说话，声音熟悉得让他忍不住屏住了呼吸。  
“你不只知道我，”男孩的脸庞渐渐在黑暗中显出，带有异域风情的眼窝，微微上翘的嘴唇，浅浅的笑纹，还有那双漂亮的，湿漉漉的，难过的苍绿色眼睛。  
“你还爱我，”男孩伤感地在他的眼睛上落下一吻，“我不说话，那是因为一旦你知道了我是谁…… 你就要永远离开我了。”  
男孩的眼睛对上了他的。  
这是一张他无比熟悉的脸。  
Sebastian Stan。  
他从梦中惊醒，手脚冰凉。  
他的性幻想对象，他的好朋友，他的Sebby在梦里用一双受伤的，难过的，无辜的眼睛看着他，充满了祈求地望着他。  
“不要伤害我。”

ChrisEvans扯了扯紧得恼人的领带。  
那双眼睛让坐立不安。  
他没有再听到蝴蝶振翅的声音。  
蝴蝶似乎死了。  
还未见到第一朵玫瑰，就已经夭折在了黑暗的虫蛹里。  
是我动的手。  
Sebby，Sebastian Stan。  
他将笔记本上的名字一下一下用笔划掉，黑色的墨水晕开来，把整个名字都遮盖住了。  
你是有多幼稚，Chris Evans。你还是十来岁的小女生吗？  
他看着台上那个男人。  
今天的Sebastian把棕色的头发梳了起来，露出了饱满的额头。头发垂下来的时候，显得他不谙世事，像个快活的大男孩。头发梳了上去，却更加显得他那双眼睛苍绿多情，唇角微微上扬的弧度都是那么令人遐想。  
他的嘴唇很适合接吻。  
灵巧的十指在黑白琴键上飞舞，但这次的演奏不再独属于他。  
Sebastian，你知道我的感情吗？还是你对我也抱有同样的感情？  
Chris目不转睛地看着他，像是下一秒这个男人就要消失在他的世界里。  
他们是朋友，不是吗？  
灯光突然昏沉了下来。  
琴声慢慢消失在了骤然响起的背景音乐中。  
跳舞的时间到了。  
Chris Evans，你现在的任务不是把眼睛粘在Sebby的身上甩也甩不掉，而是应该好好地，绅士地去请一位女士，哪个幸运的女孩，去跳一支舞。是的，就用Sebby教的慢三舞步。  
但他无视了自己内心正确的呼唤，而是情不自禁地，蛮横无理地挤开拥挤的人群，朝着Sebastian消失在后台的那个方向走过去。  
“嘿，嘿，Chris，你在干什么呢？”肩膀突然被人大力拍了一下，Chris转过头去，发现是一个熟悉的，却叫不出名字的人。  
“我去做些事情。”Chris有些含糊地说道，甩了甩肩膀就想挣脱那人的手，继续追寻Sebastian的脚步。  
“天哪，这得多扫兴！”那人在舞池中拖着Chris不撒手，“哎呀，别走嘛，舞会就是要享受的！”  
“我真的有急事！”Chris已经有些生气了。他虽然一向是个好脾气的人，但这不代表他会在一些事上让步。  
“好吧，好吧。”那人终于松了口，但Sebastian的背影早已消失在了某个角落。  
该死的。Chris有些咬牙切齿，看向那人的目光也不再友好。  
“嘿，别这样，”那人讪讪地笑了起来，“来吧，这样，这杯酒算我给你道歉的。”  
说着把一杯酒硬塞到了Chris的手中。  
那人像是完成了什么任务，又匆匆消失在了两两成伴跳着舞的人群当中，徒留只身一人的Chris拿着一杯酒站在翩翩起舞的人们旁边。  
Chris看着那杯酒。  
或许他真的需要一些酒精。  
勇气，或许。  
他把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，然后把空了的酒杯放在路过的侍应托着的盘子上。

爱情是一种毒药。  
这种毒药不致命，却比致命还要可怕。他会让你丢盔弃甲，毫无尊严，他会让你心甘情愿地做以往自己绝对不会做的事情，他会让你义无反顾地去爱上错误的人。  
比如现在。  
Sebastian Stan被热情的Chris Evans按在了舞会的一个小角落里。  
深吻。  
如果这是爱情，那真的是太可怕了。  
“我亲爱的……”Chris按着有些不安地扭动着的Sebastian，用嘴唇在Sebastian的脸上胡乱地亲吻着，“你要知道，你是那么辣……”  
天哪，这是上个世纪的，该死的，老套的调情方式吗？  
Sebastian Stan应该一拳狠狠地砸在这个直男棱角分明的脸上，然后整理好自己凌乱的衣服，丢下狼狈的直男Evans先生一个人在这里洋相尽出。  
去他妈的直男。  
但是他没有。  
他只是微微侧过头去，让Evans先生不清醒，不理智的吻落在他的侧脸，脖子，和锁骨上。看在上帝的份上，这人什么时候解开了他的扣子？  
Sebastian Stan在Evans先生开口的那一刹那，就知道这个意乱情迷的人认错了人。  
你可以把“辣”这个形容词套用在Sebastian Stan先生身上吗？  
或许你可以叫他小甜心，小蜜糖，但总之，不会用“辣”来形容他。  
去他妈的直男。  
Sebastian只想推开这个喝得醉醺醺的男人，然后去洗手间好好冷静冷静。  
然后明天，他们还是学长Chris Evans和学弟Sebastian Stan的关系。  
但是Chris却擒住了Sebastian抵在他胸口的手，蔚蓝的，稍稍有些难以对焦的，像是装载着满满的迷茫和无措的眼睛就这样看着他，看着Sebastian。  
“你是我唯一可以推诚相见的人，在你面前，我可以， ”Chris含糊地说着吻上Sebastian柔软的嘴唇，“自由思想，自由交谈。 ”  
轻轻地辗转，像是小鹿吻过平静的湖面，轻轻一碰，荡开了无声的涟漪。  
一圈一圈。  
蓝中透着点绿的湖水。  
Chris的眼睛。  
“你是我唯一可以推诚相见的人，在你面前，我可以自由思想，自由交谈。 ”Chris用发音优美的法语给懒懒地趴在沙发上的Sebastian念书。  
“小仲马的《茶花女》。”Sebastian笑着说出书名。  
“你看过了？”  
“我看过译版。”Sebastian用他带着些异域风情的口音给Chris念道，“我们时而为了一样东西，时而又为了另一样东西以身相许。 ”  
Sebastian看着Chris的眼睛，像是看着里面什么触不可及的事物。  
你的眼睛里面有我的绿色吗？  
“有些人为了我们倾家荡产，却一无所有。还有一些人用一束鲜花就得到了我们。 ”  
Chris笑了笑，眼睛笑成了一个小小的上弦月，浓密的睫毛像是无意那样垂下，Sebastian看不清他眼里的情绪，只看到他唇角似是而非地上翘。  
在这场无声的角逐里，在这一场没有你的游戏里。  
Sebastian微微张开紧闭的嘴唇。Chris的舌头便立刻得寸进尺般地溜了进来，用舌尖热情地逗弄他的舌尖，带着试探和缠绵。  
熟悉的调情手法。就像是当初他用在其他女孩子身上的那样。  
“你到底想干什么？”蔚蓝色的迷蒙的眼睛对上了干净的，透彻的苍绿色眼睛。Sebastian不安地舔了舔嘴唇，用手指抵住了Chris想再次偷亲的嘴唇。  
然后Chris很不要脸地含住了他的手指。  
舔弄，吮吸，轻咬。  
轻佻得不可思议。  
Sebastian被那双蓝色的眼睛擒住了，像是一只小鹿被饿极了的灰狼擒住了颈项，漂亮的皮毛染上了点点血色。  
属于森林的眼睛却渴望着海洋。  
Sebastian不能自己地热了起来。被这些老道的，熟练的，充满了情色暗示的挑逗撩拨得耳朵泛红。  
或许是因为酒精和音乐。  
舞池里的人都在狂热地扭动着自己的身体。  
空虚的喧闹和逼仄的寂静。  
Chris温热的，染上了酒精的味道的气息缠绕上了他不稳的，有些慌乱的呼吸。  
距离慢慢贴近。  
“我想要你爱我，”Chris一手抵在Sebastian的耳旁，用微小的身高优势把Sebastian困在他充满了占有欲的怀抱里。  
“我的要求就是你爱我，而且没有马匹，没有开司米披肩，没有钻石首饰。 ”  
Chris轻轻地给他念着，仍旧是看不见眼睛的情绪，语气却是令人心悸的情深款款。  
“哇哦，”Sebastian笑了起来，“他这是非常自信呢。”  
“这对茶花女有些不公平，”Sebastian摸了摸他肉肉的下巴，看着也笑了起来的Chris，“难道不是吗？”  
“天哪，我亲爱的Sebastian，”Chris的指尖在光滑的纸页上轻轻摩擦，“爱情从诞生那一刻开始，就已经是不公平的了。”  
“你也要同样爱我。”  
Chris再次吻上Sebastian的嘴唇。  
这次没有任何抵抗，只有长驱直入，和两情相悦的情意绵绵。  
或许这场游戏，他一开始就输了。


	16. Chapter 16

性本能·PART 1

这种狂暴的快乐往往预示着狂暴的结局，在那欢愉的刹那，就像火和炸药，一吻即逝。  
——莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》  
“你想要从我这里得到什么？”  
Sebastian认真地看着这个男人的眼睛。  
男人迷茫地展露出了一个无辜的笑来。  
“我不想得到什么。”男人呢喃着亲吻Sebastian的颈侧，温热的呼吸扑在Sebastian的耳后，“我想给你，我想给你一场性爱，想给你一次完美的高潮。”  
“用Chris Evans的方式，”Chris亲吻他的嘴唇，“操你，狠狠地。”  
去他妈的直男。  
Sebastian Stan像是在做梦。  
不是他疯了，就是Evans疯了。  
要么就是这个世界疯了。  
要不然Chris·直男·Evans为什么会说爱他？要不然Sebastian·直男·Stan为什么会答应这个人的性爱邀请？  
Chris把他压在墙上亲吻，墙上镶嵌的浮雕砖上的花纹磕得他的后背生疼。  
裤子纽扣被解开。  
“你疯了！”Sebastian把脸侧开，躲开了Chris又一个黏糊糊的亲吻。  
Chris却用手大力将Sebastian的脸捏着掰了回来，用他那双渐渐染上偏执的狂热，蛮横的渴求的蔚蓝色的眼睛盯着Sebastian的，那双苍绿色的，湿漉漉的，无措的，甚至有些惊恐的眼睛。  
“你想逃，对吗？”Chris咬牙切齿地捏着Sebastian的脸，鼻尖对着鼻尖，额头抵着额头，是微微侧头就能完成一个亲吻的距离，“为什么？”  
逃的人是你，Chris Evans。  
Sebastian突然生出了一种无法抑制的悲哀。  
Evans说得没错，爱情从诞生那一刻开始，就已经是不公平的。  
“Chris Evans，你知道我是谁吗？”Sebastian几乎是祈求一般看着他的眼睛，那双蔚蓝的，毫无杂质的，此刻却染上了迷惑的眼睛。  
别伤害我。  
“你，”Chris皱了皱眉，微微侧头亲吻他开开合合的嘴唇，“你是我爱的人。”  
你在期待着什么？  
Sebastian终于笑了，他捧住Chris泛红的脸，在他的鼻尖上落下一个亲吻。  
无论我是不是你的玫瑰，无论你是不是拥有整一片玫瑰园，无论你要的是不是我。  
我只希望你不要后悔。  
PLEASE。  
“不要在这里，”Sebastian闭着眼跟他接吻，Chris不安分的手已经伸进了他的衬衫里，“至少不要在这里。”

Sebastian并不是没有经验的人。  
甚至可以说，他的经验并不算少。  
但被一个男人压在酒店床上的经历还是第一次。  
弗洛伊德说过，性是人的第一本能？  
去他的弗洛伊德。  
Sebastian因为Chris落在他背上细碎的亲吻而微微颤栗着。  
“你在害怕。”Chris的声音闷闷的，Sebastian感觉到他的蝴蝶骨那里痒痒的。  
“为什么？”  
我也不知道。  
光裸的背上是令人脸红耳赤的热辣亲吻。  
“操你的，Chris。”Sebastian用手支撑着自己的身体，被迫压低了腰，以一种羞耻的姿势抬起了他的臀部。  
Chris的亲吻落在了Sebastian圆润的臀尖。  
Sebastian发出了一声小奶猫被拽住了尾巴般的细碎呻吟。  
还不具有威慑力的，肉肉的，软软的，粉红色的肉爪轻轻按在Chris狂躁不安的心上。  
猎物的反抗只能激起猎食者更强烈的进攻。  
Sebastian感觉到了什么硬得发烫的东西戳弄着他的背。  
后颈上的皮肤被Chris粗暴地咬着。  
“我操你……”Sebastian闭着眼睛，手臂几乎要支撑不起他的身体。Chris用一种极为情色的，熟练的，令人发晕的手势为他手淫。  
“嘘，嘘，我亲爱的，”Chris松开了他的后颈，在Sebastian泛红的耳朵上落下了一个轻轻的吻，手指却蛮横地撸过了Sebastian硬得流水的阴茎上的青筋。  
Sebastian脑内出现了一瞬的空白，手臂再也支撑不住上身，终于被Chris这一记粗暴的手活欺负得贴在了床上。  
但Chris却不放过他，一边温柔地亲着Sebastian颤抖着的肩头，一边却可恶地，大力地用手箍住了Sebastian想要射精的阴茎。  
“放开……”Sebastian眼前发黑，只觉得快感像电流一样窜过他的脊梁，直击脑部，把他的脑子弄得一团糟，只有一句话在拼命地回荡叫嚣着。  
“让我射，让我射……”Sebastian难耐地蹭着白色的床单，赤裸裸的身体像是一条被甩上岸的鱼，像是渴望水一样渴望射精。  
“不。”  
像是地狱传来的召唤。  
“你想要离开我，对不对？”那个男人用一种陌生的，狠戾的声音迷迷糊糊地对他说着。  
“我没有……”Sebastian的视野一片模糊，或许是汗珠，或许是眼泪，有什么温热的东西划过了他的鼻梁。  
要离开的是你。  
Liar。  
“坏孩子需要惩罚，”男人含含糊糊地说着，有什么东西被撕开了的声音。  
“BAD BOY。”  
冰冷的液体被滴在了他的臀缝里。  
男人用强有力的手臂拉高了他的臀部。  
“跪好。”  
你爱我吗？  
手指蛮横地扩张着他从未使用过的后穴。  
你爱我吗？  
冰冷的液体被不耐烦地，粗鲁地带入了他温热的，紧张的后穴里。  
一个狠狠的巴掌。  
“放松。”  
湿漉漉的龟头抵住了他被手指操松软了的后穴。  
Chris揽住他的肩，逼迫他抬起头来，有些粗糙的手握住了他的腰。  
明明是一样的手。  
笨拙地跳着舞的Chris和要操他的Evans。  
Sebastian看不到他的脸。  
“啊……”Sebastian咬住了嘴唇，把要破口而出的呻吟咬在齿间。  
“放松，放松。”Chris的手指爬过他的腰侧，他的胸口，握上了他扬起的颈项。  
Sebastian的脸红得宛若醉酒。  
指腹轻轻抚摸着Sebastian泛白的嘴唇。  
男人激烈起伏着的胸膛贴上了他冰冷的后背。  
“Sebby。”男人轻轻在Sebastian的耳边犯规地叫着他的名字，“Sebby。”  
好烫。  
温柔的语气和粗暴的动作。  
Sebastian的肩膀因为疼痛和不适而颤抖着。  
Chris抱着他，抱着他的Sebby，像是一个不讲理的孩子终于得到了他最喜爱的玩具。  
“Sebby。”  
Sebastian觉得他上一辈子一定是欠了这个男人。  
火热的硬得吓人的阴茎完整地埋入了Sebastian未经人事的后穴里。以一种不容置否的姿态。  
Chris拉着Sebastian无力的手臂，将这个甜美的男人揽入怀中。  
Chris Evans想要跟Sebastian Stan跳最后一支舞。  
男人握着他的腰猴急地开始了最原始的律动。  
火热的阴茎破开了紧合的穴肉，蛮横无理地，粗暴地埋进了最深处，又被毫不怜惜地抽出，突出的阳筋恶意地擦过了敏感充血的内壁。  
Sebastian发出了一声破碎的呻吟。  
没有得到抚慰的阴茎因为后穴的刺激而流出了一些透明的粘液。  
你看看你，现在到底在做什么？  
Sebastian被Chris抱着，双腿大张，坐在这个男人的阴茎上被握着腰上下耸动着。  
他看不到他的脸。  
“Sebby，Sebby，”Chris温热的吻落在Sebastian敏感的后颈，一下一下地轻啄。  
感觉他也爱我。  
Sebastian迷迷糊糊地反手抱住Chris毛茸茸的脑袋，像是宠溺一个孩子似地，奖励般地，也开始了扭动自己的腰。  
Chris的呼吸变了。  
他喘着粗气，握着Sebastian的腰开始了粗暴地侵犯，用阴茎，狠狠地，完全不留情面地侵犯着Sebastian的后穴。  
“宝贝，你真辣，”Chris絮絮叨叨地说着，腰也不留余力地动着，想把这个可爱的小甜饼操上天。  
“你要把我的命都拿去了。”  
我不要你的命。我什么都不要。  
Chris摸上了Sebastian的脸。  
有什么冰冷的液体沾湿了他滚烫的手指。


	17. Chapter 17

性本能·PART 2

正因为理性对梦的主题、欲望产生了强烈的反感，试图压制它们，欲望的内容不得不进行伪装。梦的伪装，实际上是梦的稽查作用的结果。  
因此我们不妨这样定义——梦是一个欲望的满足。  
——弗洛伊德《梦的解析》  
他梦见自己把他亲爱的朋友操了一顿。  
Chris Evans在梦里用他硬的发疼的阴茎把Sebastian Stan的屁股给艹了。  
虽然很难为情，但他确实这样做了。  
Chris砸吧砸吧嘴，感到了一种懒洋洋的满足感，像是得到了一场完美的性爱马拉松，释放之后那种传到四肢百骸的那种快感。这种美好的，梦境一般的感觉让他忍不住翻了一个身。  
旁边的被子松松地簇拥着一个赤裸的人。  
那人背上的青青紫紫难免让人浮想联翩。烙印一样的吻痕还有淤青昭示着这个背部线条美好的人昨晚一定经历过一场激烈的性爱。  
梦的内容乃是欲望的满足，而梦的动机则是一种欲望。*   
Chris看着这个人，白皙的皮肤下包裹着形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨和微微突出的脊梁，他蜷缩着身体，双手藏在了胸前，像是一个在母亲身体里安睡的婴儿。  
极度地缺乏安全感。  
看看你，Chris Evans，你都干了些什么？  
他沉默地看着Sebastian后颈那个红肿出血的咬痕。  
Sebby，Sebastian Stan。  
这个名字几乎要将他的心脏撕裂。  
他做了什么？  
他亲手打破了他一直努力维持着的一切。  
我该怎么办？Chris压抑着内心的波动，试图让自己冷静地思考。  
我能给他什么？我能给这个男人什么？我能给Sebastian Stan什么？  
告白？一夜情？还是似是而非的酒后乱性？  
无论哪一样都不是什么好答案。  
你已经把一切都搞砸了，Chris Evans。  
你这个懦夫，骗子。  
Chris看着Sebastian赤裸的后背。  
怎么办，Sebby。  
我什么都给不了你，我给不了你承诺，给不了你未来，甚至给不了你爱。  
我什么都给不了你。  
但我可以给你谎言。  
当这个念头如闪电一般出现在他的脑中时，他突然就平静了下来。像是一个赴死之人终于写好了万全的遗书，终于做完了所有应该做的事情，终于与所有他爱的人告别。  
蝴蝶还未破茧便已夭折。  
Chris想要伸手触碰Sebastian后颈上那个刺眼的咬痕，却在指尖即将触碰到他的伤口的那一瞬间停了下来。  
够了，Chris Evans。  
真的够了，你这个懦夫，你还想再伤害一次这个人吗？  
蝴蝶终于死了。  
你爱我吗？Chris眨了眨眼睛，不知道为什么鼻子有点堵。  
我宁愿你不爱我。  
Chris用尽此生所有的勇气，把自己累赘的身体从床上拉拽了起来。  
不要爱我。  
他看到了Sebastian眼角未干的泪痕。  
但我爱你。  
他咬着牙，掀开了被子。

“我不够富，不能像我希望的那样爱你；我也不够穷，不能像你希望的那样被你爱。让我们彼此忘却——你是忘却一个对你来说相对冷酷的名字，我是忘却一种我供养不起的幸福。 ”Chris给睡着了的Sebastian念着他听不到的句子。  
这个有着一双漂亮的苍绿色眼睛的男人像是一个不谙世事的孩子那样蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。  
“你爱我吗？”Chris轻轻地问着熟睡的男人。  
玫瑰花还没有开放。但我知道他的芳香，我也知道他绽放的美丽。  
未成蝶的蝴蝶不过是一条丑陋的毛虫罢了，只能懦弱地，贪婪地盘踞在玫瑰花翠绿的叶子上，可恶地破坏玫瑰的绽放。  
“你不要爱我，”他轻轻放下书，在夕阳的欲掩弥彰下，在梦境之神的掩护下，悄悄地来到熟睡的男人身边，不为人知地半跪了下来，就像是一场缺席的求婚。  
他趴在沙发上睡得很熟，浓密的睫毛在他的眼睑处投下了一片小小的阴影。  
“你也不要知道我爱你。”  
他把手轻轻压在沙发的两侧，小心翼翼地俯身，在男人轻轻抖动的睫羽上落下了一个无声的亲吻。  
如同告别。  
如若没有资格获得幸福，那不如从未遇到过幸福。  
没有人知道这一切，也不需要有人知道这一切。时间会掩盖所有的爱恋和纠结，岁月会带去所有遗憾和错过。  
我不后悔。  
Chris Evans看着他一无所知的脸，在心里对自己这样说着。  
我不爱你。  
Chris Evans看着他干燥的嘴唇，一遍又一遍地告诉自己。  
我不爱你。  
门轻轻阖上了，钢琴旁少了倚着的吉他。

有时候人的恶意真的是非常可怕的。  
Scott第一次被自己的兄弟求居然是做这种事情。  
“你要我帮你做尿检？”Scott仿佛听到了天方夜谭，但他的哥哥一脸严肃郑重，一点也不像是在开玩笑。  
“是的，”Chris点了点头，“这是我必须弄清楚的事情。”  
Scott看着他的哥哥的眼睛，那双跟他极其相似的蓝眼睛里有着恳求，痛苦，和纠结。这太过反常，反常得让Scott也不由得心慌。他从未见过他的兄弟有过那么复杂的情绪，他的兄弟表面看起来是个随和的乐天派，但其实骨子里有着该死的严肃和自持。他对自己的要求是不为人知的苛刻。  
到底是什么让他将自己的情绪无法控制地暴露在了他的弟弟面前？  
“我必须知道这是怎么回事，我必须知道。”  
Chris喃喃自语，像是在请求着他的弟弟，又像是在告诫着自己什么。  
像是陷入了魔障。  
Scott看着自己的兄弟手足无措的模样，终于还是点了头。  
“一出来结果，我就会告诉你。”Scott表情有些复杂。  
“你就不能告诉我原因吗？”  
无论问了几遍，他的兄弟都是沉默地摇头。  
但后来出来的结果让Scott也噤了声。  
“是西班牙苍蝇 。”Scott压低了声音告诉他的兄弟，他的兄弟表情一下子就变了。  
他从未见过他的兄弟，Chris Evans如此大的情绪波动。  
几乎是暴怒。  
“到底发生了什么！”Scott抱住了Chris的腰时，Chris已经把桌子踢翻了，上边摆着的杯子小说什么的都被掀翻在地，杯子撞击地面发出了刺耳的声响，破碎的同时里面的水也洒了一地，洇湿了摊在地上的小说的书页。  
“你冷静一点！”  
“你让我怎么冷静！”Chris的声音像是一头受伤了的野兽。Scott无比庆幸他的兄弟是在外面租了房子而不是住在宿舍。  
“你是做了什么？你又不告诉我，却在这里发疯！”Scott大喊着，仿佛用这种方式就能够唤回Chris失去的理智，“我到底还是不是你兄弟了！”  
Chris没有说话，只是像脱力一样跪了下来，Scott诧异地发现，这个在他印象中一直无坚不摧的男人，在此刻居然哭得像个孩子。  
“你不懂，Scott，你不懂，”Chris嘴里念叨着这句话，眼泪抑制不住似地爬过了他苍白的脸。  
我到底不懂什么，你又到底做了什么。  
Scott松开了他的兄弟，却没有说话，只是站到了一边去，任由这个男人跪在那里，宽阔的后背微微颤抖着。  
这个男人，这个平日里耀眼得如同星辰般的男人此刻哭得像是一个迷了路的孩子。  
Scott仍旧记得那一天。  
因为那一天是个特殊的日子。秋天像是被追赶似地匆匆而过，仿佛一夜之间冬天就来了。冰冷的空气将之前的闷热和烦躁一扫而空。只剩下地上时不时被风卷起打了个卷又落下的枯叶，告诉人们秋天已经来过。  
我感受不到丰收，只感到了萧瑟。  
那天之后，Scott再也没有见过Chris脆弱的样子。他似乎还同之前一样，有着高超的交际能力，是个能够感染人心的乐天派，似乎Chris Evans这个人无时无刻都是快乐的。  
但Scott知道，这不过是假象罢了。  
他是快乐，不过是他让别人以为他是快乐的罢了。  
Scott真的很想问他的兄弟，就问他一句话。  
你到底在缅怀什么？  
用你的所有情感在缅怀着什么？  
Chris Evans身边的女孩们如同走马灯似地换。  
棕发绿眼，都是惊人相似的模样。  
Chris Evans是个令人着迷的大胸甜心，快乐得就像是一只流连花丛的蝴蝶。  
人人都只说是因为Chris Evans实在是太受女孩子们的青睐。他有流连花丛的本钱也有一颗没有定性的心。  
他们都说他是快乐的。  
但Scott知道不是的，他的兄弟自从那天开始就没有快乐过。  
跟女孩子们约会都像是在完成任务。  
欺骗着别人也欺骗着自己。  
没有人知道快乐的Chris Evans成功的外衣下是什么样的内里。  
只有他自己知道，为什么那么多漂亮的女孩子都无法长久站在他身边的位置。  
我不是没有心，而是心实在是太小了。  
小得只能够装得下一只死去多时的，注定无法亲吻玫瑰的蝶。

 

 

1*梦的内容乃是欲望的满足，而梦的动机则是一种欲望。——弗洛伊德《梦的解析》

2*我不够富，不能像我希望的那样爱你；我也不够穷，不能像你希望的那样被你爱。让我们彼此忘却——你是忘却一个对你来说相对冷酷的名字，我是忘却一种我供养不起的幸福。——小仲马《茶花女》

3*文中的西班牙苍蝇是一种春药的成分。


	18. Chapter 18

脱瘾症·PART 1

恨之所在，是沉默据以开始的门槛。  
——玛格丽特·杜拉斯《情人》  
Sebastian知道这个男人想要弥补。  
他叹了口气，看着面前这个同样姓Evans的男人。  
Scott Evans，这个区最大的Gay吧的老板，而且还是个gay。  
率性，耿直，比他那耀眼的哥哥少了些圆滑，多了些年轻气盛的棱角。  
这才是正常的。  
“这个数，已经超出了我的价钱，”Sebastian看着眼前这双跟另一位Evans出奇相似的蓝眼睛，只觉得想笑，“你这是什么意思，帮你的哥哥给渡夜资吗？”  
十万美刀。  
Sebastian Stan突然觉得自己就像是个笑话。  
十年前他跟自己说，这一切都是误会，都是错误。他给自己留下的除了将他们的关系撇得一清二楚之外，还给了一道让他舔舐了十年才终于愈合了的伤口。  
十年后他跟自己说，这一切都是误会，他想跟他认真地在一起。  
把自己藏了那么多年的伤疤狠狠撕开，然后给自己留下了十万美刀。  
每一张钞票都像是给了他一个响亮的耳光。  
“我只要原本的价钱，”Sebastian的眼神突然变得冰冷，唇角的弧度像是凛冬将至的初霜。  
“告诉你的哥哥，他没有欠我什么，我也不需要他负什么责，”Sebastian从来不是一个矫情的人，他付出了劳动，就会拿走应得的，但不属于他的，他一分钱也不会要，“不要再让他说什么傻话了。”  
Sebastian在Scott诧异地目光中站了起来。  
“不，Stan，”Scott似乎想说些什么，“你误会他了，你……”  
“Evans，你何必为他解释呢？”Sebastian摇了摇头，刚刚锋芒毕露的嘲讽已经变回了平静。  
“一切都结束了，”Sebastian礼貌地跟Scott Evans道歉，“我跟他之间互不相欠。”  
“如果给你带来了什么困惑，我很抱歉。”  
Sebastian Stan的态度好得让人无从置喙。  
“Stan，你为什么就不肯听听他的解释呢？”Scott看着平静的Sebastian，这个他的哥哥的老情人，十年前在学校里被众人暗下唾弃着的漂亮男人。  
Scott不怪Sebastian会有这样的反应。任凭谁被这样对待了，都不会一下子就接受那个伤害过自己的人。十年前那件事情，他可以说是半参与了的。自从昨天晚上他哥哥像是崩溃了一样向他询问这个男人的名字，他就隐约能猜出十年前那个让Chris Evans陷入低谷的人是谁。  
他说不上到底是同情他的哥哥多一些，还是同情眼前这个男人多一些。  
在他的哥哥眼中，这个男人是他所有的幻想，是他面具下唯一真实的存在，是那扇被紧紧关上的窗。  
Sebastian Stan。  
他说出这个名字的时候，他的哥哥仿佛原地挨了一个霹雳。  
“果然是他……”他的哥哥控制不住似地捂住了自己的脸。“我找了……那么久……”  
“他是这带最红得舞男，”Scott扶着他的哥哥，似乎Sebastian Stan这个名字已经抽走了Chris Evans所有的力量。  
包括他的灵魂。  
“你要找他？”Scott感到有些摸不着头绪。  
一个在gay吧跳舞的舞男，一个在华尔街金融公司高层玩弄世界金融的男人。  
这两者之间怎么会有联系？  
但他的哥哥却点了点头，宽阔的肩膀颤抖得像个孩子。  
“我必须让他原谅我，我必须……”Chris说着就要挣脱他兄弟扶着他的手，踉踉跄跄就要追着Sebastian回后台的脚步而去。  
“你等一下——”Scott拉都拉不住，只能眼睁睁看着他的兄弟挤入了拥挤的人群中。  
昏暗的室内，迷人的酒精，炫目的彩灯，互相摩擦的身体。  
Scott有一种不太妙的感觉。  
他的哥哥，一个自诩是直男的男人，却要征求一个舞男的原谅？  
等等。  
Scott又细细咀嚼了下这个名字。  
Sebastian Stan。

“我就说，小Evans一定是跟他哥哥一样的人……看，还不是个基佬？”  
“嘻嘻嘻……好奇怪的癖好……”  
“他哥哥好不容易掰回来了，怎么知道却把自己的弟弟带歪了……真是羞耻……”  
“那个男人叫什么？大Evans的小情人？”  
“像是叫什么……Stan？”

Stan？！  
Scott这才把整件事情串了起来。这个叫Sebastian Stan就是他的哥哥十年前的情人！  
就连Chris为什么要道歉也可以理解了。  
十年前的西班牙苍蝇。Chris Evans坚持的直男身份。重新获得的名额。  
Chris Evans确实是个毋庸置疑的混蛋。  
但Scott亲眼所见这个男人在这些年来的光彩后到底有多痛苦。无论是他的夜不归宿，还是他身边走马灯似的过的女伴，无论是他强调的直男身份，还是他在他的弟弟出柜的时候的支持。  
他依稀记得几年前自己出柜的时候，Chris握着他的肩，告诉他，他的兄弟一定会支持他这个勇敢的决定。  
“Scott，你比我要更正直，真实，勇敢……”他的兄弟给了他一个温暖的拥抱。“你是一个了不起的人……”  
“跟着自己的心走吧，不要让自己后悔。”  
Chris与他相似的眼睛里闪动着什么他看不懂的情绪。第一次，在长大后第一次，他们俩站得那么近，近得Scott可以看到Chris的蓝眼睛里，居然有一点点绿。  
像是把另一个人的颜色温柔地留在了自己的眼里。  
冰冷的冬天下藏着春天的安眠。  
那时他还不明白为什么自己的兄弟会说出这样的话。但现在他终于知道了。  
他依然在缅怀着自己死去的感情。  
而现在，这个他以为永远错过了的人出现了。  
“他一直在找你。”Scott看着这个男人，一个单词一个单词，无比缓慢地告诉他，“他一直在赎罪。”  
“他没有做错什么。”Sebastian深深地看着这个跟那个男人相似得过分的男人，像是在透过Scott看着另外一个人，“我也没有。”  
“这只是一场成年人之间的游戏，”Sebastian摇了摇头，“而我并不想让这场游戏成为交易。”  
“或许你可以听听他是怎么说的，”Scott靠在了沙发上，这个明显放松的动作似乎一瞬间解除了所有紧张的气氛，“而且这些钱并不是他给你的，是我给你的。”  
“昨天那场舞确实跳得十分出色，这就是你应得的。”  
Sebastian笑了笑。  
“相比我那个矫情的哥哥，我更喜欢你，Stan。”Scott看着这个有一双迷离眼睛的男人，异域风情在他的面部轮廓和深邃的眼窝中展现了出来，像是流动的，醇香的酒，让人为之倾倒。  
他一点都不奇怪为什么他的直男哥哥会栽在这个男人身上。  
“你的干净利落可比我的哥哥出息多了。”Scott摊了摊手，“为什么我们不聊聊呢？”  
“聊什么？”Sebastian的眼睛里少了些戒备，却多了些兴趣盎然。  
“我们不聊那个人，”Scott知道Sebastian是听得懂的，“我们为什么不聊聊接下来的合作呢？”

最后Scott用五万一场舞的长期合约签了SebastianStan一个月的时间。  
“你确定吗？”Sebastian有些诧异，这个价格只是他的接舞的均价，一般跟他签超过五场以上的老板都会把价钱压到四万五或者以下。  
“当然，”Scott挑了挑眉，“我给你这个价钱可不是白给的，你得给我跳好了。   
客人不买单我可是要扣钱的。”  
Sebastian被Scott的直接逗笑了。  
“为了我的五万美刀一场。”Sebastian漂亮的眉毛舒展开来，显得整个人有一种奇异的温柔和乖巧。  
任凭谁看到了现在的Sebastian Stan，都不会认为他是昨晚那个在舞台上身体柔软，舞姿撩人的火辣舞男。  
Scott看着眼前这个男人，只能在心底里为他的哥哥叹了口气。  
我也只能帮你到这里了。  
Scott边想着，边向他的新员工伸出了手。  
“合作愉快。”


	19. Chapter 19

脱瘾症·PART 2

因你未坚守那深沉的誓言  
别人便与我相恋  
但每每，在我直面死亡时，在我睡梦正酣时  
在我纵酒狂欢时  
总会突然遇到你的脸。  
——叶芝《深沉的誓言》  
Sebastian并不是没有试过忘记这个男人。  
他试着去亲吻其他人。  
但每次做到最后一步的时候，他还是把人强硬地推开了。  
也不是没有试过被女孩子们赏了一巴掌。  
他在气呼呼的女孩子走了之后，坐在床上想了很久。他摸着自己的嘴唇，女孩水果味儿的唇膏印在他的嘴唇上，化学制品的味道萦绕在他的鼻端。  
总还是有些什么不对。  
Sebastian揉了揉被扇疼了的脸颊，想着得拿些冰块敷一敷，不然明天脸肯定是要肿的。  
他踉踉跄跄地走到冰箱前拉开了冰箱门，一排一排的冰块冒着白色的寒气。  
“嘿，别像个孩子。”手臂被什么东西猝不及防地冻了一下，把差点羞愧致死的Sebastian吓了一跳。  
“别紧张，”记忆中的Chris笑着把手上的小东西举了起来，透明的小冰块稍稍有些融化了，烛光下缓缓流动的水光沾湿了那个人的手指。  
“只是冰块。”  
模糊了面容的Chris把手里的大碗往Sebastian面前递了递，透明的碗里装满了已经稍稍融化了的，圆润了棱角的透明冰块。  
冰块折射着模糊的光。  
眼泪就这样猝不及防地落了下来。  
毫无预兆地，手足无措地，他像一个打碎了妈妈最喜欢的花瓶的孩子那样哭了起来。  
他咬着牙，把冰块全都拖了出来，把透明的，冒着寒气的，刺骨的冰块一股脑地倒进了水槽里，然后打开了水龙头。  
水哗哗地落下撞击在堆成了一小堆的冰块上。  
Sebastian听到了喀吧喀吧的声音。  
像是有什么东西悄悄裂开了。  
冰块的崩裂是从内部开始的，它会先圆润了棱角，然后在透明的内里慢慢伸出许多白色的小丝线，像是蛛丝一样的，静悄悄地占据了整个冰块。  
但冰块的外面只会变得更加圆润，棱角慢慢被磨消。  
内里的破碎只有自己才知道。  
他的眼泪一滴滴地砸在了地板上。他抱着个玻璃碗，靠着被关上了的冰箱，像是不受控制那样哭着。  
没有声音。只有眼泪。  
“我是个直男啊。”  
记忆里那个人是那么跟自己说着的。  
Sebastian闭上眼睛。那个人模糊了模样，只看得见嘴唇一张一合。  
“我是个直男啊。”  
他把玻璃碗摔了出去。  
操你妈的Chris Evans。

后来他试着跟男人约会。  
他用手掌捂住了男人凑过来的嘴唇。Sebastian敛下了一双漂亮的眼睛，显得有些可怜又无辜。  
然后那个男人亲吻他的颈侧。  
Sebastian只觉得世界都在他的眼前旋转了起来。  
模糊了颜色，模糊了轮廓。  
哈，这个荒诞又可笑的世界。  
“我可以吗？”男人调笑着脱下他的衣服，细碎的吻落在他的锁骨上。  
Sebastian对自己的皮囊一直有着充分的认识。  
如果他愿意，他可以成为gay群里的名媛，被无数一号捧在手心里。  
Sebastian Stan一直是gay们眼中的小糖果。  
能一亲芳泽的人都是幸运儿，而Sebastian就是那张威利旺卡的巧克力金券。  
看在上帝的份上，有谁能够拒绝这个有一双漂亮眼睛的男人呢？光是看他在台上跳舞，一号们就可以为了这个可爱的小甜饼脱下裤子。如果能跟这个绿眼男人睡上一晚，一号们一定会毫不犹豫地在原地打上一架。  
但Sebastian就是不愿意。  
“我想要你爱我，”那个人的脸又浮现在眼前，带着可恶的，足以以假乱真的深情，“你也要同样爱我。”  
他吻上了他的嘴唇。  
触感和温度都是那么相似。  
不是他，Sebastian，你醒醒，这不是Chris Evans。  
“不可以。”Sebastian突然抬起一双苍绿色的眼睛，眼里的冰雪足以让这个还陷在情欲里的男人打了个哆嗦。  
但下一瞬，这个漂亮男人又收起了这种令人颤栗的目光，像是从未如此凛冽过。  
你还在缅怀着什么？  
“现在还不可以，”于是Sebastian主动搂上了有些僵硬的男人的脖子，把两人的距离慢慢拉近。  
“但我可以给你一个吻。”  
就像是一个邪恶的报复。用别人的味道掩盖住他的温度。  
Sebastian知道自己的心是冰冷的，身体的温暖并不能让心脏也暖和起来。  
但一个吻就足以让他们欣喜若狂。  
吃不到嘴里的总是最美味的。一旦他们把Sebastian操了，他们就会发现。  
一切都不过如此罢了。  
目眩的时候更要旋转，自己痛不欲生的悲伤，以别人的悲伤，就能治愈。 *  
Sebastian试着让自己忘记。  
但温存的假象过后，身体还是该死的冰冷。自欺欺人的亲吻，完全陌生的触碰，逢场作戏的情话。  
Sebastian Stan，你为什么活得就像个笑话？

“所以你把Sebby签了下来？”Chris的脸上有一种扭曲的兴奋。  
“只是一个月。”Scott打了一个打住的手势，“他这一个月里只能接我吧里的生意。但我并没有固定他要什么时候来，他可以选择不来。”  
Scott瞥了一眼很明显就没在听他说话的哥哥。  
“我给你提个醒，你可别把我的员工吓跑了。”  
Chris兴奋的表情突然就冷静了下来。刚刚的欣喜若狂就像是一场幻象。  
“是啊，Sebby又怎么会愿意看见我呢。”Chris揉了揉脸，显得有些疲惫，“毕竟……”  
后面的Chris却又不说了。  
Scott早已见怪不怪，他过来不过知会一声。  
“他是十年前那个人，对吗？”Scott像是不经意那样提起。  
Chris并不惊讶。他的兄弟也是个细察入微的人，只是平日里率直的性子掩盖住了他有一双可以看透许多事情的眼睛的事实。  
但这恰好能让Scott能在生意场上游刃有余。  
Chris点了点头，他的兄弟鼓励似地拍了拍他的后背。  
“看来有些难度，”Scott给了他的兄弟一个任重而道远的目光，“他可是这边出了名的‘名媛’。”  
“什么意思？”Chris不仅自诩是直男，而且甚少涉足gay们的世界。即使他的兄弟是gay，他对gay们的印象也不过停留在“喜欢同性”那么一个肤浅的层面上罢了。  
“他很受欢迎，不仅受gay们的欢迎，也受女孩子们的欢迎。”Scott晃了晃手指。  
Chris只觉得有些恍惚。  
是啊，他的Sebby那么可爱，自然会有大把人喜欢他，追求他，他又怎么会愿意跟他这个曾经伤害过他的人在一起呢？  
他一开始就已经被剔离出Sebastian Stan的世界。  
“但是，”Scott来了个转折，Chris抬起头来看他，“但是没有人，没有人能够把他留下来，懂吗？”  
“我敢保证，从他出名到现在，没有一个人能把他吃进嘴里。”  
“所以你还是有机会的，brother。”

你还是有机会的。  
Chris看着舞台上的那个人，还是那件衣服，白色的，稍稍有些透明的衬衫。  
转身的时候，衣服下摆轻轻撩起，露出一小片后腰来。  
Chris有些烦躁地听到隔壁桌有人在吹口哨。  
操，这可是我的Sebby。  
但Chris却又不能说出来。  
他自己认为的并不代表Sebastian也那么认为。而那天，Sebastian也跟他说了，他用一种无奈的，陌生的，疏远的，含着恳求意味的语气对他那么说。  
为什么，为什么你要来打扰我呢。  
他不知道那时候的Sebastian眼睛里有没有眼泪。  
生命中令人悲伤的一件事是，你遇到了一个对你来说很重要的人，但却最终发现你们有缘无分，因此你不得不放手。 *  
他以为那只蝴蝶已经死掉了。  
在十年前，在那个舞会上，挣扎着，悲鸣着，痛苦地想要破茧而出。  
然后在黎明第一缕阳光照在他们身上的时候，被他亲手杀死了。  
他以为那只蝴蝶已经死去多时了。  
那只在Sebastian的指尖上跳过舞的，吻过他的Sebby漂亮的苍绿色眼睛的，在他心脏里发出振翅声响的蝴蝶。  
在十年之后再次轻轻动了动它破碎的蝶翼。  
他知道自己没有资格再问这个男人爱不爱自己。但他还是很想站在他的面前，诚恳地，认真地，清醒地，不顾一切地告诉这个男人。  
“我爱你，Sebastian。”  
我爱你，Sebby。  
我想跟你在一起，跟你走过下一个十年，走到我们生命中最后的那个十年的尾巴。  
然后我们闭着眼，一起躺在棺材里，棺盖上放着白玫瑰。一起躺在三尺之下。  
我想你的名字后面缀着我的姓氏，我的名字后面也写着你的姓氏。  
我们可以重新开始吗？

 

1*生命中令人悲伤的一件事是，你遇到了一个对你来说很重要的人，但却最终发现你们有缘无分，因此你不得不放手。——莎士比亚

2*目眩的时候更要旋转，自己痛不欲生的悲伤，以别人的悲伤，就能治愈。  
——莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》


	20. Chapter 20

脱瘾症·PART 3

人的本能，总是追逐离开我们的东西，同时却逃避追逐我们的东西。  
——菲茨杰拉德《了不起的盖茨比》

一个消息悄悄地在gay们的圈子里流传了起来。  
“嘿，那个人是谁？”一个漂亮的男孩子饶有兴趣地拉过正在送酒水的朋友问道。他的朋友是这个gay吧的适应生，对酒吧里gay们的恋爱状况了如指掌，想要找个好床伴？问他就对了。  
“哪个？”被拉住了的男人好歹稳住手里的托盘，微微倾身顺着男孩子的视线望去。  
男孩子可爱地努了努嘴：“喏，看到了吗，最靠外面的，只有一个人的那桌。”  
男人眯了眯眼，那儿灯光不太好，隐约能看到一个棕发男人正在专注地看着表演。  
“嘿，怎么样，这个男人？”男孩子猴急地再次拉了拉男人的衣角。  
男人摇了摇头，站直了身子。  
“Jimmy，我跟你说，这个男人你就别想了。”男人摇了摇手指，“你肯定没戏。”  
被喊作Jimmy的男孩子不开心地皱了皱鼻子，不解地问：“为什么啊，不就是打一炮的功夫吗？来这种地方不约来干嘛？”  
男人还是摇了摇头：“嘿，听着，我没有怀疑你的魅力，是的，你很漂亮，但是你要知道，你的竞争对手可在那里呢。”  
“我倒要看看谁能抢得过我。”男孩子跃跃欲试，他在圈子里也非常受欢迎。毕竟像他这样玩得开，又漂亮的小零可不多。  
于是男孩顺着男人的目光望去。  
令人目眩的彩灯，锃亮的钢管，疯狂尖叫着的男人们。  
一个穿着衬衣牛仔裤的男人半阖着眼睛在受人瞩目的台上像是妖精一样扭动着。每一次扭腰抬胯都会引起一阵尖叫，最前面的男人狂热地要往舞者松垮的裤头里塞钞票。  
“看到了吗？你的目标的目标可是他。”男人拍了拍看呆了的男孩子柔软的发顶，“我劝你啊，还是换一个目标吧。”  
男孩子从舞者精致的锁骨和奶白的皮肤上心不甘情不愿地收回了目光。  
“好吧，”男孩子再次迷恋地看了一眼坐在角落里的棕发男人，然后狠狠心转过头去，不再看了。“输给Stan我还是服气的。”  
*  
*  
*  
这样的事情一天要上演不少回。  
Chris自从Scott的酒吧开张后基本上每晚都来报到。除了有几天加班外，无论多晚都会来坐一坐。一开始还会有gay们兴致勃勃地打听这个好看的男人，却只知道这个男人是酒吧老板Scott的哥哥，其他的基本一无所知。这就奇怪了，毕竟gay的圈子真的不大，条件那么好的gay应该一早就被gay们熟知了。  
有几个胆大些的，漂亮的小零曾经过去约过酒，但都被这个棕发男人拒绝了，陆陆续续又有几个gay过去约过，但都无功而返。大家都很好奇，这个男人难道真的只是来喝酒看表演的？  
有人观察了这个男人好几天，发现这个男人还真是来纯喝酒的。  
不约炮，不调情。每晚来的时间准时得就像是打卡，老位置坐下，点一杯加冰威士忌，一坐就是一个晚上。  
后来有人摸出规律了。这个男人来的时间通常都是表演开始之前十来分钟，而看的表演，都是舞男Stan的舞。如果Stan哪天没来，那这个男人多半也不会出现。  
目标如此明确，明确地几近赤裸。这个男人就是冲着Stan去的。  
Sebastian Stan。Gay圈里的东欧玫瑰，被一个圈外人盯上了。这事一点都不奇怪。毕竟之前也有直男来追求过Stan，只是都被拒绝了。有了这件事，小零们基本对这个棕发男人就不抱什么念头了。天下一号那么多，何必跟一个有目标的圈外人死磕？而一号们则抱着些幸灾乐祸的意味准备看好戏。毕竟可有不少gay去撩过Stan。  
这个有着东欧风情的深邃眼窝，祖母绿般的绿眼睛的男人可是gay圈里的抢手货。说他炙手可热完全不夸张。基本上来看过Stan跳舞的男人都会幻想自己跟这个舞男来上一炮。但可惜的是，Stan挑剔得很。至今除了有几个幸运儿亲过这个男人玫瑰似的嘴唇，但他们就连Stan的裤子都没能脱下来。不得不说，这让一号们更想跟这个舞男来一炮了。  
如果让这些浮想联翩的一号们知道，他们口中所谓的圈外人早已经在十年前就把他们的性幻想对象里里外外操过了，大概会惊讶得嘴巴都合不上吧。毕竟Stan虽然性子亲和，在上床这件事上可是保守得很。  
调情，亲吻，抚慰都可以。上床？免谈。  
啧，但就是这样才辣得不行。面对着对上床兴趣缺缺的Stan，一号甚至零号们都对这个漂亮男人趋之若鹜。不得不说，男人就是那么犯贱的一种动物。  
*  
*  
*  
Chris看着Sebastian跳完之后微微一鞠躬，然后在男人们的口哨声中转向后台。他皱了皱眉，喝下了今晚第三杯威士忌，然后终于站了起来，径直穿过拥挤的人群走向了后台。  
Scott在酒吧的事情上可是毫不含糊。后台有一条小楼梯下，然后便是一条走廊，走廊两边是供应给不同舞者、乐团的休息室。Sebastian的休息室在走廊的尽头。  
Sebastian下场之后有乐团接应上。一个漂亮的女孩子抱着贝斯蹦蹦跳跳地从旁边的休息室里跑了出来，看到从楼梯里下来的Sebastian，笑着对他挤了挤眼睛。  
“嘿，Sebby，今天的表演真不错！”女孩夸张的赞美，Sebastian回以微笑，“你的崇拜者都追到这儿来了，真厉害！”  
经常有在别处看过Sebastian跳舞的人会慕名来Scott的酒吧，这无形中又让Scott进账了不少。Sebastian对此也只是笑笑，然后无所谓地跟女孩说：“你要是喜欢，我休息室里的巧克力你就拿去吧。”  
经常有人会给Sebastian送东西。而好吃的或者什么装饰用的东西，Sebastian总是会送给一起在酒吧工作的朋友们。  
女孩子俏皮地吐了吐舌头。“我才不要呢，我还在减肥！”女孩子拉住刚刚从门里出来的另一个短发女孩上楼去了，“顺便说一句，你男朋友真帅啊。”  
男朋友？  
Sebastian突然就听不懂女孩在说什么了。  
大概是奇怪的人冒充他的男朋友了？Sebastian有些哭笑不得，上次就有个男人自称是他的男朋友闯了进来，然后被他狠狠地教训了一顿。他平时去健身房可不是白去的。  
Sebastian摇了摇头，走过去开门。  
门没锁。  
Sebastian心里咯噔一下，慢慢扭开了门锁。  
门被慢慢打开了。  
一个男人背对着他坐在椅子上，男人的面容映在墙上的镜子里。  
“嘿，Sebby。”棕发男人轻轻地叫了一声他的名字。  
他看着镜子里的男人，修理整齐的胡子，黑色的机车夹克，牛仔裤，跟十年前那个学生简直一模一样。  
所以这就是他所谓的“男朋友”？  
Sebastian忍不住嗤笑出声。  
他把门阖上。然后靠着门板站着。他很放松，他知道这个男人不会把他怎么样，即使他把他怎么样，也没什么好怕的。  
他总不能捅自己一刀不是吗？  
Sebastian冷静地看着面无表情站起来的男人。  
“骗小女孩可不是什么好习惯，Evans。”Sebastian给出评论。“所以你是怎么骗到了钥匙？”  
Evans先生不动声色地笑了笑。  
“你总是把钥匙藏门缝里，Sebby。”Evans先生侧了侧头，“那个女孩子，看到我拿到了钥匙，还问我是谁。”  
Sebastian几乎要被这个男人气笑了。  
“所以你就那么不要脸地说自己是我男朋友？”Sebastian几乎是有些尖锐地嘲讽了，“直男先生？”  
Evans深深地看着这个漂亮男人，他看他的眉毛，他的绿眼睛，他蔷薇似的嘴唇。跟他记忆里的一模一样。只是没了当初眼睛里那种开怀的笑意，没了眼角堆起的细碎的笑纹。  
“Evans先生，我以为我已经把话说得很清楚了。”Sebastian不是不知道这个男人会来看他每场演出，“我们何必纠缠不清。”  
他只想一个人好好地生活，一个人。  
他的生活里不需要再多出一个人。  
但Evans就是不放过他。  
“我说过，我希望追求你。”Evans说话了，语气几近祈求，他的眉毛紧紧地皱着，像是隐忍着极大的痛苦，“我只希望你再给我一次机会。”  
Sebastian挑了挑眉：“直男先生，请你看看我，我是个男人。”  
Evans点点头。他试探般地上前一步。见Sebastian没逃开的意思，便几步上前，但却在离Sebastian还有两三步的地方站住了。  
“我很清楚我自己在做什么。”Evans用他的蓝眼睛认真地看着Sebastian，“我想要你，只要你。”  
Sebastian一点也没有逃避的意思。他也看着这个男人，像是在审视。  
过了许久。Sebastian缓缓开口了。Evans看着他的绿眼睛，试图在里面找到一点点动摇，一点点温情，一点点对于昔日记忆的缅怀。  
“但是。”Sebastian突然笑了。  
但是没有。  
“我不想要你。”  
Sebastian又想起某个夜晚，那个被摔出去的玻璃碗。他看着这个男人的蓝眼睛，他在里面看到了破碎的声响。  
这有一种难以言喻的，复仇的快感。  
痛快得让他忍不住想要落下泪来。


	21. Chapter 21

终章曲·PART 1

我既是旁观者清，亦是当局者迷。  
——菲茨杰拉德《了不起的盖茨比》

Sebastian曾经扪心自问。  
你还爱着这个人吗？  
跟你一起读过杜拉斯，叶芝，小仲马，菲茨杰拉德的男人。  
教你读过绕口却优美的法语的男人。  
跟你一起弹过e小调夜曲的男人。  
教你用手轻轻拨弄过琴弦，弹奏过凯尔特风情的民谣的男人。  
握着你的手跳过慢三的男人。  
把你按在床上狠狠进入你的男人。  
Sebastian悲哀地发现，他印象里的这个男人，无论是哪个他，Sebastian都深爱着。无论是爽朗的，优雅的，笨手笨脚的，还是粗暴无情的，只要是这个男人，他就恨不起来。印象里的这张脸，像是被镌刻在了他的脑海里。他是他最甜美的梦，却又是最可怕的梦魇。  
Chris Evans。  
Sebastian不想忘记他也忘不了。他知道他的感情是必定无疾而终的，但却又像是飞蛾扑火。其实他们之间，哪里有什么对错？如果不是一开始他的主动，他向前迈出的这一步，他们怎么会落到这种地步。  
一步错，步步错。  
他在谴责Chris的无情的同时，难道他自己不是在引诱这个男人吗？什么钢琴和吉他的合奏，什么法语小说，什么直男的谎话。  
如果不是一开始他的欣然应邀，也许后来也不会有那么多事情发生了。如果当初他没有打听到这个男人会法语，如果他没有可以去练那首Evans唯一会的e小调夜曲，如果当初他没有答应去Evans的家里。  
那么现在他们或许还是很好的朋友。可能这辈子他们都不会有进一步的发展，但至少还能够一直陪伴在对方身边。而不是像现在这样，完全不给对方一点面子。无论是十年前Evans的惊恐，还是如今他强硬的拒绝。  
他们都是可悲的。  
他看着自己堕入深渊，却冷眼旁观。他明明可以在舞会上拒绝Evans，但却抱着自欺欺人的想法回吻了明显神志不清的Evans。  
他知道，Evans不可能跟自己在一起，却还是拼着赌博的心态跟这个男人上了床。结果结局令他为难，也令Evans难堪。  
他早该知道的。他也早就知道了。  
就连现在，十年后，Chris Evans找到他。就连这个男人提出想要他的愿望，也不过是泡沫一般的虚假的要求。  
正如同破落的殿堂，依然是庙。一座被掀翻的圣像，依然是神。*   
他知道Evans心里始终对他抱有愧疚和幻想。  
而他是多么卑劣。  
他明知道这个男人是直男，却还是引诱他，锲而不舍地，像是塞壬用她的歌声迷惑过往的船只，让他们触礁沉亡。他被自己的举动迷惑到了。明明知道这是不正确的，为什么还是要这样做呢？  
利用这个男人对他的愧疚，然后一次次发生关系。  
Sebastian Stan，你到底想要什么？  
*  
*  
*  
“为什么。”Evans的反应相当冷静。他甚至没有向前一步。或许这是他早已想到的结局。“我希望知道原因。”  
Sebastian不出声了。  
“如果你担心的是舆论。”Evans定定地看着Sebastian，语气里有不容置否的坚持，“现在美国同性恋婚姻已经合法了。”  
“如果你担心的是我的家庭，”Evans看着Sebastian垂下的眼睛，深色的睫羽遮掩住了这一双苍绿色眼睛里所有的情绪，但没关系，这些话，不单是告诉Sebastian，也是告诉他自己，“我会出柜。然后把你带回家，正式介绍你给我的家人认识。”  
Sebastian猛地抬起头来，漂亮的绿眼睛里尽是难以置信。Evans听到自己的心脏在猛烈地撞击着他的胸骨，几乎是疼痛的跳动，让他有一种酣畅淋漓的快感。  
“如果你担心的是我们的未来，”Evans上前一步，Sebastian瑟缩了一下，但并没有逃开。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，像是还没有从刚刚Evans告诉他自己要出柜的消息里缓过来，“我们可以结婚。我不在乎他们怎么看我。”  
“我只在乎你怎么看我。”  
十年太长了。长到他终于看清了自己的感情。  
他尝试过跟女孩子交往。但这些女孩的模样都惊人地相似。棕发绿眼睛，脸蛋有些讨喜的婴儿胖，下巴有一条浅浅的沟壑。  
就连他的兄弟都神情复杂地问他。  
“你到底在缅怀着什么？”  
是啊，Chris Evans，你到底在缅怀着些什么？他不是傻子。他就是下意识找跟Sebastian相似的女孩。他给她们买衣服买包包，跟她们调情上床，却无法与她们长久地安定下来。当这个女孩问，嘿，亲爱的，我们是不是该回去拜访一下你的爸爸妈妈了？  
然后他们就可以分手了。  
女孩们很不解他们分手的原因。但Chris却是心知肚明的。  
她们都不过是某个人的影子。他还没有人渣到这个程度。于是和平分手是最好的选择。  
女孩们走马灯似地过。他始终没有找到令他心动的那个人。他知道自己还是存在妄想的。他希望重新遇到Sebastian，他希望弥补，他希望道歉，他希望他们可以重新开始。  
但没有。  
他没有任何Sebastian的消息。大学毕业后，Sebastian像是消失了。他的钢琴是那么的出色。但Chris去了大大小小的琴行找过了，托人找关系在大大小小的乐团也找过了。但回答都是没有。没有Sebastian Stan这个人。  
他找了三年。  
但是没有任何结果。  
然后他放弃了。他告诉自己要死心。毕竟是他先杀死了那只蝴蝶，如今又何必幻想这只蝴蝶会扇动自己已然破碎的蝶翼？  
是你自己动的手。  
Chris Evans对自己如是说道。  
你自己。  
然后他试着去忘记。  
他告诉自己。这样的感情是不正确的，是无疾而终的。但他却又按捺不住地想念那个绿眼睛男人。他还记得有一次他在意乱情迷的时候，看着女伴白皙的后背，神使鬼差地说出了那个男人的名字。  
女伴没有听到。但他却被自己吓出了一身冷汗。  
就是那么自然地，可怕地，这个男人的名字就这样从他的唇齿间吐露了出来。  
你还在缅怀着什么？  
Chris从来不会过夜。他总是完事后就起身离开。他的女伴只知道这个男人忙，却看不出这个男人内心的慌张失措。  
这种证明一般的性爱就像是一种不为人知的背叛。  
他痛恨着自己却同时又不得不这样做。  
后来，他的兄弟出柜了。这是他所始料未及的。  
他的兄弟直直地站在他们的父母面前，平静地，如实地告诉他们的父母。  
“爸爸妈妈，其实我是个同性恋。”Scott的语气中有笃定，也有无所畏惧，“这是个毋庸置疑的事实，但我不希望欺骗你们。”  
他至今还记得他们爸爸妈妈脸上的那种惊愕，像是他们的儿子突然就变成了一个不认识的陌生人。  
这是五年前的事情。美国同性恋婚姻仍未合法。  
而他们的父母是虔诚的基督教徒。  
Scott的出柜无疑是一记炸弹，就这样平地炸响了。他们的父母亲一时都有些接受不了。他们惊愕过后就是无措。在他们眼中，同性恋就跟不正常差不多。甚至当初的医学界，还将同性恋列入了疾病范围。  
但Chris自己却是佩服Scott的。  
“Scott，你比我要更正直，真实，勇敢……”他的兄弟给了他一个温暖的拥抱。“你是一个了不起的人……”  
他握着Scott的肩，看着这双与自己过分相似的眼睛，像是对着五年前的自己说着，也像是对未来的自己说着。  
“跟着自己的心走吧，不要让自己后悔。”  
然后五年后，他在Scott的酒吧里遇到了Sebastian。  
他变了。  
他褪去了所有的青涩，像是一枚成熟的樱桃，像是一朵怒放的玫瑰，像是破茧的蝴蝶。  
他像是一个海妖。塞壬是用歌声迷惑过往的船只，让他们触礁沉亡。而Sebastian，这个男人，他只需一个眼神，就足以让他甘愿赴死。  
他变了。  
但他还是想要他。  
“跟着自己的心走吧，不要让自己后悔。”  
他想将这个男人介绍给他的父母，他想和这个男人光明正大地牵着手走在街上，他想和这个男人结婚，他想跟这个男人一起接受神父的祝福。  
他想。  
他每次都要喝威士忌。可能是为了壮胆，也可能是为了让自己不能退缩。或许他就是想要凭着这种微醺，鼓起勇气将这个男人再次拥入怀中。不管他听不听，Chris Evans都得告诉他。  
然而，就像是雷蒙德说的那样。  
梦啊，你知道的，不过是你从中惊醒的东西。*   
而Sebastian Stan，是他这辈子最美的，最沉醉的梦。  
他愿不再醒来。

 

 

1*正如同破落的殿堂，依然是庙。一座被掀翻的圣像，依然是神。——莱蒙托夫《无题》

2*梦啊，你知道的，不过是你从中惊醒的东西。——雷蒙德·卡佛《大教堂》


	22. Chapter 22

终章曲·PART 2

我们已经都知道，人生是一场悲剧，更悲哀的是，这场悲剧的主角还不是你，而是命运。每一个人，都注定了是旷野里的寂寞，都注定了要面对生命本身的孤独，甚至还有人性中固有的恶。  
——雷蒙德·卡佛《当我们谈论爱情是我们在谈论什么》

“给我一个机会，Sebby，”Evans上前一步，Sebastian不动声色地往旁边挪了挪，眉毛也皱了起来，Evans叹了口气，止住了脚步，“我们需要好好谈谈。我们之间有太多误会了。”  
Sebastian不是什么十来岁的小女孩了。他当然不可能不成熟地大叫着我不听我不听然后把这个眼里含着毫不掩饰的哀求的男人轰出去。他已经三十了，他有什么好怕的？  
这么一想来，其实这个提议也不坏。毕竟Chris Evans除了能在他这里能得到性以外，还能得到什么呢？Sebastian基本是孑然一身，父母开明，工作自由，他有什么可以害怕的？于是他点了点头，应允了Evans的提议。  
Evans见Sebastian点了点头，这才把提着的心放了下来。他多害怕这个男人连解释的机会都不给他。但好在，Sebastian还是那么善良，心软得让他忍不住幻想。  
是不是当一切误会都解开了，他们就能够重新开始了呢？  
但这一切都不过猜想而已。  
想到这里，Evans饱含希望的蓝眼睛又暗了下来。  
是啊，Sebastian有一百种理由拒绝他。Sebastian已经不是当年那个青涩的学生了，他还会相信Evans对他的感情吗？事情已经过去了十年，所有事情已成过往。即使这一切都是误会又怎么样？当初他的逃避却是真实的。他也藉由那次撇清关系后重新获得了进修的名额。无论怎么解释，这个就是事实。他存有私心，他选择了前途而非Sebastian。十年前的他功利而无耻。  
他又有什么理由让Sebastian重新接受自己？  
“去哪里谈？”Sebastian稍稍动了动，终于说话了。他的声音有些暗哑，像是突然忘记了自己的声音似的。他皱了皱眉，径直向前。Evans看着Sebastian离他越来越近，不由得心跳加速。然而Sebastian只是径直越过了他，走到衣帽架旁拿下了他的外套。  
Evans垂下眼睛。他又想起自己无数次午夜梦回的时候，梦里的Sebastian微笑着缓缓走上前来，然后给了他一个温暖的拥抱。  
然后他就醒了。有时候旁边会是一个陌生的女人。但大部分时间都是冰冷的床铺。他总觉得，他想要抱住某个人，在他的屋子里，他的床上。他们不做爱，就这样抱着睡一觉。醒来之后，可以相互交换一个睡眼惺忪的早安吻。  
某个人不应该是个面目模糊的女人。十年间他尝试过将女伴们代入身边这个位置，但他总觉得，早上一起床看到她们的脸，居然是那么地让他感到突兀，像是自己的房子里突然多出了一个陌生人来。一想到以后他的床头柜上面的相框居然要多一个女人的身影，他的洗漱台上将会多出许多瓶瓶罐罐，他衣柜里的衣服会沾染上充满化学混合剂的香水味，他就忍不住将眉头皱得紧紧的。  
一个陌生人睡在他的枕边。与别人活在一起却独自生活。  
他一想到这样的景象，就始终无法提起勇气牵起他任何一个女伴的手，将她带到他的父母亲面前。  
像加拿大雁一样，这样活着更惨，我觉得，和别人待在一起却独自生活，这比自己单独待在一个地方还要惨。*   
而Chris Evans从来不会缺女朋友。他还年轻，他也有足够的条件。他可以恣意将自己的年华挥霍，装作情场老手，但一切都不过只是不希望自己最终要与一个面目模糊的女人绑在一起而已，即使这就是众人眼中所谓的正常。  
但他就是不愿意。  
而如今看来，他又是那么感谢自己看起来的放荡不羁。正因为如此，他才能够终于在遇到Sebastian的时候，以完全的姿态去面对Sebastian。而不是为了什么见鬼的证明自己是直男，而草率地选择一个条件与他门当户对的女人结婚。  
他在遇到Sebastian后就终于将他身边的位置定下来了。  
这个位置只能属于这个拥有一双绿眼睛的男人。他愿意他装着高定西服的衣柜里出现Sebastian的衬衫和牛仔裤，他会跟Sebastian一起去商场挑他惯用的须后水，然后他也要试试看，买一支一模一样的，在用的时候傻傻分不清谁是谁的。他会在他的床头柜上放上他跟Sebastian的合照。说到合照，这是最让他遗憾的。  
十年前意外猝不及防地发生，让他们寥寥无几的合照都在他的惊慌失措之下丢弃了。而现在，他要跟Sebastian拍许多许多照片，上传到Twitter和Instagram，时不时就翻一翻，再也不删掉。  
他在遇到Sebastian之后，似乎所有幻想都有了实现的机会。他渴望着拥有Sebastian的生活，就像是濒死的鱼渴望着水。这个男人符合他心目中伴侣的所有幻想。  
是的，他想要他。  
他只想要他。  
他的目光不由自主地追逐着Sebastian，像是向日葵始终向着太阳。他只觉得这个男人怎么可以那么好看，让他简直舍不得挪开眼睛。  
“就去旁边的咖啡厅？”Evans想了想，如是说道，“酒吧太吵，希望还有营业的咖啡厅。”  
Sebastian蹙眉，也没法说些什么，只能点点头。Evans上前一步去，扭开了门锁。Sebastian头也不回地出去了。  
*  
*  
*  
结果咖啡厅都打烊了。今天Sebastian去得太晚，跳完舞又这样剑拔弩张了一番，居然已经快凌晨了。  
“关门了，”Sebastian拉了拉风衣的领子，天气有些转凉了，“那就别谈了吧，回去吧。”  
说完转身就想要离开。  
Evans原本还在看着打烊了的牌子出神，只觉得身边带起一阵风，身边那个男人居然已经转身走了。  
“等等——”Evans脚步一转，手一伸就拉住了Sebastian，Sebastian被拉得一个猝不及防，差点往后摔过去，幸好及时稳住了步子，但手腕却被握得生疼。  
“放手。”Sebastian也不知道自己哪来的火气，他用力把手往回撤，换来的只是Evans更加大力地抓握。“现在太晚了。”  
“不，我不会再放手了，”Evans看着Sebastian皱起的双眉，他不介意现在的自己是不是非常幼稚，他只知道，如果不抓住这次机会说开了，那么他或许就要再次与这个男人擦肩而过了。他必须在Sebastian有松动的时候就把所有事情都告诉Sebastian。  
“你可以去我家——”Evans的嘴巴像是不受控制似地，一句话就这样脱口而出了。句子被说出来的下一瞬他自己都觉得惊愕，更别说Sebastian了。  
“我没有别的意思，只是我家不会打烊。”Evans情急之下什么都说出来了，“我并没有想……”  
“放手。”  
于是Evans只能松手了。  
Sebastian看了两眼这个男人，不自然地甩了甩手。  
“站着干什么？”Sebastian轻轻地伸手推了一下出神的Evans，“带路吧。”  
原本Evans松手的那一刻已经做好了离开的准备，他虽然真的很渴望跟Sebastian把一切事情都说开，但他无论如何都不愿意强迫他。刚刚他再次的挽留已经是用尽了他所有的勇气，被拒绝的那一刻他几乎就要转身了，没想到却意外得到了Sebastian的应允。  
Evans赶紧点头，便带Sebastian取车回家去了。  
*  
*  
*  
虽然早已有预想，Evans的房子。必定是高级公寓，坐落在市中心的高层，有着窗明几净的落地窗，面积大得吓人。他一定很少回家来，所以房子一定空得有些让人足以一眼望完。但他没想到这个男人的房子居然会那么没有人情味。  
完全就是样板房一样的装修。华而不实的装饰，却没有一丁点生活的气息。全套锃亮的厨具，却只是仅仅齐而已，一看就没有用过。他看到最高级的家庭影院，不过他连遥控器都没找到，茶几上除了纸巾什么都没有。不过似乎冰箱倒是经常用的。他坐在Evans家的布艺沙发上，看着Evans在冰箱里翻翻找找，然后拿出了一听啤酒。然后又转了回去，用茶壶烧了热水。  
他看着这个男人一手啤酒一手热水地走了过来。  
然后把热水递给了他。  
Sebastian挑了挑眉：“这就是你的待客之道？”  
“天气有些转凉了，”Evans开了啤酒，“而且前几天你不是嗓子疼吗？啤酒就不要喝了。”  
Sebastian被他的接话激得一愣，Evans说完这句话之后也尴尬地沉默了一下。他们这样的一来一往，话语间的熟稔就像是老友，而非一对要老死不相往来的旧情人。  
Sebastian转了转手里冒着雾气的杯子，也不是很烫，Evans倒是细心，往里头加了些冷水兑着，刚好能够入口。  
“你怎么知道我嗓子疼？”Sebastian抬眸看Evans，他看见这个男人的耳朵微微发红。  
“恩，那天我见你下台的时候，摸了摸脖子，”Evans像是记起什么，微微侧头，手里不自觉地摇晃着啤酒罐，“我记得你以前也是这样的，快要入秋的时候，总是有一两声咳嗽，你对天气转变总是很敏感……”  
他居然还记得。  
Sebastian抿了抿唇，看着男人眉间浅浅的皱痕有些出神。  
他不是很喜欢季节转变，特别是入秋。这总会让他嗓子发痒，总是想要咳嗽，特别难受。当初他们还是“朋友”的时候，Evans就会给他备着润喉糖，时不时就给他递一颗。  
十年过去了，他这个老毛病还是没变。不过倒是物是人非了。  
Sebastian不说话了。不过Evans也没有指望Sebastian会接话。他只是兀自说下去了。  
“……我这十年里，没有忘记过你。”Evans喝了一口啤酒，像是在想接下来怎么把话接下去。“我一直都在找你。但是我找了很多琴行，乐团，甚至动用而我的关系去找，还是没有找到你……”  
Sebastian突然笑了一下。他敛下了他苍绿色的眼睛，掩盖住了里面的嘲讽和破碎。  
“你当然找不到我。”Sebastian握住手里的玻璃杯，看着里面透明的温水出神，“你当然找不到，我退学了。”  
Evans惊愕地看向低着头的Sebastian，像是平地挨了一个霹雳。  
Sebastian自顾自地说着：“你去了进修之后不久，我就被退学了。”Sebastian抬眸对上Evans的眼睛，“作风不端正，影响学校声誉……”  
Sebastian从Evans的眼睛里看到了愧疚，自责，怜悯，难以置信。但这又如何呢？一切都过去了。Sebastian几乎能想到Evans可能会说的话，如果当初他没有这样对他，如果当初他没有这样做，如果当初他没有去进修……  
但是没有如果啊。  
既然我们称那个小东西为“过去”并这样记住它，难道过去不是必然吗？*   
所以其实这一切都没什么好如果的。  
既然他们能够被人拍照，他们的开房记录也能被翻出来，甚至上交到学校董事会，那么这一切就并没有什么好如果的。  
他认了。  
幸亏他的父母并没有得知这个消息。他的父母当时都在国外，而一个人在美国的Sebastian反倒是落得个轻松。至少他可以把伤害都集中在自己身上，而不用徒增父母的烦恼。  
而当初他接到通知的时候，第一个想法居然不是自己被退学了，而是“还好，Chris没有被牵连到”这样奇怪的想法。  
只是后来他得知Evans重新获得进修机会的时候，心里还是忍不住有些恶意地揣测。是不是因为这个男人干脆利落地跟自己撇清楚了关系，划分界限，所以他才能够……  
但他随即又推翻了这个想法。毕竟账单上签的可是他的名字，而Evans又是商学院的明星学生，种子选手。董事会有好几个老人都很欣赏他。他们将问题都归结到Sebastian的头上，其实也无可厚非。  
可能开始他还会觉得有些愤愤不平。但那又能怎么样呢？一个人可以慢慢习惯任何事。没有什么会让他觉得陌生。也明白背叛不过是失败和饥饿的另一个代名词。 *  
其实一切都想开了之后，这也没什么大不了的。所以他干脆利落地放弃了钢琴，投身舞蹈。现在也不错，他可以用他的舞来养活自己，甚至还可以时不时寄一些余钱给他的父母。其实这样看来，他也没什么可抱怨的。  
Evans在听到Sebastian被退学了这一消息之后，只觉得一切都有了解释。为什么他会一直找不到Sebastian，为什么他去琴行和乐团都问不到Sebastian这个人。  
退学。黑历史。  
这两样就足以让大型一些的琴行和专业乐团拒绝Sebastian。  
但他又能说些什么呢？他一开始找的方向就错了。在那时候他才发现，自己居然对Sebastian这个人一无所知。自己没有他的家庭地址，也不认识他的朋友们。他知道他所有的爱好，他所有的小习惯，却居然没有这个男人的课表。  
他似乎总是在那里的，只要他去找，他就会在那里，像是从未离开过。如果不是音乐系的学生名单上却是有Sebastian的名字，他甚至会认为自己朝夕相对的这个漂亮男人不过是他臆想出来的一个幻想。  
一个完美的交往对象，一个满分的幻想恋人。  
Evans还能说些什么呢？他张了张嘴，他应该道歉的。但是一个单词就能够弥补这十年的空缺吗？而且再一步说，Evans就是毁了Sebastian大学生涯的罪魁祸首也不为过。他不是没听说过，那件事之后Sebastian在学校似乎声名狼藉。但他的名字却奇迹般地从流言中消失了。所有的伤害似乎都被投注在了这个漂亮男人的身上。他当初只觉得是流言蜚语，很快便会消散去。但当他真正能够把手上的事情放一放的时候，他却再也找不到Sebastian了。  
“你不必感到愧疚。”Sebastian很平静，这样残酷的事情被他说出来，像是一件无足轻重的小事，寥寥几个单词就被带过了。但Evans都能猜想出，当初Sebastian收到退学通知时的茫然和痛苦。  
或许真的是事情过去太久了，或许是Sebastian真的放下了。  
Sebastian不缺他的道歉，也不缺他的忏悔。因为他现在也过得很好。  
“都过去了。”Sebastian喝了一口温水，水温已经冷了，明明捧在手里还是温的，入口的时候，却还是冷得他打了一个寒颤，像是一股寒意顺着就流入了四肢百骸，“就像是一杯热水，无论起初有多烫手，过了那么久，早就冷了。”  
“如果你给我一个机会，”Evans一字一句地说，啤酒早就没有了，只余个空罐子放在茶几上，“我可以帮你把这杯水再煮沸一次。”  
Sebastian摇了摇头，“你不懂我的意思。”  
“如果你担心烫手，我就帮你加冷水，”Evans凑前了去，蓝眼睛里满满的都是认真，他擒住了Sebastian飘忽不定的眼睛，他想要抓住这个男人，无论如何。  
“如果你不喜欢这杯水了，我还能帮你换一杯。你不习惯这个温度，我们就慢慢调，慢慢配。”Evans试探性地伸手，悄悄握住了Sebastian握着杯子的手。  
Sebastian缩了一下手，但好歹没有甩开。  
“只要你给我机会，只要你还要这只杯子。”  
一切都还有弥补的机会。  
Sebastian皱了皱眉，似乎是在思考这什么。  
没关系的。我亲爱的。  
Evans慢慢将Sebastian手里的杯子拿了出来。然后用自己的手取而代之。他从未与任何人做过这样的事情。这样的如履薄冰，小心翼翼。或许以前他会觉得这样的动作娘气极了。但他现在可不在乎。他像是得了皮肤饥渴症。只有触碰到这个男人，才像是终于放心了一样终于有了一种奇妙的安定感。  
“Sebby，我等了十年，不在乎再等多几天。”Evans轻轻说着，他低头看着Sebastian细长的手指，幻想着曾经的一只蝴蝶飞落在这个男人的指尖上。  
“只是，我不想再跟你错过下一个十年了。我希望下一个十年，下下个十年，直到我们生命最后的一个十年，我都能陪在你的身边。”  
Evans悄悄在心里说。  
我爱你。矢志不渝。

 

 

1*像加拿大雁一样，这样活着更惨，我觉得，和别人待在一起却独自生活，这比自己单独待在一个地方还要惨。——雷蒙德·卡佛

2*既然我们称那个小东西为“过去”并这样记住它，难道过去不是必然吗？——雷蒙德·卡佛《请你安静些，好吗？》

3*但那又能怎么样呢？一个人可以慢慢习惯任何事。没有什么会让他觉得陌生。也明白背叛不过是失败和饥饿的另一个代名词。——雷蒙德·卡佛《限额》


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《瘾系列》正文至此已全部完结，番外和特典作为购本福利暂不公开。

终章曲·PART 3

爱情这东西，既不决定于你或者对方的自身条件，也不取决于双方天性匹配。爱情的关键在于时间，在于时机。你何时靠近她的身边，何时走进她的心里，何时满足对方对于爱情的需要，太早或者太晚了都不行。说到底，爱情就是轮盘赌。  
——菲茨杰拉德《了不起的盖茨比》

其实我一直都很喜欢你。先是注意你，然后是欣赏你，再后来是无法抑制的喜欢，最后就无可救药的爱。  
我不知道我为什么会喜欢你。或许是因为在球场里向外看时那惊鸿一瞥？又或者是当初你来搭话时，我慌乱之中对上的，含着笑意的绿眼睛？亦或是看你弹钢琴那时，你恣意风发的模样？  
“你怕吗？”Sebastian接过Evans给他续的热水，温度刚刚好。  
“怕。”Evans一点也不掩盖自己当初的心情。他似乎想要笑的，但失败了。  
他们说爱神是个调皮的小孩，总喜欢蒙上双眼射出爱之箭。而我是那么庆幸爱神蒙着双眼，用爱之箭将我们连结。  
“我那时，以为自己不正常了。你知道的，偏见。”Evans摊了摊手，说得云淡风轻，但Sebastian知道，十年前的偏见，真的能够杀死一个人。  
“但我还是无可救药地被你吸引。”  
就连给你念的书都隐隐在告白，像是在堂而皇之地说着不为人知的秘密，看着你有些迷惑的绿眼睛忍不住窃喜。打着教你法语的旗号一次又一次地对你说着我爱你，但却始终没有勇气告诉你这就是我原本想跟你说的话。  
甚至我用舞会的名义来赢得与你共舞的机会，只为了名正言顺地握住你的指尖，在配合舞步的时候，偷偷看你玫瑰一样的嘴唇，因为相互交缠的气息而感到雀跃。  
“但是我不敢面对自己。”Evans终于笑了，但这个笑太过复杂，苦涩已经难以言语这个笑容。Sebastian只觉得这个笑比哭还要难看。  
“我宁愿骗你，我也不愿意把事情说开，是为了维持我们之间摇摇欲坠的关系。”  
“你骗我？”Sebastian一下就捕捉到了关键词，他皱了皱眉，显得有些不解，“你骗了我什么？”  
我骗了你。  
我骗你我是个直男。这个谎言就连我的心脏都不相信。那时候我的心脏为了抗议几乎要撞破我的胸骨。  
我骗你我有事要忙必须离开。其实我不过是难以面对你。我怕我看着你的眼睛，你的嘴唇，我就会不由自主地告诉你我爱你这个事实。  
我骗你我们之间就是一个错误。其实不是的。我是那么渴望要你。渴望到午夜梦回，隐约看到的都是你的影子。就连十年间那些女伴，都与你相似得让我有了如鲠在喉的罪恶感。那天早上我原本想要拥你入怀，但我没有。我居然还痴心妄想着我们之间的感情可以止步于友谊。但就连我自己都为这个想法感到无耻和羞愧。  
我是个骗子，也是个懦夫。  
“十年前，我去找过你。但是你把琴房退了。”Evans缓缓地说着，仿佛陷入了回忆，“我只拿到了那本小说。”  
Very early in my life ,it was too late.*  
那时候他就隐隐知道Sebastian的想法。他想要解释，但在现实面前却显得苍白无力，他甚至没有勇气吐露心迹，只能徒劳无功地任由心里的感情慢慢死去。他想要随遇而安，他以为一切都会被时间抹去。但命运却跟他开了一个玩笑。  
“那晚之后，我去做了个检查。”Evans看着Sebastian的眼睛，他在里面看到了惊恐和难以置信。他想起那天晚上他们激烈的情事，那时候他没有看到这个男人的眼睛。他们的交合宛若野兽。他只会索取完全失去理智。他依照本心然而这个男人却在被迫承受痛苦。  
那时候他的眼睛里是不是也有这样的感情？  
“虽然这样很戏剧性，但是我确实被下药了。”  
人的恶意是很可怕的。  
“那是我的竞争对手。照片也是他偷拍的。酒店的前台认出了他在同一晚也去过酒店。那么巧，我们的单子也不见了。”  
Evans谈起这件事情的时候，眉间多了些嘲讽和不屑，同时却又藏着痛苦和纠结。不过他唇角扬起的弧度却昭示了他的快意。  
“不过后来他也没有拿到名额，而且不久后他也被退学了。”  
“是你干的。”Sebastian用了陈述句。他很笃定这个男人会这样做。人是很现实的。正因为如此，耶稣才是圣人。而他们都在尘世间摸爬打滚。  
“只是用事实说话。”Evans挑眉，如果要竞争，就用正当的手段，拼学习拼履历如果他输了，他心服口服。但Sebastian是他的底线，是他在乎的人。通过Sebastian来打击他这一招确实十分奏效。但他需要付出的代价也是惨重的。  
“对于能使出这样肮脏的手段的人来说，勾结校董事会里的老人玩交易并不是什么很难做出来的事情。”  
但下一瞬Evans眼内的狠戾便被愧疚所替代。  
“但我没想到的是，你居然也会被开除。”  
这是他所始料未及的。  
Sebastian沉默了。他敛下了一双含着复杂感情的绿眼睛，不去看Evans那双满是愧疚和后悔的蓝眼睛。  
如果这一切都是真的，那么这些憎恨，伤害，错过，都是为了什么？  
Sebastian只感觉到了荒诞感。  
这一切都像是命运给他开的一个玩笑。不管是大学时他们偶然的相遇，还是最后的越走越近，宛若相交线那样擦肩而过，然后渐行渐远。他们都像是命运的扯线木偶，在荒诞的剧情中无力地挣扎，最后还是逃不过早已被设定好的结局。  
你一定会不断挣扎，难以置信，会被现实一次次打倒，知道终于接受事实，尘埃落定。*  
被退学的时候，Sebastian除了令自己都难以置信的冷静外，还有就是一种不真实的感觉。他没有想到自己居然会因为那么一个可笑的原因而被开除。  
与男性有不正当关系，败坏学风，破坏学校形象。  
一瞬间所有光环从他身上全部撤出。他所有履历都会从此添上浓墨重彩的一笔。无论之前他是多么有才华的钢琴生，无论之前他有多讨老师教授们的喜爱。从此他的名字前都会毋庸置疑地加上了一个可笑而又可悲的前缀，把他赤裸裸地孤立出去，像是一个区别于他们的类种。  
Sebastian不是一个矫情的人。但他还有自尊心。在他应招数十间琴行都失败后，最后终于让他放弃尝试的琴行，老板是一个胖胖的女人。她很喜欢Sebastian，谁能不喜欢这个可爱漂亮的男人呢？她原本想要留下Sebastian，但在接到他的履历的下一瞬却变了脸色。  
“我很抱歉，Stan。”老板娘皱了皱眉头，讨喜的胖胖的脸上难得露出了愁容。“你确实是一个很有才华的孩子……但是……”  
老板娘侧了侧头，有些为难地看向Sebastian的侧后方。Sebastian转头，那里有一连串的琴房，透过门上的玻璃可以看到里面有孩子小小的身影。  
琴房里传出叮叮咚咚的声响，像是溪水欢快地流过。  
“你看，这里都是孩子……”老板娘为难地对Sebastian说着，玻璃珠子一般的蓝眼睛满含着愧疚，但她拒绝Sebastian的意思也十分坚定，虽然隐晦，但Sebastian不是一个不识趣的人。  
是啊，毕竟他可是被戴上了同性恋帽子的人。如果被家长们知道了，他们还会将自己的孩子送过来琴行学习吗？或许他们都怕自己的孩子会因此而变得“不正常”。  
老板娘的拒绝是那么委婉，却又是那么直击人心。赤裸裸的现实就这样被剖析开来，恶意毫不掩饰地被加诸他的身上。  
命运也像娼妓一样，有意向叛徒卖弄风情，助长他的罪恶的气焰。*  
他突然感到一种无力感。一种在命运面前的无力。有时候舆论真的可以杀死一个人。  
仅仅不过是一句话，就足以让他以往的努力付诸东流。  
Sebastian站起来，礼貌地向这位已经十分和善的胖太太道歉，尔后就告辞了。Sebastian走之前看到，这个女人的蓝眼睛中，分明有一闪而过的感激。  
仿佛被世界所遗弃了。  
Sebastian会什么？钢琴和音乐是他的所有。除了这些他还会什么？他的履历让他无法用他的长处谋生，难道还要求助远在罗马尼亚的父母亲吗？  
Sebastian只感到了一种难以言喻的苦涩。难堪，委屈，痛苦像潮水一般将他淹没了。他站在人群中间，面目模糊的路人来来往往，只有他失去了方向，茫然地站在原地。  
他还能做什么？  
最后在朋友的介绍下，他终于找到了一份工作。他在Gay吧里当侍应生，好歹有了份薪水。当时他工作的酒吧规模不小，晚上会有表演。那段时间他结识了不少舞者和乐团。关系好了之后，有些舞者会半开玩笑地教Sebastian跳舞，还是什么辣什么勾人就教什么。原本这不过是玩笑一般的传授，怎么知道Sebastian却意外地有天赋，不过是一些简单的动作却被这个男人扭出了妖精一样的魅人。特别是配上那一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛，特别能勾起人的欲望。不知道出自何种想法，Sebastian就这样正式开始向舞者们学习舞蹈。无论是什么舞，他都接受，就连脱衣舞他都能够面不改色地学下来。  
“这不过是为了生活罢了。”当那些舞者知道Sebastian是被某种原因退学的之后，Sebastian如是解释道。这时候他的心中已经少了些抱怨，心中更多的是选择去淡然面对现在的现实。他总不能老是活在过往的阴影中。他必须走出来。那个人已经离开了，而他也不能总是在原地踏步。或许在学校的时候，他总是会掐着他没课的点跟他有约。但现在一切都变了。  
他过不去，他回不来。  
或许这一别就是一辈子了。他总不能一辈子缅怀这一段无疾而终的感情直到下一个十年。  
他就像是一块吸水的海绵。大半年之后，在Sebastian讨喜的脸和好人缘的帮助下，他获得了登台的机会。站在聚光灯下，他感到了炫目和赤裸。灯光一下子暗下来的时候，他感到了一瞬的黑暗和无力，像是被全世界遗弃，只有他一个人独自站在黑暗中。但镁光灯灯光打在他身上的那一瞬，他的视野一下子就亮了，白得几乎要变成了全然的黑。  
其实又有什么光明与黑暗之分呢？任何人闭上了双眼，都是一个人站在黑暗之中。  
没有人是例外。  
Sebastian深吸一口气，缓缓伸出手握住了冰冷的钢管。  
这是他新生活的开始。

 

1* Very early in my life ,it was too late.  
在我很年轻时，一切已经太迟。——玛格丽特·杜拉斯《情人》

2*你一定会不断挣扎，难以置信，会被现实一次次打倒，知道终于接受事实，尘埃落定。——蕾秋·乔伊斯《一个人的朝圣》

3*命运也像娼妓一样，有意向叛徒卖弄风情，助长他的罪恶的气焰。——莎士比亚《麦克白》


End file.
